I'm Yours
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: Rufus and Lily finally get their honeymoon, but it's not exactly the honeymoon they thought it would be.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 1: Long Overdue **_

__"So, what do you want to do tonight?" Lily asked her husband as they sat on the couch in front of the television. It was shortly before dinner, and they had the place to themselves. Ivy, Lily's niece, and the only other person that lived in the house with them (besides Eric, who was at college), was working late, and had said not to wait up for her.

Rufus shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe order a pizza in and watch a movie?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "That's what we did _last_ night."

Rufus looked at her. "Well, what do _you_ suggest we do then?"

Lily smiled, and latched onto Rufus' arm. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get dressed up and go out to dinner and dancing."

Rufus sighed. "I don't know, Lil. I'm kind of tired today." He stretched and yawned for emphasis. "You know, I worked all day and night with the band yesterday. I just want a day to relax at home."

Again, Lily rolled her eyes. "You've been working with the band a lot lately."

"Yeah, well, their album is coming up, and I need to help them prepare for it," Rufus stated.

"Does it always have to be you?" Lily asked, turning to face him.

Rufus smirked. "Well, I _am_ their manager, Lil. It's kind of what managers do."

Lily pouted. "You're never home anymore. I swear it's like being on house arrest all over."

"You know, you don't have to stay home just because I am. I mean, do we really want to be one of those couples who think they can't go anywhere without the other?" Rufus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, but, Rufus, we haven't done something together in _days_. It's getting to be a bit ridiculous. I mean, I'm all for doing our own separate things sometimes. That's healthy for any relationship. But not seeing each other anymore certainly isn't healthy," Lily stated.

Rufus smirked. "Lil, it's only been three days since we've done something together. It's not like we've gone a month without seeing each other. Besides, we're together now. What difference does it make if we go out to be together or hang here to be together?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, and let out a frustrated cry. "Rufus, Humphrey, you're just like any other man—so dense and oblivious to a woman's needs!" With that, she got up off the couch, and stormed toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rufus asked, trying to stifle the amusement in his voice. He didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He'd always found Lily so darn adorable when she was angry.

"To take a bath. You can just order your pizza and watch your stupid movie by yourself!" Lily snapped back angrily.

Once he was sure that Lily was in their bedroom and out of earshot, Rufus let out a whistle. "It looks like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," he muttered. He snickered to himself, then went to call his favorite pizza place. He knew the number by heart.

Lily sat, furious in the bathtub. She hated this. Baths were supposed to be relaxing, but all this one was doing was allowing her to soak up more than just the warm water and bubbles. She was soaking up fury. The more she sat in her bath, the more she thought of Rufus' lack of romance. Had their marriage really come down to spending lazy evenings at home doing nothing but eating pizza and watching movies they've already seen a few times? Heck, Rufus probably thought it was going all out when they ordered a different kind of pizza than usual, or when they watched a movie they _hadn't_ seen yet.

Was it so much to ask for a little romance? Just because she and Rufus were not in their thirties anymore, did it really mean that they had to lose all hope of any kind of romance?

She sighed. She wished they could go back to the days when they had first fallen in love. He was the famous rockstar that all the girls loved, and she was the photo journalist that was the only one who could manage to capture his heart. Now look at them. He was managing another band while she had nothing to do but sit around bored at home or visit her friends. Of course, it seemed that nowadays, her only friend was Eleanor, who could only be dealt with in small doses before she got to be a little overbearing.

"Gosh, what's happened to my life?" Lily wondered out loud. She used to have a lot of friends when she was younger. Then, she got pregnant, split with Rufus, met William, and spent most her time with him and less of her time with her friends. Then, once she had Serena and Eric, she and her friends grew apart completely. They just started living different lives, and drifted apart as things sometimes happen.

She sighed. She never regretted for a second having her children, but she sometimes wondered where she and Rufus would both be today if they had never gone their separate ways. Who knew? Maybe she and Rufus would be living in the suburbs with lots of friends, raising their son together. Maybe they'd even have a daughter together by now. But, things hadn't exactly worked out that way. She had given the baby up for adoption without telling Rufus about him, then went off to be with William.

At least now she had two beautiful children that she wouldn't have had, had she stayed with Rufus from the beginning. And she and Rufus were now in contact with their Scott, their son. Still, Scott was in Boston, living his own life, Eric was in college, living _his_ own life, and Serena was there in New York, but still, living _her_ own life. Lily found it kind of ironic that her kids now had a life and she didn't. Funny how it was the other way around before she had her kids. But, again, she didn't regret having her children for a second. She loved Rufus' two children Dan and Jenny as well. Rufus wouldn't have had them, had she and him had they not broken up all those years ago. But, no big surprise, Dan and Jenny were off living their own life as well. Nowadays, it seemed everyone had their own life but her.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm trying to take a bath, do you mind?" she called out, annoyed.

"I have a peace offering!" Rufus called in.

Lily sighed. "Come in. But shut the door behind you. I don't want all the cold air getting in."

Rufus did as told, then propped himself at the edge of the tub, holding out the open box of pizza.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "That's it? _That's_ your peace offering?"

Rufus looked hurt. "What? You have to eat, don't you? I got Hawaiian, just like you like. And, that's not all." Rufus set the pizza down on the bathroom counter, then disappeared for a moment outside of the bathroom, reentering the bathroom a moment later with two Champaign glasses, and a bottle of Champaign.

Lily smirked, slightly impressed. "Where did you get _that_? It must have been _some_ pizza place you ordered from if they sell Champaign."

"I found it in the back of the fridge," Rufus answered. "It's left over from the party we had New Year's Eve. It's never been opened. Remember we bought more than we ended up needing?"

"We were going to save it for a special occasion," Lily said, remembering now.

Rufus grinned. "Everyday with you is a special occasion."

He was kissing up, and Lily knew it. Still, it was a nice gesture. "You forgot to close the door when you came back in," she said, trying her best to keep her voice even. She was still a little angry. He was going to have to work harder than an old bottle of Champaign and a cheesy line if he wanted to get back into her good graces.

"Sorry," he said before setting the bottle and glasses down on the tub's edge, then heading to the door, and quickly closing it. He then headed back over to her, grabbing the pizza off the counter along the way. He opened the box again, and held it out to her. "Would you like a slice?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm kind of taking a bath here, Rufus," Lily said, not hiding the annoyance from her voice.

Rufus shrugged. "You still gotta eat!" Then, without warning, he hopped into the tub with Lily, clothes and all.

Lily gasped. "Rufus Humphrey, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm dining with my wife! You wanted to switch things up, so I'm switching things up!"

Lily couldn't help but smirk at this. "Well, I suppose it's better than a different kind of pizza and a movie we've never seen before. That's what I thought you'd think up for a change of pace."

Rufus blushed. "Actually, we don't always get Hawaiian pizza, and I did kind of think we'd rent something we've never seen before tonight."

Lily shook her head, and smiled slightly. "Well, at least you're honest. And it is sweet, getting my favorite pizza tonight. Go ahead and hand me a slice."

Rufus grinned like the Cheshire cat, apparently proud of himself for getting his own way.

Lily took the slice of pizza from him, and bit into it. "Wipe that grin off your face! You're not out of the dog house yet."

Rufus made a puppy dog face, but Lily still wasn't ready to crack just yet. If and when he upped his game, she would _think_ about letting him back in her good graces. But, for now, she was going to stick with satisfying her need for food.

"There's two slices left," Rufus stated.

Lily pat her stomach. "I'm full."

Rufus insisted. "Come one, we'll each take one. We never eat leftovers, and you know how I hate seeing good food go to waste."

"Rufus, really. I'm full. I already had two slices. I'm gonna get fat if I eat anymore," Lily protested.

Rufus shook his head. "You're far from being fat, Lil. It's a small piece besides."

Lily sighed, knowing sometimes there was no saying no to her husband. "Oh, all right."

Rufus held the piece to her mouth. "Here. Take a bite."

Lily smirked, then took a bite. "Mm, this _is_ good pizza though."

"That's why it's my favorite pizza place," Rufus said with a wink.

"Your turn." Lily held Rufus' slice to his mouth, and he took a bite.

"Mm, gooey goodness," he said, his mouth partially still full. He swallowed the rest of the bite, then licked his lips. "Mmm, delicious! Just like you." He fed Lily another bite, then kissed her cheek.

Lily blushed. "Why, Rufus Humphrey, you sure do know how to charm a lady."

"Do you still think I'm dense to a woman's needs?" Rufus asked, an eyebrow raised.

Lily raised an eyebrow of her own. "The verdict's still out." She fed him more of his pizza.

They continued feeding each other—in silence now—until their pizza was finished.

Lily nodded toward the Champaign. "We _still_ didn't crack into that."

Rufus grabbed the bottle. "We're gonna have to change that then, aren't we?" He took off the wrapping, then prepared to pop the cork.

"Make sure it doesn't hit the mirror," Lily warned.

"It won't," Rufus assured her. He popped the cork, and the cork flew straight up...and down into the water.

Lily smirked. "Way to go, Rufus."

"Hey, you said to make sure it didn't hit the mirror. It didn't," Rufus defended himself. "I'll get it."

Before Lily could react, Rufus reached down underneath the water, and felt around for the cork.

"Rufus, the cork is not over here," Lily warned when she felt her husband's hand slowly creeping up her thigh.

He grinned at her. "I just have to make sure to cover all bases, you know. It's hard to see with all the soap bubbles."

"Why do I get the feeling you made the cork go into the water on purpose?" Lily asked, her breathing starting to get a little ragged as his hand moved between her legs.

She was just going to tell him it wasn't going to be that easy, when he removed his hand, and, seconds later, picked up the cork, which appeared to have been off toward the left side of the tub.

He grinned, and held it up for her to see. "Found it!"

He set the cork on the edge of the tub, the poured Lily and himself both a glass of the Champaign.

"Thank you," Lily said as she took her glass from him. She was surprised he had stopped seducing her just like that. She hadn't planned on giving in to him anyway, but still. It made her wonder why he hadn't continued. She worried briefly that he was losing his attraction to her, but quickly shook the thought off as quickly as it had come. She was just being paranoid—that was all.

"A toast. To us. May our love endure forever," Rufus said, holding his glass out to her.

Lily smiled, and held her glass out to him. "May our love endure forever," she agreed.

They clinked glasses, then linked arms to drink. It didn't quite work so easily from their positions, and their glasses both spilled into the tub.

They both burst into giggles.

"I hope that's not a bad sign," Lily stated.

"A bad sign? Are you kidding me? Now we get to bathe in Champaign! How many people can say they've done that?" Rufus asked with a grin.

Lily grinned too. "Not many."

"Here." Rufus poured them each a fresh glass. "We don't need to toast for our love to endure forever anyway." He held his glass out to her.

Lily clanked her glass with Rufus', and they drank—this time without their arms linked.

Lily licked her lips. "Good Champaign too."

"With the price we paid for it, it had better be!" Rufus stated.

They both grinned.

They sipped their Champaign in silence for a moment. Then, Rufus decided to be playful, and rubbed his foot up against Lily's left breast.

Lily smirked at him. "Rufus Humphrey, you stop that!" she snapped sternly.

Rufus put his foot back down, looking a little dejected. "Are you still mad?"

Lily smirked, downed the rest of her Champaign in one swig, then set the glass on the tub's edge before answering. "_No_, I just think you should be naked before doing any such thing."

Rufus grinned. "I think that can be arranged."

As they made love, Lily straddling Rufus in the tub, they kissed, and Lily's anger toward Rufus completely melted away. She wanted to still be angry with him, but, of course, Rufus just had a way of making her forgive him at the drop of a hat.

"I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"I love you too," she said, kissing down the side of his neck.

She threw her head back then, as Rufus continued to make love to her. She guessed maybe being stuck inside the apartment wasn't such a bad thing after all.

They continued to make love, their kisses never ceasing, until finally they both found their release.

Rufus moaned against the skin of Lily's neck as Lily threw her head back and moaned.

For moments, they stayed right where they were, their only movement being their kissing.

Finally, after a moment, Lily got up, and sat back to her original spot in the tub.

"So, I take it you're not angry with me anymore?" Rufus asked with a raised eyebrow. "All is forgiven?" He grinned.

Lily smirked at him. "I suppose."

"I'm sorry I made you feel like I don't know what your needs are," Rufus apologized.

Lily sighed. "It's all right. Maybe I overreacted a little bit. It's just that, when all you want to do is stay at home and never go out with me anymore, I feel like you're losing interest in me, or that you feel like, now that we've been married for a while, you don't need to keep being romantic anymore. I'm a _woman_, Rufus. It doesn't matter how long we've been married. I need to have the romance as a constant in my life. I need to feel loved."

Rufus' expression softened. "Come here." He held out his arms.

Lily crawled into them, and let him hold her against his chest.

Rufus kissed the top of her head. "First of all, I will _never_ lose interest in you! You're the love of my life!"

Lily smiled at him, then kissed him.

"Second," Rufus continued, "I'm sorry if I stopped being romantic. I've just been so tired lately. I guess I just got lazy."

"I understand. We don't have to go out _every_ night. I just don't want to stay in every night either," she told him.

He squeezed her tighter. "I promise we can go out as often as you'd like if that is what makes you happy. I'll just start taking naps during the day or something. I could even start working less hours and less days. The band doesn't need me there _all_ the time. It's not like I'm part of the band or anything."

Lily grinned up at him, and gently stroked his cheek. "Thank you. That's all I ask. Well, other than you keeping the romance in our marriage."

"Hows this for a start?" Rufus asked, his eyes lowered as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'd say it's a very good start," Lily said, her own eyes lowered, as she went in for another kiss.

After a moment, Lily stood yawned and stretched. "Now _I'm_ the one who's tired! What do you say we relax in bed with that movie you were talking about?"

Rufus grinned. "Sounds good to me! It's the new Adam Sandler one that just came out to rent. I figured a good laugh would be just what we needed to lighten things up a bit."

"Laughter being the best medicine and all," Lily said with a smirk.

Rufus nodded and grinned. "Exactly!"

"All right. Help me up!" Lily said, holding her hand out to her husband.

Rufus stood, then gave Lily his hand, helping her out of the tub.

He gave her a towel to dry off with, then dried off with his own towel.

Then, they headed into the bedroom and got dressed into their night attire before getting under the covers, and buying the movie off On Demand.

They watched the movie with Lily snuggled under Rufus' arm the whole time.

An hour and a half later, when the movie was over, the TV was off, the lights were out, and their goodnight kisses had been given, they lay in bed, waiting for sleep to overtake them.

"Lil?" Rufus asked, after a minute of silence.

"Yes, Rufus?" Lily asked, already just about to sleep.

"How can I be romantic? What can I do?" Rufus asked.

"Rufus, if I tell you, it will take away the romance. You have to come up with something on your own. Goodnight, My Darling."

"Goodnight, My Love." Rufus sighed, then closed his eyes as he tried to wrack his brain for romantic gestures. He'd think of something. After all, he'd be darned if he was going to let his Lily down.

"I've got it!" Rufus said the next day upon arriving home from working with the band.

Lily looked up from her desk, where she was looking over some paperwork. She took off her glasses. "You've got what?" she asked with a smirk.

"The romance you've been looking for!" Rufus said with a grin.

Lily grinned. "Tell me!"

"Come sit on the couch first," Rufus instructed.

"Rufus, what is this all about?" Lily asked. She hated surprises. Though, since not _all_ surprises were bad, especially when it came to her husband, she listened to her husband, and headed over to the couch, where she plopped herself down.

Rufus sat down beside her. "So, do you remember telling me I needed to come up with something on my own that was romantic?"

Lily smirked. "I should hope so, Rufus. It was only last night."

Rufus ignored her sarcasm. "Well, I finished working with the band early today, and went out and got the romance you've been wanting."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what might that be, My Darling?"

"Are you ready for this?" Rufus asked with a grin.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, for Heaven's sake, yes, Rufus! Just show me what you got!"

Rufus, still grinning, went into the inside of his jacket pocket, then pulled out a large envelope. He handed it to her.

Lily raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the envelope. "What's that?"

Rufus was the one to roll his eyes this time. "Oh, for Heaven's sake, Lily, just open it and see!" he said, shooting her own line back at her.

Lily gave him a look, but did as told.

Once she saw what was inside, she grinned up at Rufus. "Rufus, is this what I think it is?"

Rufus grinned and nodded. "If you think it's roundtrip air fair to Hawaii, a list of Hawaiian excursions I've purchased, and a week's stay at the Piña Colada Hotel, then, yes, it is exactly what you think it is!"

Lily covered her mouth. "Rufus..."

"We leave a month from today," Rufus told her, still grinning. "I stopped by the travel agency on the way home, and the agent helped me pick out this package. I figured, it's never too late for a honeymoon, right? We never did get one, after all."

Suddenly, Lily let out a high-pitched squeal, and jumped into his lap. "Rufus Humphrey, I love you, I love you, **I love you**!" she said, beginning to place kisses all over his neck and face.

Rufus laughed. "You didn't think I had that much romance in me, did you?" he teased. "Do you think I still don't know what a woman needs?"

"Oh, Rufus, I promise never again to accuse you of being unromantic or not knowing what my needs are! You've obviously proved me wrong!" Lily said. She went back to kissing him then.

Rufus moaned, and kissed her in return. "So, I take it you like your gift?" he asked.

Lily's eyes narrowed and darkened. Then, she got up off the couch, and took his hand. "Why don't you come up stairs and let me show you how much I like it?" she asked.

Rufus moaned, then picked her up. "I'll lead the way!" he said with a grin.

Lily grinned widely, then kissed him hard on the lips. "Woo!" she hollered out, a hand in the air. "I'm going to Hawaii!"

"_We're_ going to Hawaii," Rufus corrected her.

Lily looked at him and smiled, her eyes lowered with love. She took his face between her hands. "Yes, Rufus, _we're_ going to Hawaii. Thanks to you." She kissed him, and their kisses didn't stop for quite some time after.

"We're going to Hawaii!" Lily screamed from the bedroom. She was so excited, she thought she'd surely burst.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 2: Dress to Impress**_

"Wake up, my Darling."

Rufus slowly fluttered his eyes open at the sound of his wife's voice. "Hm?" he asked, slightly out of it.

"I've brought you breakfast in bed!" Lilly announced proudly.

Rufus sat up in bed. "That's nice. Thank you." He tried to sound sincere, but knew that he wasn't doing a very good job. He kissed Lily's cheek in hopes of it distracting her from his tone.

No dice.

Lily rolled her eyes, and set the tray overtop of his lap. "Don't worry, I didn't make it! Charlie was out and about anyway, so I had her pick he up your favorite breakfast from The Waffle House."

Rufus grinned brightly. "You sure do know the way to a man's heart!" He glanced down at the big plate of waffles drenched in butter and syrup, laying next to a pile of bacon and sausage, with cheddar scrambled eggs on the other side. Beside the plate was a tall glass of orange juice. "And his stomach!" He looked back up at Lily and grinned again.

Lily smiled, and gently rubbed his thigh over the covers. "I'm glad you like it!"

Rufus took a bite of his first waffle, and closed his eyes, savoring the delicious taste. "Mm... That's a good waffle!"

Lily grinned.

"You seem incredibly cheery lately," Rufus noted.

"How can I _not_ be? My husband just surprised me with a trip to Hawaii for a late honeymoon!" Lily said, the grin still on her face.

"Sounds fun. Can I come?" Rufus joked.

Lily smirked. "Well, there are only two ticket, but maybe I can make my husband stay home. He's boring anyway. He'd probably just weigh me down."

Rufus swallowed the bit of waffle he had in his mouth, then took a sip of his orange juice before responding. "You should bring me for sure then." His eyes lowered with that look of hunger he always got in his eyes when he wanted to get intimate. "I can assure you, I will keep you well entertained in all the ways you like."

Lily shrugged. "It's settled then. My husband's out, you're in."

They grinned at each other, then kissed sweetly on the lips.

Lily licked her lips. "You taste like syrup."

"That's because of the syrupy goodness on my waffles. Did I tell you how good these are?" Rufus asked.

Lily smirked. "A couple times, yes."

"Try some!" Rufus said, holding a forkful out to her.

Lily looked down at the forkful, and hesitated. "I already had some strawberry banana low-fat yogurt and some oatmeal and milk for breakfast."

Rufus scrunched his eyebrows. "What kind of breakfast is that?"

"One when you're on a diet," Lily answered him.

Rufus shook his head. "Lil, the last thing you need to do is go on a diet. You already look perfect the way you are!"

Lily took his free hand and kissed it. "I appreciate that, Darling, but I need to drop ten pounds or so if I want to look good in my bathing suit. I know just the one I want to wear, and I'm going to go out and buy it today."

Rufus shrugged. "I still think your body is perfect, but I know there is no arguing with you once you get your mind set to something."

Lily nodded. "You know me well."

Rufus grinned. "I should hope so! I'm your husband!" He held out the forkful of waffle to her again. "Come on, just one bite. It's not going to kill you or make you gain anything."

Lily sighed. "All right, just one bite!" She took a bite, and tasted it. She nodded her head. "Mm, that _is _good_!"_

Rufus grinned even brighter. "See? I told you! Want another bite?"

Lily shot him a look. "I told you only one bite."

Rufus shrugged. "It's your loss."

Lily sat with him while he finished his breakfast, which didn't take long.

"You're an animal!" she told him with a smile as she took his tray, and set it on the floor.

He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Don't you forget it! Heck, I won't let you." He grabbed her, and moved her so that she was now pinned down below him on the bed.

She smiled up at him, and batted her eyelashes. "I figured maybe you could come shopping with me today. I want to get us both some things for the trip."

"Can't _you_ just go? You know I hate shopping," Rufus wined.

Lily smiled, and gently stroked his hair. "I _could_, but I was kind of hoping you would come along to try things on, and to help me pick out things you'd like on me."

Rufus licked his lips. "Like what?"

Lily brushed her lips against his ear, and ran her hands slowly down his chest. "Like, maybe, what you'd like to see me in when we spend time in our hotel room?"

Rufus moaned, and she knew she had him.

"I think that could be arranged," he murmured, his hands sliding down her sides.

Lily grinned. "Great! So get up and ready, then we'll go."

Rufus shook his head, and licked his lips again. "First, I wanna help you work off some of that nonexistent extra weight you claim to have."

Lily grinned. "And how do you plan on doing that, my Love?"

Rufus grinned, and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Let me show you."

Lily smiled. "Well, I suppose a workout is worth putting shopping on hold for a moment. As long as it's a _good_ one."

Rufus moaned against Lily's skin as he kissed down her newly exposed stomach. "Oh, I promise you, I'm gonna work you harder than you've ever been worked before." He got down to her stockings and pulled them down with her underwear.

It was Lily who moaned this time. "Shopping can most definitely wait."

Rufus grinned up at her. He loved getting his way.

"I thought you said I could help you pick out lingerie," Rufus whined as Lily piled his arms high with outfits she thought would be perfect for him to wear in Hawaii.

"I did, but I also said I wanted you to come along to try some things on. We will get your clothes first, and then mine," Lily said absentmindedly as she examined a pretty sky blue button down cotton shirt. She tossed it into the growing pile of clothes in his arms.

"Lil, we're only going for a week. Besides, I do have lots of clothes at home I can wear," Rufus reminded her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Part of the fun of a vacation is shopping. And everyone knows it's no fun to shop by yourself!"

"You could have brought Eleanor," Rufus reminded her.

"Eleanor is not going with us to Hawaii, is she?" Lily asked.

Rufus grinned. "Thank God, no."

Lily chuckled. "I hear ya!" She looked at the huge pile in his arms, and sighed. "All right. Let's just get you a couple more pairs of shorts and some sandals, then we can start on me."

Rufus nodded. "Now you're talking!"

They headed over to the shorts section, and Lily searched through the clothes, tossing into the pile a couple pairs of khaki shorts, a couple pairs of jean shorts, and a few pairs of jersey shorts in various colors.

"Oh! I forgot, you'll need some extra underwear, and some swim trunks," Lily stated.

Rufus blushed. "I have plenty of underwear at home, thank you."

Lily placed a hand on her hip. "Rufus, some of your underpants are so old they have holes in them. We're getting you some new ones."

Rufus felt his face heat up, and was sure that his face was several shades of red. He could sense people staring at him, and was ninety-nine percent sure he heard someone snickering. "Lily," he said quietly through clenched teeth, "please stop embarrassing me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! Like these men have never gotten holes in their underwear." She motioned her hand around the men's department, and Rufus wanted to die.

He found himself grateful for the huge pile of clothes in his arms after all. It gave him something to hide his face behind.

Lily picked up a package of briefs, then picked up some boxer shorts, and a couple of colored T-shirts. "There! Now you're all set for bed too. Okay, we've got you dress pants, jeans, dress shirts, undershirts, T-shirts, briefs, boxers, shorts, and socks. You know what? Go try those on, then we'll find you some sandals and your swim trunks."

Rufus sighed. "Whatever you say, Dear."

Lily smiled. "Good boy!"

Rufus went into the changing room. He would put up with the annoying clothes shopping. He knew it would all be worth it once they got to Hawaii.

Lily had expected him to try every item on for her. Then of corse there were about ten things he had to retry on to see if the new size Lily picked out for him was any better. Five out of the ten, she liked the first size better, so he had retried them on for nothing. Then, they had spent another half hour picking out shoes. Just when he thought he had found a great pair, Lily didn't like the look on him, so she had him try on a pair _she_ liked. However, he had insisted on keeping the sandals he had picked out. She agreed, but she got to pick out the dress shoes _and_ the sneakers. The swim trunks were easy. He had seen a nice pair of Billabongs with a beautiful beach theme on them. He and Lily had both instantly decided they were perfect for Hawaii. He tried them on, and Lily said he looked incredibly sexy in them, so it was settled.

Finally, they were done with his shopping for him, and onto shopping for Lily.

Rufus was amazed when she picked up some socks, tights, and lace camis (all in various colors), blazers, pretty dress pants, pretty blouses, and colored T-shirts in hardly any time at all. Then, she picked up some shorts in various materials, patterns, lengths, styles, and colors just as quickly. "Now, I just have to buy a few dresses, and a few pairs of shoes, my swimsuit, and I'm all set!" she said.

"Are you going to try all that on?" Rufus asked, nodding toward the pile of clothes in her arms. He was surprised at how quickly she had picked all of it out. It had taken her under ten minutes! If shopping were a sport, she would have a race car driver equivalency.

Lily shook her head. "No, I know the brands, and I know my size."

She set her pile of clothes aside, then went searching through the dresses.

Rufus set his clothes down next to hers, and searched with her.

"How about this?" he asked, holding up a purple dress that was practically cut down to the waist.

Lily looked the dress up and down. "We're going to _Hawaii_, Rufus—not a hooker convention."

Rufus pouted, then put the dress back. "I still think you'd look sexy in it."

Lily smiled, then held up a white dress with red roses on it. It was billowy and pretty. It was low-cut, but not insanely low-cut like the one Rufus had picked out. "How about this one?"

Rufus nodded. "You'll look especially breathtaking in that."

Lily grinned, and put it in her growing pile of clothes.

"I'm going to go look around for stuff I'd like you see you in," Rufus told her.

Lily grinned. "All right, but I can't guarantee I'm gonna buy them...or wear them."

"Hey, if I am wearing what you picked out for me, you can wear a few things I pick out for you," Rufus said sternly.

Lily sighed. "All right, fine. You may pick out three things. And don't get any ideas about that dress!"

Rufus pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're no fun."

Lily smirked at him. "You won't be saying that on our honeymoon, I assure you."

Rufus grinned too. "I'll be right back." He kissed her cheek, then took off.

Lily smirked, and shook her head. She wondered what Rufus would pick out for her to wear. Then again, she wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"All right, what do you have for me?" Lily asked, once Rufus had met back up with her.

Rufus held up a pair of blue jean cutoff shorts that looked a la Daisy Duke. They were incredibly short. Next, was a pair of black faux leather pants that laced up the front. They looked to Lily like she was going to need a crowbar to slide herself into them. Finally, he had a red string bikini that left little to the imagination.

He grinned. "I looked at your size on the clothes you already picked out, so I know it's the right size. You didn't have a swimsuit picked out yet, but I know your cup-size, so it wasn't hard to pick one out."

Lily smirked. She couldn't see herself wearing those clothes in a million years, but, since Rufus had been so nice to plan this honeymoon for them, and since she _had_ given him permission to pick three things out, she would agree to it. "Let me try them on just in case."

Rufus smiled like the Cheshire cat. "All right!"

Lily looked him in the eyes. "But you don't get to see until our honeymoon."

Rufus pouted, but agreed. After all, as long as she agreed to buy and wear them, he couldn't really complain.

So, he waited five minutes while Lily tried them all on in the dressing room.

She came out with the items in her hand, and a smile on her face. "You actually picked out the right size for all three," she informed him.

Rufus licked his lips. "I can hardly wait to see you in them."

Lily sighed. "Let's just say, if I want to continue to fit in them, I'm going to have to stick to my diet."

Rufus shrugged. "Again, I still don't think you need one, but whatever it takes!" The grin had never left his face.

"I got everything I need while you were out picking those up," Lily stated. "We can go checkout now, then go get lunch."

"But what about your lingerie?" Rufus whined.

Lily smiled. "Good things come to those who wait, my love." She kissed his cheek, then grabbed her stuff. She nodded toward Rufus' clothes. "Grab them, and we'll go pay for everything."

Rufus grabbed his clothes, and followed behind her to the registers. "How on earth do you shop so fast?" he asked her.

"It's a gift," Lily said without looking back.

Rufus licked his lips. The "gift" would be when he got to see her in the clothing he had picked out for her. He grinned at the thought.

"Finally!" Rufus said as he and Lily headed into Leather & Lace, a new lingerie place in the city. They had eaten lunch and had dessert, and he was still hungry—for Lily that is.

Lily grinned. "First thing is first. I need some new underwear. She headed straight over to the underwear display.

Rufus licked his lips, already imagining Lily in half of the display...then out of them.

"What color should I get?" Lily asked with a smile. "Red?" She held up a lacy red pair of bikini-style briefs. "Black?" She held up a mesh pair of black bikini briefs. "White?" She held up some low-rise cotton briefs with little red hearts all over them. "Or, maybe purple?" She held up a pair of bikini briefs that had lace on the sides and mesh in the front and back.

Rufus swallowed hard. "All of them?" he suggested.

Lily smirked. "I had a feeling you would say that.

She picked out her size in all of them, then chose a light pink pair of cotton bikini briefs that only had a thin line of fabric on both sides to hold up the underwear.

Rufus moaned to himself. He was already hot for his wife, and they hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet!

Lily picked out the matching bras that went with the underwear, then they headed over to the teddies.

Lily smiled at him. I'm mainly buying these for you, so I'll let you pick out four, and I will pick out four—one for each night we'll be in Hawaii.

Rufus smirked, and picked up a red lace teddy. He held it up to himself, and put on his best flamboyant voice. "I don't know if it's my style, Honey. Does it make me look fat?"

Just as he did so, a little old lady came by and turned her nose up at him. "How appalling!" she said before quickly heading over to the other side of the store.

Rufus blushed at first, then got annoyed. "No, what's appalling is the fact that a woman of her age is even _in_ a store like this!"

Lily giggled, and placed a finger to her husband's lips. "Sh! She could hear you!"

Rufus hung the Teddy back up. "Like I care, the old bat!"

Lily snickered. "Hey, old people still express their love too."

Rufus wrinkled his nose. "They should find another way."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "So, are you trying to tell me, you won't want to be intimate with me once I pass a certain age?"

Rufus shook his head, and wrapped his hands around her waist. "No, of course not! You'll be way more beautiful than that old bat is when you're her age."

Lily kept her eyebrow raised. "And if I'm not? What if I'm old and decrepit looking?"

Rufus shrugged. "That's impossible, but, even if you do get to look old and decrepit, I'm still going to think of you as the most beautiful woman in the world. Every day I get to make love to you is a blessing, and it always will be."

Lily's eyes lowered. "Oh, Rufus!" She pulled him into a deep, and passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" the old lady said as she passed them on her way out the door.

"Oh, stuff it, ya old bat!" Lily snapped. She instantly covered her mouth when it slipped out.

Rufus burst into laughter.

The old lady opened her mouth in shock. "Well, I never!".

"I can believe _that_!" Rufus said.

Lily was the one to burst into laughter this time.

The old lady scowled at them, then took off.

Rufus and Lily snickered together a bit, then went back to the task at hand.

"I have an idea. Why don't the four things I get for you, I don't show _you_ until our honeymoon, and the four things you get, you don't show _me_ until our honeymoon?" Rufus suggested.

Lily smiled. "Might be fun."

Rufus grinned. "The fun comes when you get to wear everything we pick out." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Lily grinned. "Go on then, and let me shop in peace. I'm a size small."

Rufus didn't need to be told twice. He kissed her cheek, then took off in search of the sexiest outfits he could find.

The truth was, yes, Rufus wanted to be surprised (as much as it would kill him to wait to see Lily in her purchases), but the real reason for his little "surprise" idea was so that he could get Lily anything he wanted, and she'd have to wear it. She wouldn't see it before he bought it and prevent him from buying it.

He smiled to himself. He was going to be a very lucky man, if he had anything to do with it, which, of course, he did.

The first thing he found for Lily to wear, was a faux leather nightie that would barely cover Lily's bottom half. It tied around the back of her neck, and looked like it would fit her like a glove. It also looked like it would stop right at the top of her thighs. It laced all the way down the breast area to the navel area with wire-thin laces.

The next thing was a black sequined nylon/polyester/spandex "longline bra" as the sign called it. It was basically a bra that went down the length of a sports bra. It came with a pair of underwear in a boy shorts style. The underwear was black sequined except for two side panels that were mesh with a sequined strip down the front. The back of the underwear had a tiny peephole in the middle of the lower back. He also bought some black guarders and black mesh stockings to go with it.

Third, he bought a black lace teddy that almost looked like a swimsuit. It had cutouts on the side, and the breast area and bottom area were a solid black. The breasts area was to cover only the middle of her breasts to the bottom of them. The top of her breasts would be exposed. It would almost have her flashing him, but not quite. _He_ wanted to be the one to do the big unveiling. He grinned at the thought, and bought another set of black sheer stockings and black guarders to go with _that_ outfit.

Finally, he picked out a dress that latched around the neck like a collar. The "collar" attached to the rest of the dress in such a way that there was a huge, triangular-shaped hole write above the breasts. It was made out of thick black horizontal stripes and see-through mesh. The first black stripe, which started the rest of the dress, crossed over the middle of the breasts no that nothing that shouldn't be seen was seen. The rest of the stripes followed down every five inches or so, leaving rows of the see-through mesh in-between the stripes. It would be tight on her, and wrap around the middle of her thighs. It came with a mesh pair of underwear (lined in black) that was a triangle-shape in the front, and a G-string in the back. He bought a third set of black mesh guarders and stockings to go with _that_. He licked lips and moaned. He could hardly wait to see Lily in those! He realized he had gotten black in everything, but it didn't matter. All that mattered what that he was going to see Lily in those, and then take them off.

He grinned like the Cheshire cat, then got in line to pay for his wonderful purchases.

Ten minutes later, Rufus met back up with Lily.

They smiled at each other.

Lily held up a bag. "I got my picks, do you have yours?"

Rufus held up his bag with a grin. "I do, and I can hardly wait to see you in them." He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Lily smirked. "I can only imagine what you picked out for me."

"You'll love them! I know _I_ will," Rufus said, still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Lily shook her head, and rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Come on, Sexy! Let's go home. We're supposed to have dinner with Charlie and Serena tonight."

"Any chance of you modeling one of those for me tonight after dinner?" Rufus asked, nodding toward her bag.

"You know it's going to be a surprise for the honeymoon, My Darling. You're just going to have to wait for it!" Lily said with a smile as she hailed them a cab.

Rufus groaned in disappointment. "Our honeymoon can't come soon enough!"

Lily smirked. "You'll survive," she said as she hopped into the back of the cab.

"I'm not sure I will," Rufus said, getting in after her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 3: Dirty Minds**_

Rufus _did_ end up surviving the wait, even though he had had doubts. The time between then and the trip had flown by, and now, he and Lily found themselves at the airport, waiting for their plane to arrive.

"This is going to be a long flight. We're going to want to eat on a full stomach. I also would like to get some magazines and a good book," Lily announced, once they had checked their luggage in.

"If we can afford it after what they charged for our luggage to be stowed. A hundred and thirty dollars total just to store five bags? We've been robbed," Rufus grumbled as he stuffed his wallet back into his pocket.

Lily smiled, and latched onto his arm. "I'm sorry I had so many suitcases. I just really want to look good for you, and we _will_ be gone for a week. That's a lot of things to pack!"

"I'm not upset you packed so much, Lil. Though, if you stayed naked the whole time, things would have been a lot cheaper for us." He grinned, and wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Lily rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Even when we go out on those excursions you paid for? You really wouldn't mind all the Hawaiian men looking at me?"

Rufus's expression hardened. "Good point. You should have packed a parka."

Lily giggled, and kissed her husband's cheek. "I love you."

He looked at her, and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I love you too." He went back to being annoyed. "It's not the amount of bags you brought that annoys me, but rather the price they charge per bag! It's insane! It's not like they don't have a ton of cargo space below the plane. All they have to do is load it. It's definitely not worth a hundred and thirty dollars to place five bags, which are probably loaded by five different people, making it only one bag a person!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Rufus, it's our honeymoon. So what if we splurge a little? It's not like we can't afford it."

"It's just the principle," Rufus grumbled.

They arrived at the food court. "Well, the only thing I'm concerned about right now is filling up my stomach," Lily said, eyeing the food court. She didn't get out of New York as much as she'd like, and when she did, she usually just took the train. It's not like she'd never been to the airport before, but it still amazed her. All the hustle and bustle, people quickly moving to get where they needed to be. It was like the city only indoors. Even though it was just an airport, and she of course had been to many rich and elegant events, she still felt like she was some place exotic.

She tugged at Rufus' arm. "Let's eat here." She pulled him into the Tuscany Café without waiting for a response.

Rufus sighed. He didn't want to be a grouch on their honeymoon, so, even though they technically weren't on their honeymoon yet, he let it go. There was no use in complaining, he knew. The prices were what they were.

They ordered their food, Lily opting for a lightly buttered croissant and orange juice, and Rufus opting for a bagel with cream cheese and a small coffee with cream. They enjoyed their meals as they sat across from each other.

"So, what excursions did you pay for?" Lily asked with a smile between bites.

Rufus swallowed the bit of bagel he had been eating, and took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Well, I got us a day at a private island. We'll go on a half hour boat ride to the private island, and spend a couple of hours there."

Lily smiled big. "Really? Oh, Rufus that sounds like Heaven!"

Rufus grinned. "The boat line owns the island, and so there will be no other passengers but the ones on our boat.

Lily took a sip of her orange juice, then moaned. "Heaven on earth for sure!"

"I also booked us a helicopter tour so we can see the volcanos and the different islands. Then of course I booked some sailing and snorkeling. There's an Atlantis submarine excursion. Oo, and I also booked us a wine tasting excursion. There's a hike in the rainforest. There's a luau one night too." Rufus grinned. "We can't go to Hawaii without doing a luau!"

Lily, who had just finished her croissant, wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Rufus, you are too good to me."

Rufus reached across the small table, and gently stroked her cheek. "Nothing's too good for my wife. This honeymoon is long overdue. I just want it to be special for you. I'm only sorry it took so long."

Lily nuzzled her cheek against his hand, then set her napkin back down, took his hand between hers, and kissed it. Then, she grinned up at him. "You're also sorry about the price to stow the bags in the plane's cargo."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started again! He grinned at her nonetheless, and Lily grinned back at him.

They then both went back to eating their breakfast, both so eager to start their honeymoon. It had been a long time coming.

After they had their breakfast, they headed to the Hudson News store so that Lily could get her magazines and book.

"Let's get one of these!" Rufus suggested. He picked up a _Penthouse _Magazine. He grinned at Lily, and wriggled his eyebrows up and down. "There's something in here for both of us."

Lily shot him an unamused look. "So you need to look at other women because I'm not good enough on my own?" She crossed her arms over her chest, tapped her foot, and raised an eyebrow.

Rufus blushed, and put the magazine back. "I was only joking. Okay, _half_ joking." He wrapped his hands around Lily's waist. "You know you're the only woman I need to look at. But it's still fun to look at other women's bodies sometimes. It's like your favorite movie or book. Just because you watch other movies or read other books, it doesn't mean your favorite movie or book isn't your favorite just because you looked at others."

"That's some kind of reasoning," Lily stated, still not amused. However, she lowered her eyebrow, stopped tapping her foot, and uncrossed her arms. "Anyway, wouldn't it bother you if I looked at other naked men?"

Rufus shook his head. "Not if you didn't know said men, and as long as you'd never look at said men naked in person. They'd have to be men you'd never meet in your life, like in the magazine!" He picked it up with grin, and waved it at her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ugh! I'm going to go find a good book," she said before taking off to do just that.

Rufus shrugged, then looked at the magazine again.

"You should get that one. It's amazing!"

Lily looked up from the book she had been reading the description of, and saw a tall, good-looking man with chiseled cheeks, black hair, and bright blue eyes grinning at her, displaying dimples in his cheeks and a line of perfect white teeth.

She smiled. "Is it?"

He nodded. "I read it during my last business trip. I found it here, and was intrigued by the description. I was so enthralled with it, I was finished by the time I got to my destination. It had only been a four-hour flight too. It just kept my interest so much, and it was a very easy read. It wasn't too deep or anything."

Lily smiled. "Well, if it's that good, I guess I've found my choice!" She held the book to her chest, and grinned up at the man. He was rather good-looking, she couldn't quite deny.

He extended his hand to her. "I'm Damien Sharp."

Lily grinned, and extended her hand to him. "I'm Lily Humphrey."

He shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Lily." He kissed her hand.

Lily giggled. "Charmed, I'm sure." She wanted to smack herself as soon as she'd said it. _Charmed, I'm sure?_ Gosh, she sounded like she was on one of those cheesy old movies from decades ago.

"So, where's a beautiful woman like you headed?" Damien asked her.

Lily smiled. She opened her mouth to tell him about Hawaii.

Rufus didn't give her the chance. He came over to her, wrapped an arm possessively around her waist, and pulled her tightly to him. "We're going to Hawaii for a belated honeymoon," he answered for her. He extended his hand out to Damien. "Hello. I'm Rufus Humphrey—Lily's _husband_."

Damien grinned—unfazed—and shook Rufus' hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rufus! You're a lucky man, having such a beautiful wife."

Rufus smiled at Lily. "I know I am." He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Well, have fun in Hawaii. A second honeymoon. That's nice!" Damien said sincerely. "I'm stuck going to Chicago. It's not a bad city, but it sure doesn't compare to Hawaii! I'm not even going there for pleasure. I'm going there on business."

"What do you do?" Lily asked him.

"I work for a publishing company. I'm meeting with a client who has a potential bestseller we're going to buy off of her," Damien answered.

"Well, good luck with that then! I hope you have a safe trip," Lily said kindly.

"Thanks! I hope you guys have a safe trip too." Damien looked from Lily to Rufus to back to Lily again. His eyes stayed on Lily for a bit, then he nodded a politely at them.

"Thanks," Rufus said to him. He turned to Lily. "Our plane will be here soon. We better go."

"All right. I still have to pick out my magazines." Lily turned back to Damien. "It was nice meeting you!"

"You too," Damien said.

Rufus nodded at Damien. "See ya." Then, he led Lily away. "I don't like the way he was looking at you like you're a piece of meat. Did you see the way his eyes lingered all over your body when we were saying our goodbyes?" Rufus asked her.

Lily smirked. "Rufus, what are you talking about? His eyes were _not_ lingering all over my body."

"Yes, they were! I'm a _guy_. When another man has their eyes on his woman, a guy notices." Rufus crossed his arms over his chest, and shot a nasty look toward Damien. Damien didn't notice, for his back was faced to them as he looked over the books.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're just being silly." She began to browse through the magazines.

"I saw you smiling at him. Would you say he is good-looking?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, Rufus, he was handsome. Is there something wrong with that?" Lily asked browsing through a _Redbook_ magazine.

"Actually, I think there's nothing wrong with looking at another member of the opposite sex because I know you only love me, and you know I only love you," Rufus stated, his arms still crossed over his chest.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "You're being awfully mature."

"Would you say I am right?" Rufus asked her.

Lily nodded. "Of course! You are exactly right. So there should be no problem with me having talked to Damien, or with me thinking he is handsome."

Rufus grinned. "Just as there is no problem with me—or us—looking at a _Penthouse_ magazine because you know I think your body is the most beautiful body in the world, and you think _my_ body is the most beautiful body in the world."

"Don't flatter yourself, Rufus," Lily said, not looking up from the _Cosmopolitan_ magazine she was now looking over.

Rufus didn't know what to say to that. He just opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it, not knowing what to say.

Lily smirked up at him. "Got ya!"

Rufus rolled his eyes. "That was just rude."

Lily pulled him close, and kissed him long and hard.

They were both panting for air when she broke the kiss.

"Forgiven?" she asked him with a sly smile on her face.

Rufus' eyes lowered, and he leaned down and kissed her just as passionately on the lips. "Forgiven."

Lily grinned, and then grabbed his hand, and led him to the cash registers, her _Redbook_, _Cosmopolitan_, and book in her free hand.

"I'm so not looking forward to a fifteen hour flight," Lily said with a sigh as she got comfortable in her window seat.

"It will all be worth it though. Had we taken a boat, we wouldn't have been there until next year," Rufus joked.

Lily smirked. "It wouldn't _take_ that long. It would probably take about a week. That's still long though, I know. Flying is definitely the best way to go."

Rufus grinned at Lily. "Jenny was upset we didn't invite her to Hawaii. She wanted to go so badly."

"I wouldn't think she'd want to be on our honeymoon with us," Lily said with a smile.

Rufus shook his head. "Oh, she doesn't. She said she'd be getting a different hotel entirely. And she'd be bringing her new boyfriend. Like I'd ever pay for _that_! If we do ever come back to Hawaii and bring the kids down, he's not invited. His name's Ryan, but he goes by he name of Crusher. He has his own rock band called the Destroyers. Jenny sent me a picture of him. He's got tattoos and piercings all over the place. She's lucky she doesn't live with me, and that she's eighteen now. Otherwise, there isn't a chance in hell I'd let her date that loser."

Lily latched onto Rufus' arm and smiled. "I'm sure he's still a nice boy. Let's not judge him now. Jenny is a smart girl. I'm sure she knows how to make the right decisions when it comes to men."

Rufus raised an eyebrow at her. "What about losing her virginity to Chuck?"

"Chuck's a good man," Lily said, not wanting to admit she was wrong.

"But wrong for Jenny," Rufus insisted.

"She's grown since then," Lily shot back.

Rufus nodded. "Maybe so. It still doesn't mean I have to like him. I'm sure there have been many of Serena's boyfriends that _you_ didn't like. What about Ben?"

Lily blushed. "Point taken."

The pilot announced their approaching takeoff, and the stewardesses went through the whole safety spill.

Five minutes later, the plane was taxiing off the runway.

Lily squeezed Rufus' hand tightly. "This is the one part of flying that I hate."

Rufus kissed her hand. "We'll be fine."

"That's what Aaliyah, Patsy Cline. John Denver, Buddy Holly, The Big Bopper, and Ritchie Valens all thought," Lily quipped back.

"In all fairness, three of those people were on the same plane," Rufus said calmly. He kissed her hand again. "Besides, if we die, at least we'll be together, right?"

Lily hid her face in his shoulder, and closed her eyes as they continued to ascend. "Somehow that does not make me feel any better, Rufus!"

"If we die, let's hope it's on the plane back. That way, at least we'll have gotten to go to Hawaii and had our honeymoon," Rufus teased.

"Rufus, you are _not_ helping!" Lily cried out, her words muffled from her lips being pressed to his shoulder.

Rufus held her in his arms, and gently rubbed her back. "Lily, we'll be fine. I promise you."

"You can't promise that. You have no way of knowing for sure," Lily said to him.

"Well, now you're starting to make _me_ nervous!" Rufus said.

They held each other tightly, and didn't relax until the pilot announced how many feet up they were, therefore signaling their ascent was complete.

"Let's just not think about how high up we are," Rufus stated.

Lily nodded. "Agreed."

Soon after, the stewardess came with snacks and drinks, so it took Rufus and Lily's minds off things. It wasn't long after that that neither of them paid any mind to the fact that they were thousands of miles in the air.

In fact, in what seemed like hardly any time at all, they arrived in Los Angeles for their two and a half hour layover.

They got a quick lunch, and looked around the shops.

"It's too bad we don't have time to leave and come back. We could have checked out LA a bit," Rufus said as they looked at snow globes and T-shirts. The snow globes were kind of neat, but the T-shirts were just tacky.

Lily smiled at him. "It's an excuse for another trip!"

Rufus chuckled. "True. We don't get to go many places, do we?"

Lily shook her head. "No, we don't. It's not like we don't have the money to travel. Why don't we?"

Rufus shrugged. "Heck if I know. I think we should plan to take at least two vacations a year."

Lily nodded her agreement. "Sounds good to me!"

Time flew, and soon it was time for them to board their next flight.

"Here we go again," Lily said, clinging tightly to Rufus as their second plane took off.

"We survived the last one. We'll survive this one," Rufus said. "The taxiing is actually kind of fun."

"I still hate everything about flying other than the short time it takes to get to the destination. And this time it's not even short!" Lily complained.

"It's the quickest we're gonna get there," Rufus reminded her.

Lily sighed, and relaxed against Rufus' shoulder. "I know."

Rufus sighed. They had been traveling for eight hours. They had had dinner on the plane, then were forced to watch _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _parts one and two. Part one had played a few hours ago, and had been directly followed up with part two. He honestly didn't get what the big hype was on the movie. It was just a big bore to him. The worse part was, he had been forced to watch it alone. Lily had opted for reading her books, looking over her magazines, and sleeping. He dosed off here and there, but couldn't sleep too well on a plane, so he kept jerking awake.

Anyway, he was now stuffed on his dinner (a turkey and cheese sandwich with mayonnaise), as well as the peanuts, pretzels, cookies, and Coke the stewardesses had handed out. He had thought about getting some wine, but it was so expensive on the plane. They charged so much, and he didn't want to let the airlines win by giving them that kind of money for a simple glass of wine. He just wanted something to do.

He looked at his watch. It was one o'clock in the morning Eastern time. He had no idea what time it was where they were now. Though, since Hawaii was five hours behind Eastern time, he figured it was around eight the night before. Or around that time anyway. They still had three hours left to go before arriving in Hawaii, so he wasn't for sure.

He tried not to groan out loud at the thought of traveling three more boring hours. Then he remembered something. While Lily had been talking with Damien, he had gone ahead and bought the _Penthouse_ magazine. He figured Lily would come around if he bought it. Sure, Rufus was usually so clean-cut and proper. He _had_ to be for the kids, and for the public eye since he was in the media a lot, being married to Lily. He had to be dignified and classy since Lily was a woman of class an elegance. However, he had a side to himself that only Lily had seen. When they were alone, they both let out their inner rebellious teenager that had never fully left either of them. And, frankly, the thought of him and Lily looking at that magazine together, really turned him on to no end.

He looked around, and when he was sure that no stewardesses were around, and that no one was watching him (most of the passengers were sleeping), he dug into his knapsack, and pulled out the magazine. The cover had a sexy couple on it. The woman was only wearing a black thong without a top on. The guy was in a pair of black, tight, spandex-looking boy shorts, his hands cupping the woman's bare breasts from behind. They were both grinning mischievously at the reader. The guy was blonde, and built like a god. The girl was beautiful, but not as pretty as Lily. Besides, she was a brunette. They looked nothing like Rufus or Lily, so Rufus opened up the magazine to see what else the magazine had to offer.

_That's more like it!_ Rufus thought as he saw a beautiful blonde in a very compromising position with her dark-haired suitor. Rufus felt the guy was better looking than him, and the woman didn't do Lily justice. But the woman was still incredibly beautiful, and it wasn't _too_ much of a stretch to imagine the couple as him and Lily.

He quietly moaned out loud as he imagined doing to Lily was the man in the picture was doing to his woman.

Lily stirred. "What'cha looking at?" she asked, rolling over in her seat so that she was facing him. Her eyes fell down on the page Rufus was looking at, and she sat up straight. "Rufus!" she lowered her voice, so as not to wake anyone, or bring attention to them. "I thought I talked you out of that!"

Rufus shrugged. "When you were busy talking with Damien, I bought it before coming over to get you. I'm sorry, Lil. I just think it's hot."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Out of all the years I've known you, I never realized what a pervert you are."

"Aw, come on, Lil! Don't you think that would be hot if I were to do that to you?" Rufus asked with a pout.

Lily examined the picture again. She blushed a little. "How do they even bend like that?"

Rufus grinned at her, and wriggled his eyebrows up and down. "Practice makes perfect. I think we should try it." He winked at her.

Lily rolled her eyes, and turned to the next page. "This magazine is so stupid. It never has anything people can actually—" Lily cut herself off as her eyes fell upon something.

"What?" Rufus asked, looking down at what she was looking at. He saw that it was the same blonde woman and her dark-haired man, making love on top of a building. The woman was sitting in his lap as they made love. He grinned at Lily. "Do you like that one?"

Lily blushed. "I don't know. I'm just thinking we've never tried it like that before. With me on your lap."

Rufus licked his lips. "We can try it, if you'd like." She had no idea how much he wanted to try that now.

"It seems like it would be kind of thrilling, being that high up," Lily continued. "All the way up on the roof."

"Does it turn you on?" Rufus asked, his hand slowly starting to creep over the crotch of her pants.

Lily sucked in a breath, and slowly let it out. "Rufus, stop that!" she hissed.

Rufus looked around. "Nobody's watching. They're all asleep. The stewardesses aren't even around." He went back to rubbing her over her pants.

"Rufus..." Lily tried to protest, but her heart wasn't in it this time.

Rufus turned the page with his free hand, and pointed to another couple, this time, the guy was putting his mouth to good use on his woman's lower region. "Look at this one," Rufus said, rubbing Lily a little harder. "Would you like me to do that to you?" He was getting so aroused himself, his breaths were quickly becoming short and rugged.

Lily glanced downward, her own breath getting rugged. "I don't know. It looks nice, but if we were going to do that, I'd have to return the favor. It's not nice to receive without giving, you know."

Rufus closed the magazine, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go. Now."

Lily smirked. "Let's go where, Rufus? In case you've forgotten, we're still thousands of feet in the air."

Rufus stuffed the magazine back in his knapsack. "To the bathroom. I have to have you now before I explode."

Lily was hesitant. "I don't know. What if someone hears us?"

"Everyone's too busy sleeping. Please, Lil? You have no idea how much I need this right now." Rufus gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Lily sighed. "We won't have room to do what's in the magazine, you know. Since you didn't opt to pay for first class, we're stuck with a tiny little bathroom."

"First class raised their prices. This trip was expensive as is," Rufus defended.

Lily rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

Rufus took her hands in his. "We'll make do. I promise!" He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "I need you, Lil. Please?"

Lily looked at him, then sighed. She could never say no to him. Besides, he had gotten her too hot to say no. She grinned. "I suppose joining the 'mile high club,' as they call it, would be kind of fun. Let's do it!"

Rufus grinned too, then quickly led her by the hand to the back where the bathrooms were. At least the plane ride was starting to get fun. He grinned at the thought.

They got to the bathroom, and saw that it was occupied. They tried the other one, but it was out of order. Their only option was the occupied bathroom. They waited outside the door.

"Let's just go back to our seats. We'll have plenty of time on our honeymoon for trying out the magazine," Lily said, gently squeezing her husband's hand.

"Surely the lady won't be in there that long," Rufus stated.

Then they heard it. The loud, undeniable sound of someone passing gas. Then they heard the sound again...and again. Then they smelled the wretched smell. It was bad.

"My eyes are watering!" Lily whispered.

Rufus covered his nose and mouth. It was so bad, his stomach was starting to churn.

"We are _not_ making love in there," Lily whispered.

Rufus sighed in defeat. His shoulders slumped. "Let's just go back to our seats."

Lily nodded, and they walked hand-in-hand back to their seats.

"I'm sorry, My Love," Lily said, resting her head against Rufus' shoulder once they were seated again.

Rufus held her tight, and wrapped the travel blanket they had been given around them. "It's okay. Like you said, we'll have plenty of time on our honeymoon for that."

Lily closed her eyes, and Rufus did too. The bathroom incident had calmed down his arousal. Besides, he was suddenly feeling tired. He guessed he'd need his rest anyway for the honeymoon, and it was better to get it now than later.

He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the different positions he and Lily could try out. He had a feeling _Penthouse_ magazine was going to quickly become his favorite magazine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm Yours **_

_**Chapter 4: Not as Expected**_

Finally, their flight landed. Even though it was only nine-thirty at night Hawaiian time, they were both exhausted. Even so, Rufus couldn't help but joke when Hawaiian women dressed in full hula outfits, placed leis over their necks.

He gently elbowed Lily. "Another woman just 'leid' you. That's kind of hot!"

Lily rolled her eyes, and smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "That doesn't even deserve a laugh."

Rufus pouted. "Well, _I_ thought it was funny!"

"Yeah, well, you're the only one who did," Lily snapped.

Rufus winced. "Ouch! Are you angry with me for something, Lil?"

Lily sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and cranky from having to sit in the uncomfortable accommodations of coach for the past eleven hours."

Rufus placed an arm around her as he led her to a cab. "I'm sorry, Lil. I was just trying to save money were we could so that we could stay longer."

Lily yawned. "It's all right. I'm just cranky right now. I'm sure I'll feel better once I see our beautiful hotel."

Rufus grinned. "I'm sure you will too. The travel agent said that The Piña Colada Hotel is _so_ beautiful. It's right by the beach, and it has an ocean view. There is also an outdoor pool that she says is huge. There's no hot tub, but she said that's because it's so hot in Hawaii, no one really likes to use them."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "No hot tub? Really? I would think even in Hawaii, people would like to use them. You could use them indoors. The air conditioning would make the hot tub feel nice. Plus, they are romantic."

Rufus grinned, and raised his eyebrows up and down. "Don't worry. I don't think we'll need any help in the romance department."

Lily laughed, waking up a little. "No, I guess we won't."

They got to a taxi, and the driver came out and took their bags for them. "Where to?" he asked.

"The Piña Colada Hotel!" Rufus said proudly.

The driver nodded. "That's not too far from here. Hop in!" He opened the back door of the cab for them.

Rufus motioned for Lily to get in first. She did, and scooted over for Rufus to slide in next to her.

Once Rufus was inside, the driver shut the door, then got into the driver's seat.

He shut his door, then smiled at them in the rearview mirror. "You ever been to Hawaii before?"

Lily and Rufus looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

Lily took Rufus' hand and squeezed it tightly. "No, actually. My husband decided to surprise me for a late honeymoon. We never had one, and so he thought it would be nice for us to go here."

The cab driver grinned. "Aw, that's nice! I'm sure you two will love it here. Hawaii has plenty to offer."

"And _I_ have plenty to offer my wife!" Rufus said with a sly grin. He raised his eyebrows up and down at the cab driver.

Lily blushed. "Rufus!" she scolded, smacking his chest with the back of her hand again.

Rufus laughed, and inched away from her, holding his hands out to shield himself. "What? I do! You'll see!"

Lily continued to blush a bright shade of crimson.

The driver laughed heartily. "Don't worry, Ma'am. You aren't the first woman to have an overeager husband in my cab, and I'm sure you won't be the last."

Lily was still blushing, and didn't respond to that, apparently too embarrassed to.

Rufus pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head. She would lighten up when they got there. He just knew it!

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Lily noticed that the hotel wasn't quite as beautiful as she pictured a Hawaiian hotel would be. It had an orangey, rusty, colored shingled roof that looked like it was in need of some patchwork. The outside exterior was pink, and was chipping in several places. The "beach" it was on looked more like a lake. The "sand" around it was really only about two yards out and maybe a hundred feet wide. The pool was big, yes, but it was also in dire need of a cleaning. It had bugs, and who knew what else in it. It was lit up by lamp posts surrounding the pool—not even inner pool lights!

"I'm sure it will look nicer on the inside," Rufus tied to assure her.

Somehow, Lily doubted it.

They got into the lobby, and it looked like it hadn't been redecorated since the seventies. All the furniture was made of wicker. There was an ugly throw rug the color of barf underneath the coffee table. The carpet was an orange shag, and the walls had a tacky design on the wallpaper, which was the same brownish orange throw-up color that the rug was.

Rufus headed over to the front desk and checked them in. Lily stayed back, suddenly not as exited as she had been when Rufus had first told her about his surprise of a trip to Hawaii.

A couple minutes later, Rufus headed over to her, dangling the key in front of her.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "A _key_? Really? Gosh, this place really _is_ stuck in the seventies."

"Let's now start complaining until we see our room," Rufus instructed.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid to see it."

"We're on the fifth floor," he told her, then grinned proudly. "It's the top floor!"

"You mean they actually have more than one floor?" Lily asked sarcastically.

Rufus just smirked, and pressed the elevator button.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the elevator is broken. We'll have it fixed tomorrow or the next day. The stairs are on the other side," the lady behind the front desk said to them, leaning over the desk to look at them.

"Of _course_ it is!" Lily said under her breath. She sighed.

Rufus nodded politely at the lady behind the counter. "Thanks!" He turned to Lily. "No biggie! It won't hurt us to get a little exercise. You wanted to get in shape anyway, right?" He grinned at Lily.

Lily shot him a look. She was so not even in the mood to be amused an _anything_—let alone a borderline insulting joke.

Rufus gave her a look of his own. "I'm kidding, Lil. You know I think you're perfect just the way you are. You're the one who wanted to get a better body. I'm the one who told you I _love_ your body."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get up to our room. I'm exhausted!"

Rufus nodded, then held the door open for her.

Lily walked in, then headed up the stairs, grunting as she carried two of her heavy bags up. Rufus already had three bags in his hand, two of them being hers, so he couldn't carry the two in her hand for her. She guessed she should be lucky there was only five floors and not a lot more. Not that a dump like this would have many more floors. Even so, they just _had_ to have the top floor, and the elevator just _had_ to be broken. She sure hoped the rest of this trip went better, for, if it didn't, it wasn't going to be the romantic trip _she_ was hoping for, or the sex-filled trip _Rufus_ was hoping for.

The hallway floor was covered with carpet the same pattern as the ugly rug in the lobby. Lily was surprised there was no orange shag carpet in the hallway. The walls were lined with photographs of hula dancers and beautiful beaches. As if pictures of a better place would make the hotel a better place.

Rufus opened the door, and set the bags down. Then, he turned to Lily. "Set those down, please." He nodded toward her bags. "I believe I have a wife to carry over the threshold."

Lily looked around. "A wife? Where?" she asked dryly.

Rufus gave her a look. "Come on, Lil. Please?"

Lily sighed. "Oh, all right!" She set her bags down, and Rufus picked her up.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Who knew? Maybe the room _would_ be nicer than the rest of the hotel. Besides, she loved when her husband made romantic gestures.

However, when they got into the room, she realized she had been wrong in hoping that the room would be better. There was a king-sized bed that looked like it was made out of bamboo. The duvet had a pretty floral print on it, but Lily had to wonder how often it got washed. Not that it looked dirty. She just worried that a place like this wasn't big on laundering too often. There was a sliding glass door with curtains that matched the bed spread. And _there_ was the orange shag carpeting! Of course! She should have known the hotel rooms would be what had the orange shag carpeting. Surprisingly, the walls weren't orange. They were white with pink stripes and pink orchids all over. There was a dresser made of what looked like oak. Out on the balcony was a round white metal table with two matching white metal chairs. Their "ocean view" was just a view of the so called "beach" they had seen on the way in. Even in the dark, the water looked like a muddy brown. And here Lily had thought that Hawaiian water would be pretty and blue.

Rufus set her down, then brought their bags in. Then, he shut the door. "So, what do you think?" he asked with a grin as he looked around the room.

Lily looked at him, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd say you've been had by the travel agent." She moved an arm out to gesture around the room. "If she thinks this is nice, then I'd hate to see what she thinks is a dump!"

Rufus frowned. "You don't like it?"

Lily went back to crossing her arms. This time, she added a suspicious look and a foot tap. "Rufus, come on. You can't possibly think this is nice."

Rufus' shoulders slumped. "All right, I admit, maybe it's not as nice as I thought it would be."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Ya think?"

"But it's not _that_ bad, is it?" he asked.

"Rufus, didn't you see pictures of this place before you booked it?" Lily asked.

Rufus shook his head. "No. I just took the agent's word for it."

"Who does that?" Lily asked, throwing her hands in the air now.

Rufus sighed, and plopped himself down onto the bed. "Apparently, I do. I guess I wanted to be as surprised as you when we got here."

Lily laughed bitterly. "Mission accomplished!"

Rufus sighed. "Lil, I'm sorry you don't like it, okay? I just wanted something we could afford, and this is the package that the travel agent put together. It's expensive to stay in Hawaii, you know? Between the round-trip plane ride, the eight nights and seven days we're staying here, our food, and all the excursions I paid for, it gets expensive! That's not even mentioning the baggage fee for the plane."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, will you forget about the baggage fee already? Rufus, are you forgetting we're rich?"

"I know, but we won't be if we keep dishing all our out!" Rufus stated.

Lily scowled, recrossing her arms over her chest. "Oh for goodness sake! That is what money is for—_spending_!"

"I know that, but I don't like to give people money when they overcharge. If we keep giving people who overcharge us money, they will get over confident and keep charging more and more until, pretty soon, _they'll_ be the rich ones, and _we'll_ be the poor ones!" Rufus said, crossing his own arms over his chest.

"You're being over cautious," Lily said with a sigh.

Rufus sighed. "Come on, Lil. I know these aren't the best accommodations, but, it's our honeymoon. I mean, we're in _Hawaii_ for goodness sake! And, most importantly, we're _together_." He stood up, and pulled Lily into his arms. He kissed her. "Isn't that what's important?"

Lily looked at him for a moment without a word. Then, she sighed. "Oh, Rufus, I suppose you're right. I'm sorry."

Rufus kissed her again, and gently rubbed her back. "Why don't we just relax a little? We can get ready for bed, then we could go to sleep...or enjoy the first night of our honeymoon." He raised an eyebrow and grinned at her.

Lily grinned at him. "Well, now that you mention it, it _would_ be a waste to let a night go by without me wearing one of my special outfits I bought for the trip."

Rufus moaned. "Mm, why don't you go ahead into the bathroom and slip into it while I get the room ready?"

Lily grinned. "Okay." She grabbed her bag, then headed toward the bathroom.

Rufus was just about to search his bag for the candles and lighter he had brought along when he heard Lily scream as if she were being murdered.

"Lil!" Rufus ran to the bathroom as fast as his legs would take him. "What?" he asked as soon as he got into the bathroom.

Lily pointed to the sink. "Look!"

Rufus looked into the sink where she was pointing, and saw not one, but _two_ cockroaches. "Ew," he said.

"You think? Get them out of there!" Lily wined.

Rufus quickly grabbed a big wad of toilet paper, then headed over to the sink and wrapped the two bugs in them. Then, he dropped the wad into the toilet, and flushed. "There. All gone."

"Check the shower!" Lily ordered.

Rufus did as told, not wanting to admit to Lily that he was afraid to.

Luckily, when he pulled the curtain back, there was no sign of anything—living or not.

"Okay, I may have gone for the cheaper option when it came to finding a hotel, but I didn't pay so little that there should be cockroaches!" Rufus said, annoyed now that the ordeal was over and he had time to take it all in. "I'm going to go call the front desk and complain."

"Ask them to come up and change the sheets too! And I want the bedspread washed," Lily said as she opened her makeup case.

"I'm sure the sheets are clean, Lil," Rufus said, casting a weary glance at her.

"I'm not taking any chances after finding those cockroaches. If you want me in that bed with you tonight, or any night we're here, you'll have them bring up clean bedding," Lily said sternly.

Rufus sighed. "Yes, Dear." He headed into the bedroom, and called the front desk, explaining the situation.

Five minutes later, the maid came up. "I'm so sorry about that! I swear this room was clean when I cleaned it early this morning. I don't know where those roaches came from!" she assured him.

Rufus smiled. "It's all right. Who knows where bugs ever come from, right? They are always showing up out of nowhere." He didn't want to be rude to the poor thing. He was just happy that Lily was in the shower. With the mood she was in, she'd probably bite the maid's head off otherwise.

"I assure you those sheets were cleaned this morning and never used since being washed. I can wash the bedspread now, and have it back in a couple of hours if you'd like. Or, I can move you to another room. However, unfortunately, all the bedspreads are the same. We only wash them once a week, and we only have enough to fill each room. We have no extras," the maid explained. "So I'd have to wash the bedspread regardless of what room you are in."

"You know what? What my wife doesn't know won't hurt her. Do you have a dryer sheet I can use?" Rufus asked, getting a plan in mind.

The maid nodded. "Yes, Sir. I can go get one now if you'd like."

"Please. And hurry," Rufus ordered.

The maid nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." She rushed off.

Rufus kept the door propped open so the maid didn't have to knock upon her return. He just hoped Lily didn't come out of the bathroom before the maid got back.

Thankfully, the maid came right back, as promised, with the dryer sheet.

"Hold on a second," Rufus said.

He then quickly went to the bed, and rubbed the comforter and sheets down with the dryer sheet. Then, he handed the dryer sheet back to the maid. "Can you please dispose of this for me? I don't want to leave any evidence behind." He grinned. "Now they will all smell clean, and she'll be none the wiser."

The maid smirked. "You're terrible."

Rufus handed her a two dollar tip. "This never happened."

The maid pocketed the money, then looked at him funny. "What never happened?"

Rufus grinned. "Have a nice night."

"You too," the maid said.

Rufus shut the door behind her, then went back to looking for the candles.

Lily smiled when she came out of the bathroom and saw that the room was dark except for candles lit all over the room. There was a trail of red rose petals from the bathroom door to the bed, and then on top of the bed on her side. Rufus was waiting for her in bed, wearing only a pair of navy blue silk boxers.

"Come into the light so I can see you," Rufus told her.

Lily stayed back. "Are the bedsheets and bedspread changed?"

"Yes, they are freshly washed, and haven't been used since being washed," Rufus assured her.

Lily smiled. "Thank you!" She walked into the room then, and smirked when she saw Rufus' reaction. His mouth had dropped open, and he had a look on his face she was all too familiar with—pure, undeniable, lust. "You like?" she purred. "I know it's not Halloween, but I figured you'd like it anyway."

Rufus sat up in bed. "Oh, Lil, I _love_."

Lily smirked. He was practically drooling. She was wearing a sexy cop uniform made entirely out of black pleather. Well, except for the metal badge that was attacked to the chest area of the costume over her left breast, the metal badge over her hat, and the metal handcuffs that were linked to the pleather tie belt around her waist. The costume was a one-piece jumper with no sleeves. The bottom half of it was shorts that just barely covered her butt. She had the top half un-zippered so low that the inner sides of her breasts were revealed. She wore nothing but a black lace pair of underwear underneath. She had gotten her legs waxed and spray tanned the night before they had left, so her legs were smooth and tanned looking. On her feet were a pair of black, knee-high boots that laced up the whole way. They had a thin, two-inch heel.

She tilted her cop hat down a bit, and sauntered over to him seductively. "Word on the street has it that you've been bad. I'm afraid I'm going to have to do a strip search."

Rufus licked his lips. "Well, I guess you're gonna have to. Since it's your job and all." He sat back on the bed.

Lily walked over to him, and straddled him. She licked a slow, wet trail up the side of his neck.

Rufus moaned, and placed his hands over her lower hips.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Lily scolded with a click of her tongue as she wagged her right index finger at him. "No touching an officer! It looks like I'm going to have to cuff you."

Rufus nodded. "You wouldn't want me to escape."

Lily's eyes narrowed at him as she un-cuffed her cuffs from her belt. "Escaping is most definitely not an option." She cuffed his wrists to the bedpost, not taking her eyes off of his.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he breathed.

She slowly ran her hands up his chest. "Even so, one can never be too careful." She kissed all the way up his chest

She licked and nipped at his pectorals. Her hands slowly sliding down his body to massage him over his boxers. She smirked. "Now what do you have hiding in here, hm?" She raised an eyebrow.

Rufus moaned. "Why don't you check it out and see?" he said, swallowing hard.

"I think I might just have to do that," Lily said, slowly pulling down his boxers. She tossed them to the floor, then examined the item in question. She licked her lips, then raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have a license for that weapon?"

Rufus grinned. "No, Ma'am! I think I need to be punished."

Lily bit her bottom lip. "Well, I suppose I could let you off the hook if you were willing to do something for me."

Rufus' eyes were glazed over with lust. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, even a cop has needs, you know." Lily leaned down and brushed her lips against Rufus' left ear. "Especially a _woman_ cop," she purred.

Rufus moaned. "If you un-cuff me, I promise to fulfill every single one of those needs."

"Can I take your word for that?" Lily asked. She gently licked a trail up his left ear.

Rufus groaned. "Yes..." he hissed.

"Well, all right then. But you better be good at fulfilling my needs," Lily said.

"Oh, I can guarantee you, you won't be disappointed," Rufus assured her.

"All right. Since you're guaranteeing," Lily said. She reached over and pressed the safety latch on the cuffs. Since they were just toy cuffs, no key was needed.

As soon as Rufus' hands were free, he placed his hands over Lily's hips. "First, this must come off." He kissed her hard, then took her hat off her head, and flung it across the room. Next, he unzipped her jumper the whole way down, and slipped his hands in to fondle her breasts.

Lily threw her head back and closed her eyes. She bit her bottom lip, and moaned.

He slipped the pleather off her shoulders, and helped her slide the jumper completely off.

He then, pushed her down onto the bed on her back.

"Mm, these sheets smell good. I can tell their clean," she said.

Rufus smiled, looking proud of himself. "You were tired when we got here. Are you too tired for this?"

Her eyes darkened. "The shower woke me up. Don't try to wriggle out of our deal! Do I have to cuff you again?"

His eyes darkened as well. "I'm not tired anymore either, and there is no way you're gonna stop me from being able to touch you!"

"Good! We're in agreement then," she said.

Rufus let out a little growling sound that Lily knew from years of being his lover that meant he was extremely in the mood.

He kissed up her thighs, then unlaced her boots, and slipped them off without a word. Then, he ran his hands slowly up her legs until he got to the waistband of her lace underwear. "These have to go even though they are _so_ incredibly sexy on you," he said, taking his hands on each side of lace underwear, and pulling them down and off. He dropped them to the floor, then straddled her. "Are you sure you really want it?"

Lily could feel her eyes glazing over, she was so overcome with lust. She gently gripped his hair, and looked him in the eyes. "I demand you to give it to me now, Mr. Humphrey!"

"Yes, Ma'am! I'm not one to disobey an officer," Rufus said. He moaned, then held her close, and slipped inside of her.

She closed her eyes. "Mm, yes..."

Rufus licked and sucked her breasts, then began to move over her, making sure he hit ever single crevice inside of her that he knew from years of experience would drive her mad with pleasure.

She took his face between her hands and looked him in the eyes. "Come on, you can do better than _that_, Rufus. For Pete's sake, it's our honeymoon!"

Rufus cried out in the animalistic growl again, and took Lily harder.

She threw her head back again, and closed her eyes. "Yes, Rufus, just like that!"

"You're turning me on to no end!" Rufus told her, nipping at the side of her neck as he took her harder yet.

"That's the idea," Lily said, the lust very apparent in her voice.

Rufus knew he wasn't going to last long. But he didn't want to have his release before Lily, so he took her harder, making sure to hit all the right spots—repeatedly—all the while fondling her breasts, like he knew she loved when he did.

"Rufus!" she screamed. "I'm so close."

"Mm, I know," he said his mouth pressed against her neck. "Me too."

He continued to take her hard and fast.

She tightened her legs around his waist. Her moans were constant, and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.

Rufus knew it was now or never. There was no way he could last any longer. He pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in—hard."

Lily screamed in pleasure and he continued to do it a few more times until they both found their release and came crashing down—literally.

The bed had broken, and now they were both lying on top of a mattress, and a pile of bamboo looking sticks.

For a moment, neither one of them said anything.

Rufus spoke first. "Are you angry? I know you were already a little ticked off at me for not choosing a better hotel."

Lily looked at him. "I should be."

Rufus' face fell.

Then Lily broke into a grin. "But this is too darn hilarious to be angry with you!"

They looked at each other, both grinning now. Then, they both burst into laughter.

"You sure know how to pick a hotel, Rufus!" Lily joked, tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Rufus had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard too. "We'll see how funny we both think it is when the hotel manager sees this."

Lily burst into another fit of giggles, which made Rufus laugh as well.

Then, Rufus straddled her again.

Lily cried out in surprise.

"Ready for round two?" he asked her, his eyes wriggling up and down suggestively as they usually did.

Before Lily could respond, the only part of the bed that had remained standing crashed down to the floor.

Their laughter didn't stop for the next five minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 5: Hella Scary**_

That night, they just stayed on the mattress. Given their attire—or rather lack thereof—they decided not to talk to the manager until the next morning. They had been too tired to get their regular clothes back on. So, they just slipped their undergarments and nightwear on, then went to sleep. That is, after they put the broken bamboo parts off to the side.

However, come morning, once they were awake, they got dressed and ready for the day, then called down to the front desk.

"I am _so_ sorry. We planned on taking next month off so that we could replace the beds in all the rooms with sturdier, more modern beds. We even have them in our cellar, waiting to be set up. We just didn't get to setting them up yet," the manager stated.

"If the beds weren't sturdy, then why did you get these ones to begin with? Why didn't you set the other ones up earlier?" Lily asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

The manager held his hands out. "Again, I am so sorry, Ma'am. The beds seemed fine when we first purchased them. We bought them years ago, when these were actually considered one of the best quality. This was before all the newer stuff came out. They seemed to be fine for now. We've never had someone actually break the bed before."

Lily shot him a look, and began to tap her foot. "So it's _our_ fault?"

The manager shook his head. "No, Ma'am. I'm sorry if it sounded like I was implying that. I assure you I was not."

"What can you do to rectify our situation?" Rufus asked, a little embarrassed at his wife's hostility. What happened to the woman who thought it was hilarious last night?

"Well, we can give you another room, but the bed would be the same. We can give you a refund on last night, and or let you out of our twenty-four hour cancellation policy if you don't wish to stay here any longer. Or, if you choose to stay, I will give you half off what you paid to stay here for the full week. Are you guys going out today? If you do, I can assure you, your new, sturdier bed will be here all set up when you get back." The manager smiled at them, his hands clasped behind his back as he waited to hear their decision.

"I think we should just go to another hotel," Lily said, her arms uncrossed now, and her eyes fixed on her husband's.

"Lil, he's offering us half off if we stay here! Plus, you heard him. When we get back, we'll have a new, sturdier, bed," Rufus insisted.

"I assure you, you won't find a better deal," the manager told them. "You can feel free to look around at other hotels, but you'll see I'm right."

Rufus looked at Lily. "We don't want to waste time looking for a new hotel anyway when we have an excursion to go on."

Lily sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine! We'll stay." She cast a glance at the manager. "But I want clean sheets on the bed too! The comforter can stay. The maid washed it for us already."

Rufus silently willed the manager not to question the maid washing it, since of course, she hadn't really.

The manager. "Done! I will make sure last night is free, and that the rest of your bill gets adjusted."

Rufus nodded. "Thank you!"

The manager left.

Rufus turned to Lily with a smile. "You ready to go?"

Lily sighed. "I suppose."

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked her.

"I missed my chance to change hotels," she said with a sigh, heading for her purse.

Rufus followed her, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We're getting this hotel cheaper now! And we get an all new, never before used, bed. It will be guaranteed clean."

She smiled over her shoulder at him. "Well, the never before used bed is a good thing at least."

Rufus kissed her cheek, then nodded toward the door. "Come on. Let's go do our first excursion. It's our helicopter tour! You look so sexy. I want to show my sexy wife off!"

Lily grinned. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts that went to her knees, and a baby pink lace cami. On her feet were white strappy sandals. "You really like?"

Rufus nodded. "I don't usually see you in pink. It's a great color on you!" He kissed her sweetly on the lips, then took her hand in his own. Her finger and toe nails were painted the shame shade of baby pink as her top, as were her lips.

She squeezed his hand. "I'll have to wear pink more often then!"

"I hope you do!" Rufus told her.

They grinned at each other, then left their room hand-in-hand for their first excursion.

"I paid for the sixty-minute helicopter tour instead of the forty-five minute one. It was fifty-four more dollars per person, but, I figured, since we're on our honeymoon, why not splurge a little?" Rufus said excitedly as they arrived at the landing strip.

"You really went all out," Lily said sarcastically.

Rufus didn't seem to pick up on her sarcasm. It was either that, or he was ignoring it. "I wanted the best flight for the best wife!" He grinned at her, and kissed her cheek.

Lily sighed. She certainly couldn't stay annoyed with him after a comment like that. "In your face, Alison!" she said with a grin.

Rufus laughed.

"So, where's the helicopter?" Lily asked. "All I see is that heap of junk over there." She pointed to an old, battered looking helicopter that looked like it was on it's last leg.

Just as she did so, a pilot came out of it, and waved to them.

They waved back, a little confused.

"Aloha! Are you the Humphreys?" he asked.

Rufus and Lily nodded a little hesitantly.

He extended his hand to them. "My name is Jack Driver, which is funny because I'm a flyer—not a driver! I mean that too. I never learned how to drive." He winked at them.

Even though they were in Hawaii, Jack had an accent. It sounded to Lily like a cross between western and hillbilly. In fact, he didn't even _look_ Hawaiian, what with his blonde hair and barely tanned skin. Lily was reluctant to shake his hand, so Rufus shook it first. Lily did after Rufus did, but only because she didn't want to be rude. Was this guy for real?

"Don't worry though! I'm am excellent pilot for having only flown twice before," Jack assured them.

Lily felt her face grow hot. She suddenly felt clammy. She leaned up against Rufus for support.

"Um, you know what? Maybe a helicopter tour isn't really right for my wife and I," Rufus said, sounding as nervous as Lily was.

Lily nodded.

Jack burst into laughter. "Relax! It's just a little humor from a pilot to his passengers. I've flown a lot of times. I'm great at flying. I wouldn't have gotten my license if I wasn't." He winked at them.

Rufus visibly relaxed, but Lily still felt a little on edge.

"Besides, unfortunately, there are no refunds. So, if you guys give up the flight, you throw away the five hundred ninety dollars total y'all paid," Jack told them.

"You okay?" Rufus asked Lily, gently squeezing her hand.

Lily wouldn't call herself cheap in the slightest, but, even so, she hated wasting money—especially that much money. So, even though she was still a little scared, she nodded. "I'm fine." She squeezed Rufus' hand in return, and smiled at him. "Let's do this. It will be fun to see the island."

"It's a great tour of the complete island!" Jack said with a nod.

"Don't we have to wait for the others?" Rufus asked Jack.

Jack shook his head. "No, Sir! You two are the only ones signed up for this flight. You can't fit many more than two in ol' Angelica here. I named her after my first girlfriend." Jack winked at them. He then headed over to the "heap of junk" as Lily had called it earlier, and opened the door. "Your copter awaits!" He said with a toothy grin and an over exaggerated bow. He was missing a tooth, Lily noticed with disdain.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Lily asked, pausing at the entrance.

Jack nodded. "Yes, Ma'am! Sure it looks a little rusty, and it could use a good paint job, but the engine and propeller were just put in two weeks ago, all brand new! This baby is safe to fly. It was looked over twice by the mechanics, and got the okay to fly." He pat the side of the helicopter for emphasis.

Lily sighed.

Rufus took her hand, and she reluctantly got in. She wasn't too fond of being by the window, but there wasn't much choice in a tour helicopter.

Rufus got in beside her, and Jack slammed the door shut. She tried not to panic, but she was starting to feel a slight bit claustrophobic.

Rufus took her hand and squeezed it, then kissed her cheek.

She looked at him, and he smiled at her.

"We'll be fine. You won't even think about it once you see all the beautiful scenery," he assured her.

Lily took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. She loved how he knew her so well that she didn't even have to tell him her problems. He already knew her worries.

"Y'all ready?" Jack asked, looking back at them from his seat in front.

Lily sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Rufus nodded. "Ditto," he said, his hand still squeezing Lily's hand.

"I hope you remembered your cameras!" Jack said as he started the helicopter.

"We did!" Lily said, putting on a smile. She tried to concentrate on Rufus' hand in hers, and the thought of all the wonderful things they would be able to photograph. She was still nervous, but it helped.

It didn't take long for the helicopter to be up in the air, and soon, it was higher up than Lily would have liked it to be.

"This is the best way to see Maui, and the rest of Hawaii. I just got to make sure I don't crash into any mountains!" Jack laughed at his own joke, but Lily didn't find any humor in it. She didn't look at Rufus to see what his reaction was. She just squeezed his hand even tighter for moral support.

"That's how Patsy Cline died, ya know. Her plane hit a mountain," Jack continued.

Lily suddenly felt like she was going to throw up.

"Of course, hers was just a little prop plane—not a helicopter. Even so, her plane was probably still bigger than this helicopter is. One wrong move and this baby is toast!" Jack said.

"Can you please stop talking about the helicopter crashing? You're making my wife nervous," Rufus said to him.

Jack looked over his shoulder, and smirked at them. "From your tone, I think your wife isn't the only one I'm scaring!"

"Please keep your eyes on the sky!" Rufus said weakly.

"Relax, Mr. Humphrey! Take a chill pill! I know what I'm doing. There's nothing to crash into...for now anyway." Jack looked back to the sky anyway.

Rufus squeezed Lily's hand so hard it almost hurt her.

Lily smiled to herself. As much as she loved her husband, it felt good to know she wasn't alone in her fear. Besides, she was glad Jack had called Rufus out on pretending to be concerned about her when he was clearly concerned about himself. Though, she supposed he was concerned about her too. Still, him being concerned for her clearly wasn't his only motive in kindly asking Jack to shut up.

"All right! Here we are flying over Molokai. That beautiful sight down there is the Kalaupapa Peninsula. The Kalaupapa Peninsula has the highest sea cliffs in the world. The highest cliff dropping as far as 3,315 feet! Trust me, you would not want to fall off or jump off one of _those_ cliffs! Well, unless you plan on killing yourself. Even with the Pacific Ocean down below, I'd imagine you'd hit the water so hard, every bone in your body would break!" Jack said.

Lily was starting to feel a little shaky, but Rufus was too busy taking pictures for her to grab onto him. She took a few shots herself, but then sat back in her seat, and tried not to think of how high up they were.

"There's a low shield volcano straight down on the left side." Jack pointed to where it was.

Lily peeked out the window, again, trying not to think of how high up they were, and to just enjoy the sites.

"And, that large area of land down there is Father Damien's Leper Colony. Father Damien settled there in 1873 when 1,200 men, women, and children were exiled there for having leprosy. They were quarantined there, so as not to pass the disease onto anyone. In 1969, the law was appealed, meaning the lepers no longer had to stay there. However, today, there are still fourteen who chose to still stay there, for, even though they no longer have leprosy, they are scarred so badly, their reintegration into mainstream society would probably prove too difficult for them. This way, living with only others who suffer through the same thing, they don't need to worry about being frowned upon, whispered about, or looked at funny. Nor do they have to worry about bullies, because The Good Lord knows, people bully no matter what age they are. Bullying certainly does not stop after high school like it should." Jack shook his head in disgust. "Anyway, the colony is now part of the Kalaupapa National Historical Park."

Lily was so enthralled by the story, she found herself listening, and taking pictures without even worrying about the height.

"I'm trying to see the lepers, but I can't see any movement," Rufus stated, his hands and face pressed to the window.

"Well, then, lets go down and see them! Shall we?" Jack asked.

Before Rufus could respond, Jack made a nosedive down toward the ground.

Lily and Rufus both screamed.

Jack laughed, and brought the helicopter back up. "Just kidding!"

Lily's heart was pounding so hard in her chest, it felt like it was going to break free of her rib cage. "Don't...do...that!" she said between breaths. She was panting so hard she could barely breathe. She wondered if that is what a panic attack felt like.

Rufus held her close, and kissed the top of her head. "So not funny!" he said to Jack.

Jack chuckled. "I'm sorry I scared you. It's just a little pilot humor!"

Lily eased up a little when they passed over the Haleakala Crater, the "7 pools" of Oheo (as Jack had called it), Hana Town, and the breathtakingly beautiful but rugged waterfall coastline of the North Shore Rainforest.

As Jack began telling them about the sights they were seeing, Rufus and Lily both took some time to calm down from the near heart attack Jack had given them. Eventually, they both calmed down enough to take some pictures.

Lily took a lot of pictures, and noticed that Rufus was taking a lot as well. She smiled, loving that they could both appreciate the beauty.

After they passed by the rainforest, they rode in silence for a moment, then they came across some mountains.

"These are the West Maui Mountains," Jack said, finally speaking again. "To the Hawaiians, these are known as Komohana. To geologists, they are known as Mauna Kahalawai. Then there are those who simply call it the West Maui Volcano. It is an eroded shield volcano that is one quarter of Maui."

Rufus and Lily both took pictures of the volcano, then stopped taking pictures for a moment to observe the beautiful scenery below. However, they did snap a few more occasional photos of things they found particularly breathtaking as they went along.

"There are three districts on west Maui—Lāhaina, Kāʻanapali, and Wailuku, also known as the four waters," Jack said. "The four waters being, Waikapū, Wailuku, Waiʻehu, and Waiheʻe."

As they passed over each district and the four waters, Jack pointed out which one was which. "The summit peak is called Pu‛u Kukui. It is 5,788 feet, or 1,764 meters if you'd rather," he then added.

He then proceeded to tell them more about Pu‛u Kukui. When he was finished, he smiled. "All right! That concludes your tour. I'm so glad ya'll were the first to accompany me on my first solo flight!"

Rufus and Lily looked at each other, and then at Jack. "Solo flight?" they asked in unison.

Jack nodded. "Oh, yeah!" he looked back at them, and raised his eyebrows up and down. "Cool, isn't it?"

"You told us you flew many times before!" Lily reminded him.

"I did! With a copilot. He got sick today, and they didn't have anyone else to take his place, so the boss thought it would be the perfect time for me to go out on my own. I'd have to eventually anyway. I can't always be with someone. I need to learn how to take care of myself when I have no one else," Jack explained.

"Can you please just bring us down now?" Rufus asked, sounding nervous. He grabbed Lilly's hand, and gave it a not to gentle squeeze.

Lily realized that Rufus' hand was as sweaty as her hand was. She knew that meant he must have been as nervous as she was.

"Sure thing! Like I said, this concludes the tour. Your parachutes are in the back. You can jump here. You'll land near where we started if you're lucky," Jack said. He then laughed at the looks on Rufus and Lily's faces. "I'm just kidding! Chillax! I'll take you safely back. I just need to switch over to the other gas tank. Hold on a second..." He looked at the tank, his hand paused on the lever. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What uh oh?" Rufus asked, his voice already sounding panicked.

"The gas tank! It's not filled! I could have _sworn_ I filled it before I left!" Jack sounded panicked.

"Don't you double check these things before you take off?" Lily asked, sitting straight up in her seat now. She gripped the bottom of her seat—hard.

"I forgot this time! I just assumed it was filled. Usually my copilot checks on that for me. I am so used to him taking care of it, it didn't cross my mind to check it myself this time!" Jack said.

"Well, it darn well should have!" Rufus screamed.

"Maybe we have enough to gas to land," Jack said.

"We had better!" Lily said, her voice panic-stricken.

"I'll try my best. Hold on tight! This is going to be a fast and bumpy ride!" Jack said.

"Rufus!" Lily cried out.

Rufus held on tightly to her with one arm, and onto the bottom of his seat with the other.

Lily did the same, holding onto Rufus with one arm, and her seat with the other.

They nosedived quickly toward the ground.

Lily was sobbing, and even Rufus was crying out in horror.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound could be heard.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"It means we're out of gas. We're not going to make it!" Jack said.

Lily let out an even louder sob.

The plane started down faster then.

"I think we're going to hit a mountain! I am _so_ sorry guys. It has been a pleasure knowing you!" Jack said, sounding as if he were going to cry.

"Rufus!" Lily cried, squeezing Rufus' hand tighter.

"I love you, Lil." Rufus said sadly.

"I love you too, Rufus" Lily said.

They gave a loving, longing, look at each other, and then closed their eyes, and prepared themselves for the collision.

"And this concludes your tour with Hell of a Tour helicopter tours!" Jack said after safely landing them back on the landing strip at the Hell of a Tour helicopter tours.

He got out, and opened the helicopter door. "I hope you all enjoyed your tour. It was a pleasure to meet you both!"

Rufus and Lily both slowly sat up straight and looked at him. "Huh?" they asked in unison.

Jack smirked. "We're back! Y'all didn't actually think we were really out of gas, did ya?" He winked at them.

"Uh, yes?" Rufus said, as he exited the helicopter. It came out more as a question than an answer. He helped Lily out of the helicopter.

Lily dropped to the ground, and kissed it.

Jack chuckled. "No way! I was just razzin' ya! Didn't you know that that is what our tours specializes in? When we say 'hell of a tour' we really mean a 'hell' of a tour! As in, it scares the hell out'a ya! Get it?" Jack snorted.

"So, that wasn't your first solo flight?" Lily asked, standing up now.

Jack hit the air with his hand. "Na! Are you kidding me? When first flying solo, I flew without passengers for a _month_ before I flew solo _with_ passengers. That was years ago that I flew solo with passengers for the first time. I know how to fly just fine, Ma'am. There was never any real danger of me crashin.' I'm just supposed to shake you guys up. It's what we do here at Hell of a Tour helicopter tours. People get a kick out of it. Some even take their unsuspecting friends on our tours as a practical joke! Didn't you know?"

"Well, _I_ certainly didn't know about it anyway." Lily glared at Rufus.

Rufus' mouth dropped open, and he held his hands up. "Don't look at me! I had no idea either! I was just as scared as you were!"

"Didn't the travel agent tell you anything about what kind of tour this was?" Lily asked him.

Rufus shook his head. "Obviously not! All she told me was the price, and the areas it toured. She probably didn't know what kind it was either. I never even heard of such a thing before, and she probably hadn't either."

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "A travel agent should have known!"

"Hey, I'm sorry for scarin' y'all. I just thought one of you knew, and was playing along to scare the other. Like I said, we get a lot of practical jokers on our tours. Or, I figured maybe you both were playing along just to get into the fun of it. We also get those kind of people on our tours."

Lily glared at him. "You honestly couldn't see how terrified and out of our minds we both were?"

Jack shrugged. "Like I said, Ma'am, I thought one of you was playing along, and the other was a real good actor. Or, I thought you were _both_ real good actors, and just playing along."

"Well, you did a good job or acting scared at the end. Maybe _you_ should be the actor," Rufus said to Jack with a smirk. He reached into his wallet and took out a fifty, then handed it to the pilot as a tip.

Jack took the money, and stuffed it in his pocket. He nodded at Rufus. "Thank you kindly! So sorry again about the misunderstandin'."

"It's all right. What matters is that we made it back safely." Rufus pat Jack on the shoulder.

"Have a good day now, ya hear?" Jack said to Rufus and Lily. "It was a pleasure meetin' ya both." He nodded politely at them.

"You too," Rufus said with a nod.

Lily smiled forcefully. "_Charmed_." She looked none too pleased, and had her arms crossed over her chest. She was tapping her foot.

Jack waved and smiled, then quickly slipped back into the building.

Rufus turned to Lily. "I'm sorry about that, Lil."

Lily shot a look at him. "You shouldn't have even tipped him, you know. What kind of helicopter tour is this, anyway? A tour to scare people? I never heard of such a stupid thing before in my entire life! The helicopter looked like a heap of junk, and I still don't think it's normal that only two passengers can fit at a time. All the other tours I know of, unless privately run, are for more than two guests at a time!"

"It wasn't _his_ fault. He was just doing his job, Lil. He was nice!" Rufus protested.

Lily rolled her eyes. "More like dumb as a doornail for not seeing how genuinely scared out of our minds we both were. Rufus Humphrey, why couldn't you have looked into the tour more before buying it?"

Rufus held his hands up to her. "You said yourself you never heard of anything like that before. How was I even to expect it was a tour to scare people? You saw me. I was just as scared out of my mind as you were. Do you think I _like_ being scared out of my mind?" He held his thumb and index finger within centimeters apart. "I'm telling you, Lil, I was this close to peeing my pants!"

Lily didn't want to, but she couldn't stop it. She smirked. "You _were_ pretty scared."

Rufus nodded. "I would have died all wet and smelling like urine."

Lily laughed, and uncrossed her arms. "You're disgusting!"

Rufus grinned. "I never thought I'd see the day where Lily Humphrey drops to the dirty ground and kisses it!"

"I was just so relieved to not be a burned up pile of ashes!" Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest again.

Rufus nodded. "Even so, it was a good tour aside from the scaring us out of our minds part, wasn't it?"

Lily sighed. "I suppose." She uncrossed her arms. "We did get some great shots."

Rufus nodded.

Lily sighed again, and linked her arm with his. "I still can't believe you finally spend a lot of money on something here, and it's to scare us out of our minds."

Rufus laughed. "It figures, right?"

Lily smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Please tell me there are no more excursions planned for today. I don't have it in me for another one right now."

Rufus shook his head. "The only thing I have planned now is getting lunch, then testing out our new bed together." He grinned down at her, and wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Lily grinned up at him. "Now _that_ I think I can handle!"

They kissed, then, headed with their arms around each other to catch a cab, and find a good place to eat for lunch.

After a lunch at a nice little cafe, they headed back to their hotel.

"I'm afraid to look," Lily said as Rufus opened the door to their hotel room.

Rufus grinned over his shoulder at her. "It couldn't possibly be as bad as the one that broke."

Lily shrugged. "With this place, you never know."

Rufus got the door open, and they both walked in.

Immediately, they looked at the bed.

"It's not bad!" Rufus said, shutting the door behind them.

Lily nodded as she took it all in.

The bed seemed to be made of a cherry wood this time. There was a cute little beach scene carved into the headboard with what looked like a piña colada carved in the middle of it. The linens all looked clean. Their comforter, as promised, was still there, and the bed was nicely made.

"The piña colada looks a little out of place in the middle of the beach, but, other than that, it looks like a pretty nice bed! I must say, I'm quite surprised," Lily stated.

Rufus wrapped his arms around her from behind, and grinned. "Maybe someone was drinking it on the beach, then set it down while they went for a swim."

"But it's full! It's like no one drank out of it yet," Lily stated, still examining the headboard.

Rufus nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck. "What are we doing discussing the headboard when we could be testing out the sturdiness of the bed?" he murmured. He kissed down the side of her neck.

Lily smiled, her hands resting over top of his around her waist. "Good question! Should I slip into another one of my lingeries?"

"Na! I plan on getting your clothes off pretty quickly anyway. You're better off just saving it for tonight!" Rufus said, before backing her toward the bed.

She smiled, and took his face between her hands. "Sounds like a plan."

He laid her back down onto the bed, and they kissed passionately, more than ready to give the bed the ultimate test of strength.

"Mm, that was amazing, as usual," Lily said with a smile, as she cuddled up close to Rufus after their lovemaking.

Rufus grinned, and raised an eyebrow. "Did you expect anything less than amazing from me?"

Lily grinned, then kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Nope!"

Rufus gently stroked her cheek. "You were pretty amazing yourself—no surprise there!" He lowered his eyes as they kissed again. "Well, I guess the bed passed the test! We sure gave it a good workout," he then said with a proud grin. He wriggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Lily laughed. "That we did!"

Rufus sighed contently. "So, what should we do next?"

Lily tapped her right index finger to her lips. "Hm... Well, I don't know. We're in Hawaii. I kind of want to do something different. Something exciting, but not dangerous like the helicopter."

Rufus thought about it for a short moment. "You know, I think I have just the thing!" he said.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. "What?"

"Let's get dressed, and then I'll bring you there." Rufus said, getting out of bed.

"I don't know, Rufus. This isn't something that's going to turn around and bite us in the butt, is it?" Lily asked.

Rufus shook his head. "Na! At least, I don't think it will."

"Rufus!" Lily said in a warning tone.

Rufus smirked at her. "Trust me, Lil, okay? Believe me, I don't want another helicopter incident any more than you do."

Lily examined him for a moment, then sighed. "Oh, all right, fine! But if we end up fearing for our lives again, you're not seeing that lingerie tonight, or possibly any night!"

Rufus nodded. "Warning taken." He was pretty sure Lily would like his idea. Besides, even if it didn't turned out as well as he thought, it couldn't possibly turn out as bad as the helicopter ride had! At least, he hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 6: Jealousy Can Be a Good Thing**_

"Well, I must say, it does look like fun," Lily said as she and Rufus arrived at the zipline tours.

"I made sure I picked the family friendly one. This doesn't go nearly as high, and is the only one that children as young as five can ride," Rufus explained. "I figured neither of us would want to go on the higher ones after what we went through today on the helicopter."

Lily nodded, and placed a hand overtop of his shoulder. "Good thinking!"

Rufus kissed her cheek. "So, this is okay? I figured it would be another nice way for us to see some beautiful scenery. Also, I think it will be kind of fun to ride down the zipline. They are a hundred percent safe. We have no danger of crashing or falling."

Lily smirked. "That's certainly good to know. Sure! Let's give it a try. It might be fun." She grinned.

Rufus grinned too. He then nodded toward the check in booth. "Let's go sign up!"

Lily nodded her agreement, and took his hand. Then, together, they walked hand-in-hand over to the check in booth.

Rufus hadn't realized they had needed reservations, but, as luck would have it, there were still empty spots available.

"Finally, something's going our way," Rufus said as they signed up.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Lily said.

"You can head right on over there. You'll be introduced to your guide, and he'll give you your equipment," the receptionist said with a polite smile at them.

"Thank you," Rufus said.

He and Lily walked hand-in-hand over to where the receptionist had pointed.

There was a mother and father with a son who looked to be around eight, there was a mother and a daughter who looked to be around thirteen, there was a couple, who looked to be in their early twenties, and there was a solo lady and a solo guy. The lady looked to be in her early forties, and the guy looked to be in his fifties.

"Hello! My name is Ashley! I will be your guide for the day," their male tour guide said. He was blonde, tanned, and extremely good looking. He looked to be in his late twenties. To top it all off, he had an Australian accent.

Rufus snickered, and gently elbowed Lily in the ribs. "Ashley for a guy? And what's with all the non Hawaiians running things here? It's Hawaii for goodness sake!"

"Sh!" Lily quietly scolded. "I think he's cute."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "If you like the stereotypical Australian type."

"I do," Lily said simply.

Rufus' mouth dropped open. Then, he closed it, crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted as he listened to Ashley and his stupid accent tell them how to put on their gear, and how to keep their ride safe.

"Now, if you all want to get suited up, we can start our tour as soon as you're all ready to go," Ashley said.

Rufus immediately struggled with getting his harness on. "Who on earth can actually get this thing on? There's so many buckles, and it bends all weird, and..." He looked over to see that Lily already had her harness on. "How'd you do that?" he grumbled, a little embarrassed that his wife had gotten hers on so easily when he couldn't even decide which way it went.

Lily smirked. "You have it on backwards and upside down. No wonder you can't get it on! Take it off."

Rufus raised his eyebrows at her and grinned. "Right here?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't be cute."

Rufus pouted. "So you want me to be ugly?"

Lily laughed. "Just shut up and take your harness off!"

Rufus did as told, then she handed it to him in the right direction he needed it to be for him to put it on.

He put it on.

"Now, you buckle the two over your chest like this..." She buckled the two straps over his chest. The top of the harness looked like a life vest only with buckles instead of a zipper. "Then, you buckle the two straps between your legs." She crouched down in front of him, buckled the right strap that wrapped around Rufus' right thigh, then moved onto the left one.

Rufus grinned down at her. "I like you down in front of me like that."

Lily blushed, then stood up. "Don't be a pig," she said quietly.

"You know you love it!" he said. He then pulled her close, and brushed his lips against her right ear as he murmured, remember the magazine?"

She shivered despite the heat. She remembered.

"Did you two get your harnessed on okay?" Ashley asked with a big grin, displaying his perfectly white teeth.

Lily grinned at him. "What do you think?" She held up her arms.

Ashley pulled at her straps to make sure they were secured correctly. "All looks good!" he told her with a wink and a grin.

Lily grinned. "Good!"

Rufus rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she was fawning all over Ashley like that right in front of him! He bet Ashley had loved pulling at her straps. What a cad.

"Do you want to check _my_ straps?" Rufus asked him.

Ashley grinned. "It's okay, Mate! I saw your wife adjusting your straps. After checking hers out, I have no doubt in my mind that she tightened yours good!"

Lily giggled.

"Oh brother!" Rufus grumbled under his breath with another eye roll.

"You're looking at his butt," Rufus grumbled as they walked directly behind Ashley. The first part of their tour involved walking through a pretty walking trail on their way to get up on the observation deck.

"He's got a nice butt," Lily said, not even bothering to try to deny it. The single older man, Bob, was next to Ashley, talking to him, so Ashley wasn't paying attention enough to hear them. Also, they were about a two feet behind him. "There's nothing wrong with admiring the view. After all, that's what we're here for." She winked at Rufus.

"_Right_," Rufus said sarcastically. "What's wrong with _my_ butt?"

"You know I love it!" Lily said with a grin. She pinched his putt over his jean shorts.

Rufus jumped forward. "Stop that!" He blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, stop being a grumpy Gus!" Lily said in a baby voice. She pinched his face cheeks.

"Lily, you're embarrassing me," he said quietly through clenched teeth.

She smirked. "Please! No one's paying attention to us. But if you'd rather I leave you alone and go talk to Ashley..."

"Right here with me is just fine, thank you," Rufus said, pulling her close to his side.

Lily smiled, and wrapped an arm around his waist. She then rested her head on his shoulder as they walked the rest of the way to the observation deck.

"All right, everyone! This is where we will be taking the first zipline from. However, since it's so beautiful up here, as I'm sure you all have noticed..." Ashley paused to gesture around the area with his hand. "I will let you guys take a few minutes to observe the area, and take some pictures."

Everyone started looking over the rails then. Most of them snapping pictures as they talked amongst themselves.

"This really is beautiful," Lily said, her arm still around Rufus as they observed the beautiful bi-costal ocean, as well as the breathtaking gardens of the tropical plantation down below them.

Rufus nodded as he admired the view. "It is incredibly beautiful." Then, he turned to his wife. "But it still doesn't even come close to your beauty."

Lily grinned at him. "I'm pretty sure that comment deserves a kiss!"

Rufus grinned. "If I repeat it, can I get two kisses?"

Lily laughed. "The second one's on me."

They kissed for a few moments, and then Ashley announced that it was time to get on the zipline.

"I didn't even take any pictures yet!" Lily said.

"Me neither," Rufus stated, suddenly realizing that.

"Ah, we'll wait. Go ahead and take a few," Ashley said with a grin.

Lily batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. "Thank you, Ashley."

"You're welcome..." He trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Lily," Lily told him."

He smiled. "Beautiful as a lily, you are too."

Lily blushed. "Thank you!"

Rufus rolled his eyes, and took some pictures. "You better take those pictures. We don't want to keep the others waiting," he told her.

Lily nodded. "Right!" She took a few shots, and then they prepared to get on the zipline.

They listened as Ashley told them how to get on it, and remind them of the safety rules.

"All right then! It looks like we're all good to go!" Ashley said.

So, they all got hooked onto the zipline, and, once Ashley was sure that everyone was safely on, and of course he was safely on himself, he let them all take off down the zipline.

"This is actually fun!" Rufus said to Lily as they soared over the gardens.

Lily laughed, and met his eyes. "Yeah, it is!" she agreed.

Everyone riding except for Ashley began to snap pictures of the beautiful scenery around them.

"We should have brought our video cameras!" Lily said to Rufus.

"Yeah, we should have," he agreed.

They rode a bit longer, listening to Ashley telling them all information about the gardens.

When it was time to switch over to the other line, Kelly went right up to Ashley, and placed a hand overtop of his shoulder. "Excuse me, Ashley?"

He turned to face her, and smiled his perfect white smile. "Yes, Lily?"

Lily batted her eyelashes at him. "Would it be possible for me to ride directly behind you? I'd just feel safer riding right behind someone who knows exactly what they're doing."

He grinned at her. "Of course! I assure you though, no matter where you're riding, this is a hundred percent safe."

She nodded. "I know. I just like to take the extra precaution."

"Sure thing then!" He said, placing a hand over her shoulder and giving it a quick, two-second rub.

Lily smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll ride behind you then," Rufus said, coming up right beside her. "You know, I don't like how he rubbed your shoulder like that. It wasn't very professional."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Rufus. It was just a friendly gesture!"

Rufus crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, I _bet_ he wants to get friendly with you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, give me a break, Rufus." She then ran along ahead to catch up with Ashley, who was a few feet ahead of them, waiting for them.

Rufus sighed, then quickly followed after Lily. He planned on keeping an extra close watch on that Australian charmer. Heck, he planned on keeping an extra close watch on Lily too.

Their next line took them over some beautiful flowers and plants as Ashley narrated about Maui's agricultural plants and culture.

Rufus wasn't really into the agricultural stuff—especially with Ashley narrating. However, the scenery was beautiful, and he was just having a fun time riding the zipline.

He cast a look over at Lily. She, on the other hand, was clearly interested in everything Ashley had to say. _Of course she is_, Rufus thought bitterly.

After a couple more lines, and after ziplining through a lot more beautiful scenery, they arrived at their last line.

They got hooked to it in the same order they had all been in since Lily had requested to be behind Ashley.

"Now we get to the fun part!" Ashley said, grinning over his shoulder ay Lily. He was supposedly telling everyone they were at the fun part, but Rufus noticed how he only seemed to be grinning at Lily.

Rufus gripped onto his zipline harder, trying to calm the anger and annoyance at Ashley he suddenly felt building up inside him. Didn't this dude care that Lily was a married woman?

However, once they began zipping through swaying palm trees, Rufus' attention was taken back to the tour.

Everyone, including Rufus and Lily, took pictures of the palm trees. True, they were just trees, but they were _tropical_ trees. Also, they were riding through a line them, which made it even cooler.

"And here we come to the lagoon. Look down below us!" Ashley said.

Everyone looked down, and literally ooed and awed as they saw the huge, tropical lagoon.

"Isn't it beautiful, Lil?" Rufus called out to Lily.

Lily turned her head around and smiled at him. "One of those most beautiful sites I've ever seen!" she said. She then looked back toward Ashley. "This is so beautiful, Ashley! Is this your favorite part?"

Ashley grinned back at her. "It sure is! Both beautiful and my favorite part." He winked at her.

All Rufus could see was the back of Lily's head, so he couldn't say for sure if she was smiling or not. He was betting she was.

The zipped over the lagoon, past more swaying palm trees, and over a little bit more of beautiful scenery. Then, they finally got to the landing deck.

"Well, I hope you all had a great time. I know _I_ had fun! I swear, I go on this tour quite a few times a day, but it sill never gets old," Ashley said.

Everyone unbuckled their harnesses, and slipped them off.

"All right, let's all hike back down, then you all are free to go!" Ashley said.

Lily headed right up beside Ashley before anyone else could, and began walking at his side. "This was a really nice tour. In fact, I'd have to say it's the best tour I've gone on since arriving here. Well, I've only taken one other tour, but it was awful!"

Ashley looked at her with concern. "Oh yeah? What was it? Why was it awful?"

Lily then told him all about the Hell of a Tour helicopter tour she and Rufus had taken.

Rufus walked behind them, feeling a little bad that Lily had hated so badly something he had picked out for them to do. True it was bad, but, now that it was all over, at least it was an adventure they had to talk about for years to come. Also, it would be fun recollecting to the kids.

When Lily was done telling about it, Ashley whistled. "_Wow_! Who in their right mind would want to go on a tour like that?" he asked.

Lily nodded. "I know, right? My husband booked it, not knowing what it was. _Nether_ of us knew what it was. Needless to say, I almost died of a heart attack regardless of it being all a joke."

Ashley laughed. "I hear ya! I'd be so desperate, I'd probably try jumping out of the helicopter, and hoping to land safely in a tree or something."

Lily laughed. "I was too panicked to even think of any options like that."

Rufus stood back, grumbling under his breath as he watched Ashley and Lily chat like old friends.

Finally, they arrived back where they had started, and it was time to go.

"Well, here we are! It was very nice meeting you, Lily," Ashley said to her.

Lily smiled. "It was very nice meeting you too, Ashley!" She bat her eyelashes at him. "Hey, do you mind if I get a picture with you?" she asked.

"Not at all!" Ashley said with a wide grin.

Lily turned to Rufus, and handed her camera to him. "Here, Rufus. Get a picture of Ashley and I, would you?"

Rufus took the camera from her, and grinned at her. He looked her in the eyes and shot her a silent look that he hoped would come across as, _try to make me jealous all you want! I don't care._ Even so, he cared. She didn't have to know that though.

Ashley and Lily put their arms around each other, and grinned for the camera.

Rufus snapped he picture. He had toyed with the idea of making it so that only Lily was in the frame, but, as jealous as he was, he didn't want Lily to go without the picture she wanted, even if it _was_ just to make him jealous. Besides, there was no use in him proving he was jealous. That would mean she had won.

After he had taken the picture, he spoke up. "I'd like to be in the picture with you two now."

Ashley nodded. "Okay!"

"Can you please take the picture?" Rufus asked the single lady in their tour.

She grinned at him. "Of course!"

Rufus showed her how to use the camera, then forced his way in between Ashley and Lily. "There! Now I'm right between the guide and my _wife_," he said, looking at Ashley, and emphasizing on the word "wife."

Ashley didn't seem to notice. He just placed an arm over Rufus' shoulder.

Rufus placed an arm over Ashley's shoulder, and an arm around Lily's waist.

Lily placed her arm around Rufus' waist.

Then, they all smiled for the camera, and the lady took the picture for them. "Want me to get one of just you and your wife?" the lady asked Rufus after taking the photo.

"Sure!" Rufus said.

Lily smiled then, and kept her arm around her husband.

Rufus rested his head against Lily's head, and smiled.

The lady took the picture. "That came out real nice!" she said, grinning at the digital screen. She handed the camera back to Rufus. "Well, it was nice meeting y'all." She sounded like she might be from Tennessee.

Rufus and Lily both smiled at her. "You too," they said in unison.

Lily then headed straight over to Ashley. "I kept meaning to ask you something."

Ashley grinned at her. "Shoot!"

"I noticed you have an Australian accent. Did you live in Australia for a while before moving here?" Lily asked, her hand overtop of his right shoulder.

Ashley nodded. "Yes, Ma'am! In fact, I lived there all my life until about a year ago. My boyfriend is originally from here, and wanted to move back here to be with his family. He talked me into moving with him. I thought, why not? People always say how good America is, and how beautiful Hawaii is. I moved here with him, got a great job, and have been happy ever since!"

Lily's face fell just a slight bit, but she kept her cool.

She smiled. "That's wonderful! I'm from Manhattan. I'm on my belated honeymoon."

"That's great! Well, I hope the rest gets better for you. It can't get any worse than the helicopter tour, right?" he asked with a wink as he playfully nudged her shoulder with his fist.

Lily laughed. "Right."

Ashley gave her a polite nod. "Again, it was very nice meeting you. Have a wonderful honeymoon." He then went off to talk with the other people in their tour who wanted to thank him.

Rufus couldn't help but smirk to himself as Lily walked over to him, her head held down. She clearly didn't want to look at him because she was embarrassed.

"Before you say anything, remember that you got jealous. Don't even try to deny it either. Besides, neither one of us saw it coming that he was gay," Lily said.

"I'm not going to tease you," Rufus said calmly.

Lily smiled up at him. "Thank you!"

Rufus broke into a grin. "I'm just going to laugh, because that, my Love, is hysterical." He burst into laughter.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. It was only for a brief moment though, for soon, she couldn't help but laugh too. "Okay, I think it's safe to say we both made idiots out of ourselves."

Rufus placed an arm around her waist. "You more so than I."

"Shut up!" Lily said. She placed her arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. "Do you want to go get dinner now?"

"Yes!" Rufus licked his lips. "I'm starved." He looked down at her. "Dessert afterwards back at the hotel?"

She looked up at him, and saw that mischievous glint in his eyes, and the slight smile on his face. From that look, she knew exactly what kind of "dessert" he had in mind.

"Deal. But we get real dessert too," she said.

"You _are_ my real dessert, but deal." Rufus pat his stomach. "I'm in the mood for some chocolate cake!"

They grinned at each other and kissed, then headed with their arms around each other to find a taxi, and then a good place to eat for dinner.

Dinner had been delicious, and Rufus had gotten his chocolate cake. Lily, on the other hand, wanted to maintain her ready for the beach figure and had opted for the low fat cheesecake with cherries instead.

After dinner and dessert, they headed back to their hotel room.

"This time, I won't argue with you about putting on some of your lingerie," Rufus said to Lily.

Lily grinned. "All right. Wait here."

While Lily was busy getting ready in the bathroom, Rufus stripped down to nothing, and got underneath the covers. He hoped Lily would hurry. He was getting hungrier by the minute for her, and the anticipation of what her new lingerie would be this time, was only intensifying his hunger for her.

Five minutes later, Lily came into the room wearing the first one had had picked out for her. It was the faux, black leather nightie that barely covered her bottom, and laced down the front from her breasts to the top of her navel. She wore black, knee-high stockings with it, black guarders, and black stiletto heels.

She licked her lips, and raised an eyebrow at him at him. "So, does it live up to your expectations?" she asked.

Rufus moaned. "And then some." He licked his lips as well, and held out his arms to her. He opened and closed his hands. "Come here."

She walked slowly over to him, then climbed into bed with him. "Mm, you're naked," she purred. She licked a slow, wet trail up the side of his neck. "Exactly how I like you."

Rufus moaned, and ran a finger slowly down the laces over her breasts. Then he moved his hands to her back, and gently grazed his fingertips slowly up and down her back. "I want your clothes off," he told her, staring deeply into her eyes.

Lily pouted. "But, Darling, I just spent a lot of money on this. You wouldn't want it to go to waste, would you?" She began kissing down his chest without waiting for an answer. She then began to slowly circle his nipples with her tongue—first the left, then the right. While she was doing this, her hand reached down beneath the covers to gently stroke him.

Rufus' back arched, and he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. "Yes, Lil..."

"Yes, what, Rufus? Do you like this? Do you want more?" she asked, stroking him more firmly.

Rufus opened his eyes, and stared deep into hers. "What I want more of is naked flesh on my wife!"

Lily smiled at him, and took his hand. He then placed it over the back of her neck. "Untie it then."

Rufus did just that. Her top instantly fell down below her breasts.

Lily then brought his hand to her breasts. "Do you want to touch them?" she asked.

Rufus nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as she led his hand over her breasts.

He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, sat up then, and began sucking them.

Lily threw her head back closed her eyes, an erotic moan escaping her lips. She then started stroking him again.

Rufus moaned against her breasts, and let his tongue glide over her left nipple, then her right.

She moaned again, and she quickened her pace on him.

Rufus knew he wasn't going to be able to take it much longer. "I need to be inside of you—_now_," he told her.

Lily looked him right in the eyes, the lust and desire clearly present in her eyes. "Then what are you waiting for? Take me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "But I stay on top."

Rufus groaned, almost losing it right then and there.

He quickly worked to get her lingerie off her. It took some work, what with the guarders and all, but he finally got everything off.

He then threw himself down onto his back, and Lily re-straddled him.

She looked him in the eyes, her eyes clouded over with lust. "Do it!" she ordered.

Rufus moaned again, and entered her immediately. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to have her.

"Mm, yes, Rufus, yes!" Lily screamed, her head thrown back as he began a hard and steady rhythm inside of her.

"Do you think Ashley could be this good even if he were straight?" Rufus asked her.

Lily glared at him. "Who cares? I only ever flirted with him because it turns me on to no end when you get jealous and possessive of me."

"Oh, does it now?" Rufus asked.

Lily licked her lips and nodded. "Harder!" she ordered, her eyes boring into his. She threw herself down hard onto him.

Rufus moaned loudly, and quickened his pace, trying his best to give her everything she asked for and more.

Lily's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she threw her head back. "Yes! Just ... Like... That."

Rufus new he only had moments left, if even that. He quickened the pace, not wanting his wife to miss out on the mind-blowing pleasure she so much deserved.

Finally, he was able to give Lily her release. It wasn't a minuet too soon either, for he lost it while her screams of pleasure were still going strong.

They moved together for just a bit more then, finally, Lily collapsed beside him.

They both sighed with contentment; spent.

Lily wrapped her arms around her husband's naked chest and kissed it. "If that is what the lingerie you picked out for me does to you, I'm going to let you pick a whole lot more out when we get back home!" She grinned at him.

Rufus grinned at her in return. "Why wait? I'm sure even Hawaii has lingerie places."

They smirked at each other, then kissed.

Lily ran her left hand across the smooth skin of Rufus' chest. "I have enough for this trip. I'm sure you won't be disappointed by the others ones. Besides, we still have three more that you picked out."

Rufus sighed with contentment. "True." He grinned at her. "Was all that aggression in bed the result of me having been jealous and possessive when it came to you and Ashley?"

Lily smiled and nodded. She then kissed over his left bicep. "Mmhm!"

Rufus grinned. "I guess I should have been _thanking_ Ashley instead of griping at him."

Lily grinned. "Thank me instead."

Rufus raised an eyebrow at her. "Again?"

Lily nodded. "What can I say? I guess I'm just insatiable today."

Rufus' eyes lowered, and he straddled her. "Fine by me, but this time, _I'm_ the one in charge.

Lily grinned. "Fine by me."

Rufus kissed her hard, then ran her hands over his back, causing her to moan with delight.

That night, Lily wasn't the only one who ended up being insatiable. It was all right though, for neither of them minded.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 7: Darlin', It's Not So Better Down Where It's Wetter, Under the Sea**_

"I'm really excited for this! I've always wanted to do one of these things," Rufus said as they got ready for the day. It was their second full day of their honeymoon, and today's excursion was the submarine tour that he had booked them. "I've been wanting to do one of these tours ever since I was a kid."

Lily smirked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Rufus nodded. "Seriously!"

"It doesn't strike me as something you would have liked back then," Lily said. She grabbed her perfume, and rolled some down the sides of her neck.

Rufus hugged her from behind. "You didn't even know me when I was a kid."

She smiled, and turned around, resting her arms over his shoulders. "True, but it doesn't seem like something you would have liked when we met."

"Well, it was, and still is! I'm telling you, Lil, I am _so_ excited for this!" Rufus kissed her quickly on the lips.

She grinned. "Well, if it is going to make you this happy, then I'm looking forward to it too."

Rufus grinned back at her, then they kissed again.

They then headed down to get some breakfast before heading over to their excursion.

"This is such a pretty little place!" Lily said as she and Rufus sat down to eat.

There were fresh orchids on each table, and a beautiful beach scenery painted all over the walls. The room smelled so nice and fresh. It reminded Lily of the way ocean perfumes smelled. Their tables were round, and covered with beautiful, ocean blue tablecloths.

Rufus smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it is!" he agreed.

Their waiter, who was actually Hawaiian, came up to them with a smile, displaying perfect white teeth. He was wearing khaki shorts, a white and green Hawaiian shirt, and brown flip flops. "Aloha! My name is Akoni, and I will be your server today! What would you two beautiful people like to drink?"

Rufus motioned for Lily to go first.

Lily smiled. "I will have a pineapple juice please."

"And I will have a coffee and an orange juice, please!" Rufus asked.

"Of course! I will be right back with those." Akoni then left to get their drinks.

"Finally, a genuine Hawaiian!" Rufus said.

Lily laughed. "I know, right?"

Rufus; eyes got wide. "Look, Lil! They've got pineapple flavored waffles here! And you can have them add coconut if you'd like!"

Lily grinned. "It doesn't take much to please you, Rufus, does it?"

Rufus shook his head, and licked his lips. "I've got my waffles, and I got my wife. What more could I ask for?"

Lily smirked. "I'll try not to take it personally that you listed your waffles first."

Rufus smiled. "You know you're my number one always, Lil." He took her left hand from across the table, and kissed it.

Lily smiled at him, and gently squeezed his hand. "As you are mine." She kissed his right hand in return.

Akoni returned with their drinks then. "Have you decided what you'd like to order for breakfast?" he asked with a smile.

Lily smiled. "Yes! I will have the piña colada pancakes with a side of turkey bacon and scrambled eggs, please."

Akoni nodded, and wrote it down. "Yes, Ma'am!" He looked at Rufus. "Do you know what _you_ want?" He grinned.

Rufus nodded. "Yes! I will have the pineapple and coconut waffles!" he said excitedly.

Lily rolled her eyes, then looked at Akoni. "He has an obsession over waffles," she explained.

Akoni nodded. "I see." He looked over at Rufus. "You've come to the right place then, Sir! Waffles are our specialty here."

"My mouth is watering already!" Rufus said, rubbing his stomach.

"I can see that!" Akoni said. He picked up Rufus' napkin and handed it to him.

The three of them laughed at his joke.

Akoni smiled. "I'll go put that order right in!" He winked at them, then went off to do just that. He then came back a minute later. He looked at Lily. "I just wanted to make sure, you said turkey bacon, not regular, right?"

Lily nodded and smiled. "Right!"

Akoni smiled too. "Thank you, Miss!"

"That's _Misses_," Rufus corrected. He grinned at Akoni. "We're on a belated honeymoon."

"Well, congratulations!" Akoni said, looking at both of them. "How long have you been married for?"

"Two years!" Rufus and Lily proudly said in unison.

Akoni grinned widely. "Wonderful! Have you ever been to Hawaii before?"

Lily shook her head. "No, this is our first time."

"How are you enjoying it so far?" Akoni asked.

"Well, it started off shaky, but it's about to get better. We're going on a submarine tour today. I've been wanting to do one of those ever since I was a kid!" Rufus told him.

Akoni grinned big. "Ah, a submarine tour, huh? I went on one of those only once. I was excited like you were, but, once I got on the submarine, and it started to descend underneath the water, I started to get that claustrophobic feeling. You know? I just kept thinking about all the things that could go wrong, like the submarine getting a leak, or running out of oxygen. Another thought was it could come up too fast or, depressurize, and we'd all get crushed. Then there was the idea of getting hit by another submarine or terrorized by a shark. Needless to say, when they told us that we were now at a hundred feet below the water, I kind of panicked. I had to close my eyes, and tune out the guide. Boy was I glad when we finally resurfaced!"

Lily paled.

"Chances are, it was all just paranoia," Akoni said, apparently noticing Lily's newly paled face. "I should have just put my fears away and just enjoyed the tour." He smiled weakly. "I'll go confirm the turkey bacon." He then took off, leaving Lily alone with Rufus again.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Rufus asked, gently squeezing her hands from across the table again.

Lily swallowed hard. "He kind of made me nervous, telling us all the things that could go wrong with a submarine."

Rufus smiled. "He was just overly paranoid, Lil. There's no reason to worry! They wouldn't have a tour like that if it wasn't a hundred percent safe. They do those tours every day, and I don't remember hearing about any tragic reports of something having gone terribly wrong."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, you haven't heard of any. It doesn't mean there weren't any."

Rufus squeezed her hands again. "Lil, you'll be fine! Don't even worry about it."

Lily sighed. It was easier said than done.

"Man those waffles were delicious!" Rufus said, rubbing his stomach with his hand that wasn't holding Lily's hand as they arrived at the tour.

Lily rolled her eyes. "So I've heard twenty times already."

"Oh, come on! I haven't said it _that_ many times," Rufus said,

Lily grinned. "All right. Maybe only nineteen," she teased. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"That's better!" Rufus joked.

"I'm still a little nervous about this," Lily said as they got ready to board the submarine.

"Lil, relax! Akoni never should have said anything. There is absolutely nothing to worry about!" He removed his hand from hers, and placed his hand around her waist instead.

They go to the ticket taker, and he took Rufus' ticket, then Lily's.

"Excuse me, Sir, but this isn't a tour that purposely freaks the passengers out for fun, is it? Like, pretending we're gonna crash or something?" Lily asked the ticket taker.

He grinned at her. "No, Ma'am! The Hell of a Tour helicopter tours is the only tour that does that!"

Lily sighed with relief. "Good!"

"See? Nothing to worry about," Rufus said, gently leading her onto the submarine.

"Yeah. This time, if they say we're going to crash, I know we will be!" Lily quipped. "Even _he_ knew about the helicopter tour. Too bad no one sent us the memo before we got on it."

"It's over, we're alive, let's just forget about it," Rufus said, a little annoyed, as they sat down in front of their windows. He understood that it had been traumatizing. It had been just as traumatizing for him as it had been for Lily, but and _he_ wasn't going on and on about it. He wished Lily would forget about it and move on already. He already felt bad enough about it without her reminding him over and over how scared she had been.

About five minutes later, everyone was boarded. There were about forty-six other passengers besides them.

"Aloha, everyone! Welcome to The Atlantis Submarine Tours! My name is Keanu—yes, like Keanu Reeves," a good-looking blonde guy who looked to be in his mid-thirties said to them.

A few of the passengers giggled.

"I will be your tour guide for the day!" Keanu told them.

Rufus gently nudged Lily. "An American this time," Rufus he whispered to her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Hawaii is still considered America, Dufus!"

Rufus narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't much like being called a dufus. However, it was their honeymoon, so he decided to let it slide. "You know what I mean."

"Today we will be seeing the coral reefs, along with the native fish and other marine life. If you're lucky, you might even see some whales since it is the season for it!" Keanu winked at everyone. "Headsets translating in Japanese are available if you need them. Now, is everyone ready to go down into the water?"

Lily sighed. "Like I have a choice," she said underneath her breath.

Rufus chose to ignore her.

"All right! Since everyone is here, let's shut the doors, and get to it!" Keanu said.

Lily winced at the sound of the doors shutting and locking tightly.

Rufus looked over at Lily as Keanu started telling them about the reef. He noted how Lily cringed every time Keanu told them how many feet down they were.

He gently squeezed her hand. "Just don't think about it," he told her.

She looked at him. "It's kind of hard to when I can see right out the window." She nodded toward the window.

Rufus shrugged. "Don't look out the window then! I really wish you would though. I don't want the money I paid for this to go to waste. Also, I know you'll love it if you just learn to relax."

Lily sighed, and looked out the window.

Rufus kissed her cheek, and gave her hand another squeeze. "Good girl!"

"Okay! We've made it to over a hundred feet beneath the surface now. As you can see on the left, there is the artificial reef that was created in December of 2005. That ship you see right there is the Carthaginian, which is a replica of a nineteenth century supply vessel. It is in need of major repairs, and would have just been left floating around and destroyed at sea. However, here at Atlantis, we decided to turn it into an artificial reef. We chained it down to the sandy ocean bottom, where it now rests as a habitat for all the domestic fish, coral, and other marine life. "

Kelly looked, and even took a few pictures. Rufus did too. He hoped she was calming down now.

"Those reefs you're seeing all around us now are natural reefs. Of course you can also see more of the fish, coral, and other marine life," Keanu explained.

Lily took a few more pictures, then that was it. She thought Akoni said it was only a hundred feet down! She had no idea they were going to surpass a hundred feet! She wondered exactly how many feet past a hundred they were, trapped under the water. Actually, she figured it was probably better she didn't know how many more feet down they were.

She tried to keep her mind off of it, but, every time she would see some fish, or see the sandy bottom, she would realize that this was real. They were in the ocean. She could actually see the bottom of it outside of her window.

Suddenly, she started to shake, and her hands started to sweat. Soon, she was full-on trembling. "Rufus," she whispered.

Rufus looked over at her. "It's pretty cool, huh?" he asked her.

She looked over at him. "No, it is not _cool_!"

Rufus looked confused. "Lil, are you freaking out again?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I've gone beyond freaking out, Rufus. In fact, I think I'm having a panic attack!" Lily put the heels of her sandals up on the seat with her, and wrapped her arms around her knees. She began to rock back and forth.

Rufus sighed. "Lil, relax! You weren't afraid until that waiter said something. Besides, nothing happened to him. He was worried over nothing, just as I know you are."

"Rufus, I can't help how I feel! I want off of this thing now!" Lily said.

Again, Rufus sighed. "We're soon done. We've seen everything there is to see pretty much."

"Pretty much isn't good enough, Rufus," Lily said.

Rufus didn't know what to do. He was kind of embarrassed, actually. He hoped no one had noticed her panic attack. At least she was speaking quietly. Still, he didn't want his wife being freaked out. He felt bad. Once again, he had chosen an excursion that she wasn't happy with. Couldn't he ever get it right? At least she had liked the zipline. That seemed to be all she liked other than their lovemaking, which of course she'd loved. He smiled to himself.

"Rufus, stop smiling, and get me off of here!" Lily said, loudly this time.

The other passengers looked over at them, and Rufus blushed.

Keanu walked over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Getting the underwater claustrophobia, huh?" he asked.

Kelly looked up at him and nodded. "Please take me back up."

Keanu rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry. We're already headed back up now anyway. We can't go too fast up for safety reasons, but we're on our way. Just think about it. With every second that passes, we're getting closer and closer to the surface."

Lily nodded, calming own a bit.

Keanu pressed gently down on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad. You're definitely not the first one to get scared, and I'm sure you won't be the last. One time, we had one of those body builder guys on here, and he was balling like a baby, saying he wanted to go back to the surface. The thing is, we were only ten feet under at the time!" He smiled at her and winked.

Lily giggled. "Really?"

Keanu crossed his right index finger over his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to—" He cut himself off. "Cross my heart," he said with a big grin.

Lily found herself grinning in return, suddenly feeling no fear.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of! His wife told him that there was no way they were going to waste time bringing the sub back up for him, and to suck it up and stop being a baby. It worked! He calmed down eventually," Keanu explained. "It was just funny, this big body builder needing his wife to tell him to suck it up and stop being such a big baby."

Lily smiled. "I guess maybe I _am_ worrying over nothing."

Keanu nodded. "You are, I assure you. But, don't feel bad. Everyone gets scared once in a while. To tell you the truth, _I_ was a little scared my first couple times down here. But, after a bit, being scared started to not even be a thought in my mind. It's no different from being on land to me now."

Lily took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. "Thanks, Keanu. You made me feel better."

Keanu smiled and winked at her. "I'm just glad I could help!"

Lily grinned, then turned back in her seat, and began to look our the window and take more pictures.

"Ah, look! There are the whales! I was _hoping_ we'd see those!" Keanu said once they had resurfaced.

Rufus looked over at the whales, and took a few shots as the whales jumped in the air a few yards away from them, and then sliced back through the water.

Lily giggled with delight, and took pictures of them as well.

The other passengers were "oohing" and "awing." Rufus thought the whales were cute, but was a little too ticked off to be able to enjoy them as much as he otherwise might have. He didn't like it one bit how Lily didn't calm down when he told her there was nothing wrong, but she calmed right down right away when Keanu came over to her, placed a hand over her shoulder, and told her there was nothing to be afraid of.

He sighed. He wasn't angry with Lily—just a little annoyed. He was even more annoyed at Keanu though. What was with these guides not learning how to keep their paws off his wife? Of course, the first guide had been gay, but that was beside the point. Gay or straight, they all needed to learn not to touch things that were his. Or, in this case, _someone_ who was his.

"All right! This concludes your Atlantic submarine tour! I hope you all enjoyed it, and have a wonderful stay in Hawaii, however long that might be," Keanu said.

"Can you please take a picture of my husband and I on the submarine before we get off it?" Lily asked Keanu, bringing her camera over to him.

Keanu smile at her. "Of course!"

Lily smiled too. "Thanks!"

Rufus smiled at her, and they kissed. Then, he placed his arm around her. His anger suddenly melted. It was nice that she was the one to initiate the picture.

He sighed. He knew she loved him. He just couldn't help but get insecure and jealous sometimes. He hated that he couldn't calm her down even though he was her husband, and that stupid Keanu (whom she had only just met) had calmed her down just like that. Then again, Keanu was the guide. Rufus guessed he could understand Lily feeling safer being told by the guide that the submarine was safe, than by him. He may be her husband, but he didn't know a thing about submarines other than the fact that they were cool, and went under water.

Keanu took the picture. "I should take another one of you kissing his cheek!" he said to Lily.

Lily grinned. "Good idea!" She move her lips to kiss Rufus' cheek.

Rufus turned his head at the last second, and made it so that she kissed him on the lips instead.

Keanu snapped the picture and laughed. "Perfect!" He handed the camera back to Lily. "I can tell you guys are in love."

Kelly placed an arm around Rufus' waist, and smiled adoringly up at him. "We are."

Rufus looked at her, his eyes lowered, and kissed her sweetly on the lips, all his anger and annoyance suddenly washed away.

"You guys are sweet! Have a good day!" Keanu said to them.

"Thanks. You too!" Rufus aid with a smile and a wave at him.

Kelly smiled at him and waved as well. "Thank you for being such a great guide, and calming me down."

"You're very welcome!" Keanu said to her. "Like I said, I was just happy to help."

And that was that. Rufus took his wife's hand, and they left the submarine, as well as the premises.

"Lil, I'm sorry I didn't know how to calm you down," Rufus said to her as they found a waiting cab, and got into it.

Lily smiled at him, and kissed his cheek. "Don't even worry about it. I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"Don't even mention it!" Rufus said with a grin.

Lily grinned back, and they kissed.

"All right, where to?" the cab driver asked with a friendly smile at them in the rearview mirror.

Rufus looked at Lily. "Wanna eat some lunch?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm not quite hungry yet. Let's go back to the hotel first."

"You want to rest first?" Rufus asked her.

Lily shook her head, and gently squeezed his hand. "Not exactly." She smiled at him.

Rufus turned back to the cabdriver. "To the Piña Colada hotel please!"

Rufus and Lily grinned at each other, then continued holding each other's hand, both looking forward to getting back to their hotel, or rather, back to their bed.

The rest of their day went smoothly. After their lovemaking, they went for lunch, and then they did a little shopping for themselves, as well as for their family and friends. Rufus knew Jenny would kill him if he didn't bring her back something from Hawaii. He ended up getting her a beautiful necklace made entirely out of puka shells that were half white, half dyed a beautiful shade of purple. He also got her a beautiful purple and white Hawaiian dress to go with it.

Lily got Serena the same thing, only the necklace and Hawaiian dress was ocean blue and white instead of purple and white.

For Eric, they chose a blue Hawaiian shirt with a beautiful beach scene on it. For Dan, they got a blue ukulele with a Hawaiian design on it. Finally, for Chuck, they got a Hawaiian coffee set and a plastic, yet authentic hula girl that did the hula when you poked her. They figured it was fitting for Chuck, even though it would be quite tacky for anyone else.

After their shopping, they went to a movie. True, they knew they could go to a movie anytime, but they just thought it would be cool to say they saw a movie in Hawaii.

After the movie, went to a magic show that included dinner. They had asked the man at the front desk of their hotel if he could recommend any good shows for them to see right there in Maui, and that was what he had recommended. Lily had been a little weary at first, going somewhere that was recommended by the hotel, but it had actually been very good! The food that came with it was delicious, and they even got to have cocktails and desserts. Lily was surprised that Rufus had agreed to pay for that package, but he had.

After the show, they found themselves still hungry...for each other. So of course they headed right back to their hotel.

"Wear another one of the lingerie that I picked out for you. Please?" Rufus asked, batting his eyelashes, and giving Lily the puppy dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist. He was sprawled out on the bed, his sandals kicked off.

Lily grinned at him from the doorway to the bathroom. "Just give me a minute."

"No more than a minute!" He told her. "Sixty Mississippi... Fifty-nine Mississippi..." he started counting backwards.

Lily giggled from the bathroom. "Stop that! I'll be ready! Just relax!"

Rufus grinned, then lay back on the bed, and flipped the television on. There was some old Don Ho special on. Since the guy had died in 2007, he knew it was more than a few years old. He shrugged, and watched it anyway.

"All right, here I come!" Lily said a very short while later.

Rufus looked over toward the direction of the bathroom. His mouth dropped open when he saw her in the black lace teddy that _barely_ covered her breasts. It had cutouts at her sides, revealing her naked flesh. She had on black, sheer knee-high stockings with black guarders. On her feet were black pumps.

Without looking at the TV, Rufus blindly felt for the remote, and shut the TV off. His eyes never once left his wife's. He dropped the remote to the floor, and pulled his shirt off, letting that drop to the floor as well. He licked his lips, and held his hands out to her. "Come here."

She smiled, and walked over to him. She sat down in his lap, and they kissed.

She moved her hands to blindly undo his khaki shorts as they kissed. Once she had them undone, Rufus lay on his back, and allowed her to pull them off him.

She tossed them to the floor with the remote and his shirt.

He then pulled her down on top of him. "You're so beautiful," he said, his hands on her sides as he looked up into her beautiful face. Her blonde hair hung around her face. To Rufus, she looked like an angel.

She smiled down at him, and gently stroked his right cheek with the back of her hand. "And you're so handsome."

Rufus took her face between his hands, and kissed her deeply. "You're so incredibly sexy in that!"

She grinned. "I should hope you think so! You're the one who picked it out for me!"

He laughed. "Good point!" He kissed her again, then placed his hands over her shoulders, and slowly slipped the straps down while he moved his lips down to the side of her neck, where he gently nipped at it.

She moaned, and moved her head to the side, giving him better access.

He ran his hands up the outer sides of her thighs. "I wanna keep these on," he murmured into her ear. He took her earlobe gently between his teeth. "But the rest must go."

Lily sucked in a breath, and slowly let it out. "Sounds good to me," she whispered.

So, Rufus slipped off the lingerie, keeping on only the stockings and guarders. Of course, with nothing but the stockings to grip onto, the guarders hung limply from Lily's stockings. Rufus didn't mind though, because, to him, nothing could make her less sexy. In his opinion, she was as sexy as it got, and always would be.

They made love, her moans, along with her facial expressions and the way she tightened her grip around him, only encouraging him more. He loved giving her pleasure, and he loved knowing she was getting that pleasure because of _him_. He was her husband and he was the only one allowed to pleasure her. That was one of the things he loved best about being married—legal proof that she was his and his alone. Well, that, and the fact that he loved her more than his own life.

Later, after their lovemaking, they both lay in the dark in their bed, feeling so relaxed.

Rufus held Lily in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. He kissed her temple. "Goodnight, my beautiful wife. I love you," he whispered before drifting off to sleep himself.

Lily smiled, not quite asleep yet, as Rufus had thought she was. "Goodnight, my beautiful husband." She knew he was asleep, but she didn't care. She kissed his cheek, and snuggled deeper into his arms, her own arms wrapped tightly around him, then let sleep take her too.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 8: Muddy Love**_

The next morning, they got up early for they wanted to shower and get breakfast before the hiking through the rainforest excursion that Rufus had paid for when booking their Hawaiian vacation.

"You know, to save time, maybe we should shower together," Rufus said, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind as she went through her suitcase on the bed.

She smirked. "That's an idea." She turned around, and draped her arms over his shoulders. "It would also conserve on water. I'm always up for a good opportunity to stay green."

Rufus grinned. "I'll go get the water nice and warm for us." He brought his lips to her left ear, and gently sucked on the lobe before purring, "Then again, I'm sure we'll somehow manage to turn the heat up no matter what the temperature of the water."

Lily took his face between her hands, and looked him in the eyes. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Mmhm."

She gently stroked his hair. "How would you suggest we do that?"

He let his hands slowly run down the sides of her body. "I think we can think of a few ways."

She smiled, then kissed him softly on the lips. "Go get that water going, then get in and wait for me. I'll be right there as soon as I pick out my outfit."

He nodded, then kissed her. "Don't be long," he said, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"I won't be. I promise," she said as he slipped into the bathroom.

He got into the bathroom, and turned the water on, messing with the temperature until he found it the perfect mixture of coolness and heat. Then, he took out his shaver and shaved. After that, he went to the bathroom, flushed, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth. Finally, he was ready for his shower.

"I'm getting in now. Don't keep me waiting too long. I'll need help getting my back!" he called out before stepping into the water. He titled his head back, closed his eyes, and moaned at the relaxing warmth of the water hitting his back. "That feels good," he said quietly.

"Darling, that's not going to make you feel _nearly_ as good as I'm going to make you feel," Lily said, stepping into the water just then.

He opened his eyes, and brought his head down to look at her. He licked his lips at the sight of her naked body. He held his hands out, and took her into his arms, his hands resting on her hips. "You are so beautiful," he breathed.

She smirked, then took his hair gently in her fists. "And you're so incredibly sexy. Now shut up and kiss me."

His eyes lowered and darkened with desire. "That's not all I plan on doing to you," he told her.

She stared him deeply in the eyes. "Less talk, more action," she ordered.

He let out a sound resembling a growl and pushed her against the titled wall, the water facing their backs.

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

They wasted no time in their lovemaking not because they were worried about not being on time for their hiking excursion, but because they simply couldn't resist the other any longer.

When they were done, they stayed in the same position, just kissing each other, and enjoying the feel of being so close.

After a bit, Rufus set his wife back down, and they washed up, helping to wash each other's backs when they got to them.

They saved their lower region for last, deciding to help each other out with that, as well.

Needless to say, by the time they finished washing, they were making love again, not even noticing that the water was going cold. It was like Rufus had said—it didn't matter the temperature of the water, for they were their own sense of heat.

Finally, they were dressed and ready for the day.

"You look so cute in that outfit of yours!" Rufus said to Lily. He placed his right arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

She smiled, and looked down at her khaki cargo shorts that went to the middle of her thighs. Her shirt was a tight, rose pink, ruffly blouse that went to just below the waistline of her shorts. On her feet was a pair of grey hiking boots. "Thanks! It's not usually my style, but I figured, since we'll be hiking, my Nicole Miller and Christian Louboutin attire simply wouldn't do!" She grinned at Rufus.

"And your hair like that really turns me on," he purred, gently kissing up the left side of her neck. Her hair was simply just in a messy up do, but he loved it.

She grinned, and gently pushed him away. "Not until tonight! We've done enough of that. If we make love again, we'll be late."

Rufus grinned. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Lily placed an arm around his waist. "All that money you paid for it will go down the drain if we skip it."

Rufus turned serious. "Good point!"

Lily rolled her eyes. She knew that would get him.

They headed out of their room, and out to find a good place to eat breakfast. They had to take a taxi since nothing was really in the vicinity of where they were staying. Lily tried not to get annoyed that Rufus hadn't taken much thought into the hotel they got—other than how cheap it was of course. What was done was done. She didn't want to ruin their honeymoon simply because he had been too cheap to pick somewhere nicer for them.

It took them an hour and a half to get to the restaurant, order, get their food, eat, and then get to where they had to catch their shuttle bus that would take them to the rainforest.

Luckily, they didn't miss their bus. People were just boarding as they arrived.

"Talk about cutting it close!" Rufus said as he handed the tour guide his ticket.

"I guess we spent too much time getting ready," Lily said, handing the tour guide her ticket next.

They boarded the bus, and sat down in their seats.

"Or get up earlier. It's so hard to though. Complain as much as you want about our room, but you can't say our bed doesn't feel like we're sleeping on a cloud," Rufus replied.

Lily nodded. "All right. I will give you that. The first bed sure didn't though."

"Lucky for us, they changed beds," Rufus said.

"Yeah, after we came crashing down on ours," Lily said dryly.

"You're still on that?" Rufus asked, looking at her in surprise.

Lily held her hands up in defense. "I'm just stating the facts, Rufus."

Rufus rolled his eyes and let it go. He wasn't going to ruin their honeymoon just because Lily couldn't let a minor mishap go.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Kai, and I will be your tour guide for the day!" said a pretty Hawaiian girl, who looked to be in her late twenties.

"She's pretty," Rufus said to Lily.

"Prettier than me?" Lily asked, looking at him.

Rufus couldn't tell whether she was seriously concerned that he might find Kai prettier than her, or if she was testing him. Either way, he knew the right answer. He took her hands in his, and looked her in the eyes. "You know there's not a woman on this earth whose beauty can even come close to comparing to yours." He meant it too for, in his eyes, Lily was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Lily took his face between her hands, and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said, feeling so much love for her, he felt his heart could burst.

They kissed again, then turned their attention back to Kai.

"We will be heading to the Ho'olawa Valley. There, we will be hiking for two miles. Along the way, we will see the beautiful rainforest, which of course is what you're all here for, right?" Kai asked.

Everyone on the bus cheered. Even Rufus and Lily decided to get in on the fun.

Kai continued. "Also on the tour, you will see several waterfalls ranging from ten to forty feet high. There, you all will be allowed to spend sometime to do some swimming, or simply to just dip your toes and cool off."

"That will be nice. Today sure is hot!" Lily said.

Rufus nodded. "A far cry from New York."

Lily nodded.

The shuttle ride wasn't too long, and soon, they were off of the shuttle and getting prepped for their walk. They were given backpacks, water shoes, mosquito repellant, and rain gear. Also, they were allowed to purchase towels in the gift shop.

"We should have thought to bring our own," Rufus grumbled as he dished out fifteen dollars for two towels.

"Well, at least we have these pretty towels to remind us of our honeymoon!" Lily said cheerfully.

"I'd rather have the money," Rufus said. Being a man, he didn't care that the towels were sky blue with a palm tree and _Hawaii_ stitched onto them.

And so their tour began.

Kia began telling them about the sites as they walked. "With the lush bamboo, tropical rain forests, freshwater streams, and numerous waterfalls, pools, ferns, flowers, and fruit trees, the area is a playground of beauty and adventure."

Rufus wished he had gotten more into shape for, it was only a few minutes before his legs started to ache. The uneven terrain and rocks were not helping anything. "My legs are killing me!" he muttered to Lily.

Lily latched onto his arm. "It's tough, isn't it? I thought to lose some weight, but I didn't think to get into shape!"

"It's still fun at least," Rufus added.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, it is. I'm looking forward to when we get a break though." She slapped her neck. "Ugh! I think I'm being bit already. Since when do mosquitos come out during the day anyway?"

"Apparently here. They gave us mosquito spray. I guess it's because we're in a woodsy area. Want me to get your spray?" Rufus asked her.

Lily nodded. "Please."

So, Rufus went into her backpack and got out the mosquito spray. He handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking it, then spraying it on her neck, legs, and arms. She turned to Rufus. "Want me to get you?"

Rufus shook his head. "Na! I hate smelling that stuff on me. It will wash off anyway once we get to the waterfalls."

Lily shrugged, and handed him the can. "Suit yourself!"

Rufus took the can, and put it back in her backpack. Then, he zipped the backpack back up.

They then continued behind their tour guide and tour mates.

Rufus slapped at his skin no more than ten minutes later. "I'm getting eaten alive here!" he complained.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I offered you the mosquito spray!"

"Well, I wasn't getting bitten then!" Rufus defended.

Lily sighed. "Fine, we'll stop, and I'll get your mosquito spray out for you."

So, they stopped, and Lily got our Rufus' mosquito spray from his backpack. She handed it to him.

"Thank you," Rufus said. He prayed his neck, legs, and arms, then handed it back to her, and she put it back in his bag. "You ready now?" she asked, once she had zipped his bag back up. She sounded annoyed.

"Hey, you can't be annoyed with me when you needed to stop too," Rufus said.

"Yes, I can, because I gave you the opportunity to get your spray when we stopped for me, but, oh, no, you were fine!" Lily said.

"I told you, I wasn't being bitten yet!" Rufus defended himself.

"You didn't like the smell of it is what you told me originally," Lily noted.

"Who cares? What does it matter?" Rufus asked.

"What matters is that we're getting behind our tour!" Lily said.

"Well, then, walk faster if you're so concerned!" Rufus snapped. He was getting annoyed by her constant nagging.

Lily glared at him. "Fine, I will! You can just stay back here and continue to get eaten by the mosquitos!"

"Sounds better to me than being nagged by you!" Rufus shot back. He was only halfway sorry for saying it.

Lily shot him a nasty look, then stomped off on ahead of him, extremely ticked off.

Lily didn't get far before her foot got caught on a root, and she tumbled to the ground, falling flat on her face in a pile of mud.

Rufus covered his mouth and smiled, just moments away from laughter erupting.

Lily groaned, and lifted herself up with her hands. She glared at Rufus. "Don't you dare even _think_ about laughing!" she warned, pointing at him now with a mud-covered finger.

Rufus looked at her, on the ground, covered in mud, propped up by only one hand, giving him the death glare, and he couldn't take it any longer. He burst into laughter, laughing so hard, it had him bent over in hysterics. "Didn't you see the root, Lil?"

Lily glared at him even harder, as if trying to shoot daggers at him through her eyes now. "Yes, Rufus, I saw the root, and decided to take a nose dive and a mud bath for the fun of it. Of _course_ I didn't see the damn root! Now help me up!"

Rufus laughed even harder. "Well, look at that! Lily Humphrey swearing in public."

Lily continued glaring at him. "If you ever want to touch me, make love to me, or see me in lingerie, or naked, you will stop laughing, and help me up right now," she said, her voice colder than ice.

That shut Rufus up. He rushed over to her, and held out his hands.

She took one hand and then the other, and let him help her up off the ground.

"Are you all right?" he asked, having calmed down now.

"I'm covered in mud, Rufus. What do you think?" Lily asked, the nasty glare at him still not gone.

Rufus sighed. He knew there was only one way out of this. He didn't want Lily being miserable, so he decided to take the fall—literally. He ran over to the root, and forcefully tripped over it. Then, he rolled around in the mud, just to make sure he got extra muddy.

Lily was the one to cover her mouth and laugh this time. "Rufus, what have you done!"

"I didn't want you to be the only one covered in mud. Can't have my wife feeling embarrassed all by herself now, can I?" Rufus asked, grinning up at her.

She giggled. "Rufus, now we're _both_ going to be all muddy!" She ran over to him, and held out her hands to him.

He pulled her down, and she fell on her butt beside him on the ground.

"Rufus!" she scolded. Even so, she was still laughing.

Rufus laughed too, and soon they were both laughing hard, finding it hard to stop.

Finally, they calmed down.

Lily took his face between her hands, and kissed him. She then rested her forehead against his. "Thank you for doing that for me."

"You're welcome! I'm sorry I called you a nag," he told her.

"I'm sorry I nagged you," she said with a grin.

They smiled at each other, then kissed. Then, they helped each other up.

"At least we can wash off when we get to the waterfalls," Rufus said.

"True!" Lily agreed.

They then quickly walked hand-in-hand to catch up with the rest of the tour, being careful this time to watch out for roots.

Finally, they got to the waterfalls.

"This is the fun part! You all may go play in the falls. You can stand under them, swim in the water, or simply just dip your toes. You will have a half hour to enjoy them. So, enjoy!" Kai said with a bright smile.

"Let's go wash this mud off first, then we can our clothes out to dry in the sun while we swim," Rufus suggested.

Lily nodded. "Good idea!"

They set their backpacks aside, then headed over to one of the waterfalls that wasn't yet occupied.

"You really want to do this?" Lily asked, looking at her husband, and taking his hand.

Rufus nodded. "We might as well just do it and get it over with. The sun's so warm, it will dry our clothes off quickly. Besides, it's either this, or walking around caked in mud all day."

Lily sighed. "Let's do this."

So, hand-in-hand, they stood in front of the water fall.

"On the count of three," Rufus said. "One. Two. Three!"

Lily squealed as they stepped underneath the waterfall, still hand-in-hand, and felt the cool water splash down onto them. "It's cold!"

"At least the sun warms it a little," Rufus said.

They let go of each other's hand, and turned around and around in the water, using their hands to help get rid of any excess mud. They helped each other get rid of the mud that they couldn't reach on their own.

"Good?" Lily asked him.

He nodded. "Am _I_ good?"

"No mud in sight!" Lily said with a nod of confirmation.

They quickly stepped out of the water then.

"Burr!" Lily said, shaking off the excess water.

"I second that!" Rufus said, shaking not only to get off the excess water.

"The swimming water is warmer," a kid said to them then, as he past by.

"Thanks," Rufus said.

Lily was already by the backpacks, stripping off her clothes to reveal her swimsuit underneath. It was the red string bikini Rufus had picked out for her.

Rufus licked his lips, and headed over to her. "You look so incredibly sexy in that," he said as he stripped down to his swim trunks.

Lily smiled at him. "Even drenched with water?"

"_Especially_ drenched with water," Rufus told her.

She smiled. "As do you."

Rufus grinned, and they kissed.

They rung out their clothes out, then lay them on a flat rock that the sun conveniently was beaming down upon.

"Okay, it's cold. A kid just told me the swimming water is warmer," Rufus then stated.

"Well, then, let's go swim!" Lily said. She ran off to the water.

Rufus ran after her, right behind her, admiring the view of Lily in her tiny red bikini in front of him.

"It feels good to be clean!" Lily said after dunking her hair backwards in the water, then bringing it back up, clear of all mud.

"I don't know. I think you're still dirty," Rufus said, a hint of mischief in his tone. Then, before Lily could respond to that, he pressed a hand down on top of her head, and dunked her back under.

Lily came back up, gasping for air. "Oh, you are dead, Rufus Humphrey!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Rufus said, quickly swimming away from her.

Lily swam after him. It took two laps around the water, and they were both panting for air, but, finally, Lily caught up to him, and dunked him under the water. "There!" she said when he came up, gasping for air, "we're even!"

Rufus coughed, then shook the water from his hair. "All right, truce," he agreed.

They grinned at each other, then kissed.

They continued to swim for a bit longer, even going underneath another waterfall, and kissing underneath it in each other's arms.

They took some pictures of each other, and Kai took some of them upon request.

Eventually, their time there was up, and they had to dry off and get dressed.

"Well, at least our clothes are just damp now. They're not soaking wet anymore," Rufus said as he grabbed his clothes from the rock.

"They're going to be cold to put back on," Lily stated.

Rufus sighed, and nodded. "I know but, in this heat, they should dry pretty quickly against our body heat."

They redressed, then sprayed some more bug spray on each other.

"I'm not taking a chance this time. I learned my lesson!" Rufus said.

"Good!" Lily said as she sprayed herself.

Once the spray and their towels were back in their bags, they headed off through the rainforest again.

Before the whole bug spray and tripping incident, Rufus and Lily had taken pictures on their way to the waterfalls. They had even taken one of each other covered in mud just for laughs. Now, they took more pictures as Kai told them about the geographical and historical aspects of the rainforest. It started to rain at one point, but, luckily, they had the rain gear in their bags to keep them dry. The rain didn't last long anyway.

They didn't see any animals other than some pretty birds and a few insects. They did see a rainbow however, and even had a nice lady on the tour take a picture of them together, their arms around each other, and the rainbow behind them.

They also saw some pretty flowers along the way. Lily seemed to really like those, and took a good ten pictures of the flowers alone. Rufus was only halfway interested, and took only two pictures of them.

Finally, they were back where they started. This time, Kai led them into a building that had a buffet table at one end of the room, and a long table with chairs at the other end of the room. The tour included lunch, and now it was time to eat it.

They enjoyed it a lot. It was coconut chicken and coconut shrimp. The side dishes included white and brown rice, green beans, corn, and mashed potatoes. For drinks, they had fruit punch, piña coladas, strawberry daiquiris, sodas, waters, teas, and coffees. For dessert, there was pineapple upside down cake. It was all delicious to them both.

After lunch, it was back onto the shuttle, and then, after a short drive, they were back where they had picked up the shuttle.

"So, now what my Love?" Rufus asked once they were off the shuttle and had said their goodbyes to Kai. He took both of her hands in his own, and spun her around.

Lily laughed. "Well, why don't we go do some more exploring? I was thinking maybe also we could see another show tonight."

"Your wish is my command!" Rufus told her. "We'll go explore, then find out what shows they have."

Lily kissed him, loving how accommodating her husband was being to her. She then looked at her watch. It was only two o'clock. They still had a good nine hours left of the day and, being in Hawaii, she was determined to make the best of it.

They ended up having a fun rest of the day complete with shopping, museums, and even horse back riding. They ended the night with a show called Ulalena. Like the first show, it was recommended to them by the clerk at the front desk of their hotel. They figured they had had a good recommendation the first time they asked, so the second time should be a good recommendation as well. The clerk didn't disappoint them. It was a Hawaiian acrobats show with songs and dances. They both enjoyed it very much! Their package even allowed them to hang out with the cast, and meet them afterwards. Then, after they had done that, they went to Ruth's Chris Steakhouse for dinner. Dinner was included in the package. They chose to go to the late dinner after the show since they had wanted to do a few more things, and didn't make the before the show time slot.

Dinner was amazing, and they had a really good dessert. They split a caramelized banana cream pie that Lily had gotten, and a chocolate sin cake that Rufus had ordered. Both though they were in Heaven when tasting the desserts.

After dessert, they left their money for the bill and the tip, then took a cab back to their hotel. After paying and tipping the driver, they headed up to their hotel room, only stopping to greet the front desk clerk, tell him they had loved the show, and thanked him for recommending another great show to them. They then exchanged goodnights with him, and headed up to their room.

When they got in their room, Rufus headed into the bathroom, went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth. When he came out, Lily headed into the bathroom.

Rufus smiled to himself, knowing that she must be getting something sexy on for him.

He stripped down to nothing, and climbed underneath the covers, ready to see his wife emerge in something he knew would drive him wild.

Sure enough, she came out moments later with another one of the lingerie he had picked out for her. This one was the dress that had a collar-like top to it that wrapped around her neck, leaving a semi triangular shape of bare skin over her collarbone. The bottom of the triangle was one black strip that covered only her nipples. The rest was all mesh except for more black strips across her body after every six inches—give or take a few inches—of the black, see-through mesh. The dress went to the middle of her thighs. The only thing she had on underneath was the black mesh G-string that came with it. It was lined in black with mesh all down the middle. She had on black knee-high stockings with black guarders, and on her feet were black heels with a black ankle straps.

Rufus licked his lips. "I picked it out. You're beautiful. You're my wife. I love you. I think we both know the drill. You know what I want to do. I know what you want to do. So, lets just get to it, all right?"

Lily smirked. "Not very romantic, I must say." She slowly sashayed over to the bed. She stared down at Rufus for a moment, then grinned. "But I like the way you think!"

Rufus grinned at her too, then pulled her down into the bed with him.

Lily squealed with delight, then moaned as his lips ravished hers.

His hands roamed slowly up and down her body, then he pinned her down beneath him and started kissing down her neck. He pushed aside the strap covering her nipples, then let his tongue and lips cover them instead.

She gently fisted his hair in her hands. "You know, I spent all this money on this lingerie, and it never stays on me very long."

Rufus paused from what he was doing to look up at her. "You can keep it on. All we have to do is get rid of these..." He took her shoes off and dropped them to the floor. "And this..." He reached up underneath her dress and slowly pulled down her lace G-string. He swung it around his finger, then flung it across the room.

Lily giggled. "Now what?"

Rufus grinned. "Oh, don't you worry about a thing, Mrs. Humphrey." He ran his hands slowly down her body, and licked his lips as he enjoyed the view. He then looked her in the eyes while shutting the lamp beside them off. "I've got plans for you."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Rufus responded by sinking down below the covers.

Lily gasped when his mouth made contact. "Oh."

She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the perks of being on her honeymoon.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm Yours **_

_**Chapter 9: Rufus Vs. Howie**_

The next day, they had nothing planned but a swimming with the dolphins and snorkeling excursion that included lunch.

They had to be there by seven-thirty in the morning, so they had to get up super early if they wanted to have time for breakfast.

"Why do we have to get up so early on our honeymoon?" Lily complained.

"I'm sorry, Lil but this was the only time I could get since it is a four-hour excursion," Rufus said, gently squeezing her hand.

She smiled at him. "It's all right. I'll wake up once I get some food in my system, I'm sure." She kissed him, and he hungrily kissed her back, suddenly wondering too why they had to get up. However, the thought of what he spent on the excursion came back to him, and out of bed and to the bathroom it was for him.

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head. Out of all the years of knowing her husband, she never knew how cheap he could be! It seemed he had gotten worse since they had gotten married.

Once Rufus was out of the bathroom, and ready for the day, Lily took her turn in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. Then, they were out the door, and headed for a quick breakfast. The girl behind the front desk told them about a nearby twenty-four seven diner that they could get a good, quick breakfast at.

When they arrived there, it didn't look as run down as Lily would have expected it to be. She wasn't usually the diner type, but they hadn't had many options.

The hostess sat them at a nice table. All the tables and chairs were made of bamboo—even the chairs at the counter were made of bamboo.

"Your waiter will be right with you," she told them as she handed them their menus.

"Thank you," Rufus and Lily both said, only partially paying attention to her. They were in a hurry, so they both already had their menus opened as they looked to see what was being served.

When the waitress came, they ordered right away. Rufus ordered an orange juice, and waffles with pineapple on top of them, as well as two eggs over easy, and a side of sausage. Lily ordered a bowl of banana oatmeal, a grape juice, and a strawberry yogurt.

Rufus raised an eyebrow at her once the waitress had taken their menus back and left to put their order in. "Are you still watching what you eat? Because, let me tell you, you don't have to. You in that red bikini is still making me hot thinking about it!"

Lily smirked at him. "No, I just didn't want to eat something too heavy when we were going to be swimming. Besides, what I ordered sounds good."

Rufus pat his stomach. "Not for a man! A _man_ needs a _real_ breakfast!" He grinned.

Lily tried to stop the mischievous smile from forming across her lips. "Why did _you_ order a real breakfast then?"

Rufus rolled his eyes at her. "Very funny!" he grumbled.

Lily took his hands from across the table, and kissed them. "You know I'm only teasing you! Of course you're my big strong man. You always know just how to take care of me."

Rufus smiled. "I wasn't really mad."

Lily grinned. "I know." She winked.

Rufus then got up, went over to her, and sat down in her lap.

Lily giggled. "Rufus! What are you doing?"

"I just want to show my wife how much I love her," he said.

Lily smiled, and gently stroked some hair out of his eyes. "Oh yeah? How?"

He then wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately. He broke the kiss, and looked her deeply in the eyes. "I felt it was better to show you than tell you."

Lily licked her lips. "Good call!"

They kissed some more, not even noticing when the waitress came back with their drinks.

The waitress just smiled at them and shook her head. Then, she left the drinks, and took off before things got awkward.

Neither Rufus nor Lily saw her leave either.

Breakfast had been better than Lily had expected it would be. Rufus enjoyed his breakfast too, though he never thought it would be bad. Seeing as he didn't grow up as rich as Lily had, and seeing as he and his band had eaten at places far worse than that, he hadn't thought it would be a bad place to eat anyway.

Now, they were at the dolphin excursion, waiting for it to start. The guide, a Hawaiian boy named Kendall, who looked to be no older than eighteen, said they were still waiting for a few more people to show up.

Finally, after waiting five minutes, they were ready to go.

They boarded the boat that would take them out to the Kona Coast where the dolphins were.

"This breeze feels good," Lily said as she stood by the rail once they had taken off. She had her hands resting on the rails and her eyes closed as she just enjoyed the feel of the cool breeze against her face.

"Yeah," Rufus agreed. "It's been so hot here! I'm really looking forward to our beach day in a couple days."

"Me too," Lily said. She opened her eyes, and enjoyed the beautiful scenery. She began taking pictures, so Rufus chose to too as well.

"Lean against the rails. I want to get a picture of you," Rufus told her.

Lily did as told.

"Show me your beautiful smile!" Rufus instructed.

Lily smiled sweetly, and Rufus took a picture. "You look so beautiful with your hair blowing in the wind," he told her.

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" She took his camera from him. "Let me take one of you now."

Rufus nodded, and went to the railings where Lily had just posed.

"Say Hawaii!" Lily said.

Rufus laughed. "Hawaii!"

Lily snapped the picture and grinned. "It came out cute," she said, showing him the picture on her digital screen.

"Not as good as yours," he told her. "I'm not as hot as you are."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Who says?"

He shrugged.

Lily grinned even wider. "'Cuz I say you're one hot sexy piece of man!"

Rufus laughed. "And your one hot piece of woman!" He pulled her close, and brushed his lips against the left side of her neck. "In fact, if we were alone right now, I'd take you on a different kind of ride."

Lily gasped, and put a finger to his lips. "Shush! Someone might here you."

Rufus shrugged. "What? They might like the free show." He raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Lily giggled, and gently pushed him away. "You're terrible!"

They finally arrived at their destination, and were able to strip down to their swimsuits, which they were all wearing underneath.

"You guys are in luck! The dolphins all seem to be in a playful mood today. You may play with them now while they are being playful, and then we will give you your snorkeling gear so that you can explore the water _below_ the surface as well," Kendall said to them. "Just dive in like so!" He then dove into the water like a pro diver.

Most of the passengers either clapped or cheered for his perfect dive. Rufus and Lily chose to clap.

When Kendall appeared above the water again, he grinned at the sight of everyone still on board. "Or you can simply just dive in," he said with a wink.

A few passengers giggled.

Rufus and Lily just smiled at each other, then took hands.

"On the count of three?" Rufus asked her.

Lily nodded. "On three," she confirmed.

"One. Two. Three!" Rufus said.

They then both dived in. Rufus had opted to keep his eyes open, and Lily had chosen to close hers.

Lily opened her eyes when they landed, and let go of Rufus' hand.

Rufus laughed, and shook the water from his hair.

"Ah! You're getting me all wet!" Lily said with a chuckle. She held her hands up to shield herself from the water.

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I am, am I?"

Lily playfully pushed him, and he lost his footing, and had to catch himself.

"Sorry!" Lily said with a giggle.

Rufus gave her a mischievous look, and started to slowly wade over toward her.

Lily laughed, and backed up, holding her hands out to shield herself again. "Rufus, no! It was an accident!"

Rufus continued moving. Though he didn't say anything, he still had the mischievous look in his eyes.

Lily squealed as he suddenly lunged for her.

Suddenly, Rufus felt something hit the side of his head—hard.

"What the?" Rufus asked, falling to the side. He was momentarily stunned, but Lily's laughter quickly brought him back to his senses. He rubbed his head. "_Ow_. What the heck just happened?"

Lily was laughing so hard, she was crouched over. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Sorry about that, Man," Kendall said, placing a hand over top of his left shoulder. "Sometimes Howie gets a little playful, and doesn't realize his own strength. Are you all right?"

Rufus continued to rub his head. At least the pain was starting to dwindle. Still, he felt a headache coming on. "I'm fine. Who the heck is Howie?"

Kendall nodded over to a dolphin who was flipping in the air, and happily making the "eeee" sound that dolphins make. "That's one of our male dolphins. He's the most playful, and, as you just witnessed, one of the most mischievous as well." He winked and smiled at Rufus, who didn't find it the slightest bit funny.

Rufus looked over at Lily, and crossed his arms over his chest. It irked him a little that his wife, instead of showing some concern that he might have been hurt, was laughing like she was just given a huge dose of laughing gas.

"I'm sorry!" she said when noticing the sour look on his face. "It's just... If you could have seen the look on your face!" She burst into laughter again.

Rufus, his arms still crossed over his chest, rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it was _hilarious_," he said, sarcastically.

Just then, Howie came over to Lily, and handed her a leaf.

"Why, thank you!" Lily said with a smile at him. She kissed the top of his head, and he let out another happy "eeee" sound.

"Sure, you're nice to _her_!" Rufus spat.

"He wants you to play! They like to play fetch with leaves," Kendall explained.

Lily smiled even bigger. "Aw! How cute!" She threw the leaf a foot or so away. "Go fetch!"

Sure enough, Howie dove into the water, and raced after the leaf, having it back in Lily's hand in less than ten seconds.

"He's so cute!" Lily said happily. "Rufus, get a picture of us."

Rufus didn't feel like taking a picture of the dolphin that clearly had an issue with him, but he did so since it is what his wife wanted. He snapped the picture of the two of them with the water camera he had brought along.

Lily then tried to kiss the dolphin, who, in return, put his little nose up to her lips.

Rufus quickly took a picture of that too, for no matter how much the dolphin annoyed him, it was a pretty cute sight, he had to admit.

"Now your moving in on my wife! _Nice_," Rufus said to the dolphin.

Lily giggled. "Rufus, don't tell me you're actually jealous of a dolphin!"

Rufus couldn't help but laugh too at the thought. "I guess that would be kind of silly, huh?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, extremely!"

They both continued to laugh.

Howie was by now, playing fetch with someone else.

"He's moved on to tanner women!" Rufus said as they saw Howie playing with a lady who looked like she had a few too many tans in a tanning bed.

Lily shook her head, but smiled nonetheless.

"Would you like me to take a picture of you two?" Kendall asked.

"That would be lovely, thanks!" Lily replied.

Rufus nodded, and handed the camera to Kendall. "Yeah, thanks!"

"No problem!" Kendal said.

Rufus and Lily placed their arms around each other, and rested their heads against each other's as they smiled.

"That's gonna be a great shot!" Kendall said as he took the picture.

Right after Kendall was done taking the picture, Rufus felt a hard poke in his butt. At first he thought Lily was being fresh, but then he heard the familiar "eeee" sound that he had quickly grown to loathe. He slowly turned around and saw Howie looking at him. "Back off, Howie!" Rufus snapped.

Lily laughed. "Oh, Rufus, be nice! He's just a dolphin! Besides, he was only playing."

"Yeah, I bet!" Rufus said, crossing his arms over his chest again. He glared at Howie.

Kendall smirked, and handed the camera to Lily. "Like I said, he just enjoys being playful and mischievous!"

"Well, be playful and mischievous with someone else, because I'm not interested!" Rufus snapped at Howie. He stuck his tongue out at Howie, who, in return, blew water up out of his blow hole.

"Haha, you missed me!" Rufus said.

"Oh, stop! Let's try to swim with him!" Lily said to her husband.

"I'm not swimming with him!" Rufus insisted.

"Well, I am! Get a picture," Lily said, sounding annoyed now. She practically shoved the camera into Rufus' hand, then waded over to the dolphin.

"If you get on his back, he might give you a ride," Kendall told her.

So, Lily slowly got onto his back. Howie not only let her, but he took off, swimming laps around the water with her on his back.

Lily's laughter could be heard clearly as she rode around the water on Howie's back.

Rufus sighed, the sound of his wife's sweet laughter melting his heart a bit. He took a few pictures of her riding Howie then, not able to stop himself from smiling. She was so adorable even if Howie wasn't.

Eventually, Howie stopped, and somebody else wanted a turn. Lily climbed off him, and waded over to her husband. "Did you get a good shot?"

Rufus nodded. "Quite a few, actually. Should be some pretty good ones in there."

"Excellent!" she said with a grin. She kissed his cheek. "Maybe that dolphin over there will be a little more mild-tempered if you want to ride." She nodded over to a cute grey dolphin about a foot away from them.

"That's Lana. She's more mild-tempered. She might let you ride her," Kendall said.

So, Rufus slowly and hesitantly went over to Lana. He gently pet her head, being careful to avoid the blow hole. He remembered Kendall warning them about that on the way over. Then, he gently straddled her back.

Not long after, Lana took off. She swam slow at first.

Lily took a few shots, and grinned at the sight of her husband riding on a dolphin.

Then, Lana started swimming faster. Instead of swimming around in a huge circle like Howie had, she chose to just swim fast and straight for a good ten feet out, then back.

Rufus found himself laughing with glee as he rode Lana. It was pretty fun!

Lily took a few more photos, hoping they came out even though Lana was swimming pretty fast.

When Lana finally stopped, Rufus got off of her. "Thank you, Lana!" he said, gently patting her head again. She felt like a water ballon to him.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Lily asked him.

"When I'm not being attacked, yes, it is fun!" Rufus said.

They both grinned.

"All right, everyone. If you want, you can all get your snorkel gear on now, and explore the water down below!" Kendall called out.

So, they all headed back to the boat to get their snorkeling gear on.

"This is going to be fun too!" Rufus said excitedly to Lily.

Lily grinned and nodded. "I'm sure it will!"

Rufus was so excited, he could hardly contain himself. He had been dreaming of snorkeling in the beautiful blue waters of Hawaii since the day he had booked the excursion. He just hoped Howie wouldn't follow his attacks on him to below the surface as well.

Rufus and Lily swam hand-hand-in-hand as they explored the tropical fish and beautiful coral down below. A few of the dolphins even chose to swim by them. They pet them under water, and Rufus was glad that he didn't see Howie anywhere. Not that he could really tell the dolphins apart. He wasn't being attacked though, so he assumed that Howie wasn't one of the dolphins surrounding them.

Before heading down, Lilly had made a deal with Shelly, another passenger, that she would take a picture of Shelley and her husband underwater if Shelley took one of her and Rufus under water. Shelley had of course agreed, so they switched cameras under water, and Shelley took a couple of Rufus and Lily with and without the dolphins. She also got a shot of them by the coral. Lily then returned the favor, getting some pretty good shots of Shelly and her husband David with and without the dolphins and with the coral. They then took their own cameras back, and went back to taking their own pictures of whatever it was they chose to capture under the water.

After a bit, they all came back up to surface. Howie was waiting for Rufus with a leaf. He knew it was Howie, because Kendall cooed over it.

"Aw, look! Howie wants to make peace and play with you," Kendall said.

Rufus smiled at Howie, and gently pat his head. He supposed if Howie was willing to make peace, then so was he. "All right, I'll play with you!" Rufus bend down to take the leaf from Howie. However, Instead of letting Rufus take the leaf, Howie sprayed Rufus hard with water from his blow hole, then ran off "eeeeing" the whole way.

Lily covered her mouth, and giggled.

Rufus clenched fists in anger, then unclenched them, and grabbed a leaf that was floating beside him. Then, he quickly waded toward Howie. "That's it! You want a leaf? I'll give you a leaf! I'll shove it right down your blow hole!"

"Rufus!" Lily scolded.

The rest of the tour gave him a nasty look. Kendall, however, gave him the nastiest look of all. "Please do not threaten the dolphins!"

"I wasn't threatening the dolphins. I was just threatening one dolphin, and he started it!" Rufus stated.

"Nevertheless, don't to it!" Kendall snapped.

Rufus dropped the leaf. "Fine!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"All right, everyone! It's time to go. Let's get back in the boat, and then we can all go back to shore and get some lunch!" Kendall called out.

Lana swam over to Rufus then. Rufus gently pat her head, and kissed it. "Thank _you_ for being nice to me at least."

"Let me take a picture of the happy couple!" Lily teased.

Rufus smiled, then kissed Lana once again so Lily could take a picture. Then, he posed, smiling at the camera, his arm around Lana.

Lily took the picture and grinned. "It looks like she was smiling too! Get one of me and Howie like that!" Lily then said. She held out her camera to Rufus, but Kendall intercepted it.

"I'll take it!" Kendall told her. She shot Rufus a dirty look. "I don't want him anywhere near Howie."

Rufus rolled his eyes, and held his hands up in surrender. "Help yourself!" He then swam back to the boat, and climbed aboard while Kendall took a picture of Lily kissing Howie's nose.

Rufus watched in amazement as Howie then kissed Lily's cheek. Lily giggled, and Kendall managed to capture it all in the picture. He then took one of Lily with her arm around Howie, and Howie with his fin around her. Howie looked like he was smiling, and of course Lily was smiling.

"You gotta be kidding me," Rufus grumbled. It was like something out of a comedy movie or something. He would have thought it was unrealistic had he seen a movie with this scene in it, and yet, here he was, witnessing it with his own eyes.

Lily gave Howie one more kiss on the head before taking her camera back from Kendall, and thanking him.

"No problem! He likes you!" Kendall told her with a smile. He then turned to Howie and waved. "Say goodbye to Lily!"

Howie actually turned on his side and waved to Lily.

Rufus had had enough. He turned away, and sat down on one of the boat's seats.

Lily sat beside him a moment later. "Jealous?" she asked with a teasing smile as she leaned against his right shoulder, and looked up at him.

Rufus snorted. "Of a dolphin? Yeah right!" He hated himself for secretly being jealous of a dolphin. "What a jerk!" he said.

Lily sighed. "Darling, he is just a dolphin!"

Rufus crossed his arms over his chest. "He's still a jerk."

Lily smirked, and rested her head on his right shoulder as they headed back to shore.

The ride back to shore seemed shorter than it did on the way there. Then again, that was pretty much the way it usually went when it came to trips—shorter on the way there than it was back for some reason. Rufus supposed it was because you were eager to get to your destination more than you were to get home. In this case though, he couldn't get away from Howie soon enough, so he didn't know why it seemed shorter back. He would think it would seem longer.

Anyway, they got to shore, and prepared to eat lunch. Like the other excursion, there was a big long table to eat at, and another big long table with their lunch, seeing as this lunch was also buffet style. The funny thing was, the lunch was practically the same as the last lunch was, only this one had a lot more fruit with it.

"I wasn't really going to shove the leaf down his blow hole. I don't know why every one got so bend out of shape," Rufus grumbled as they ate.

Lily smirked. "You were pretty angry. You know how these animal lovers get. They're just really overprotective. Besides, they don't know you, or what kind of person you really are, so you can't take it personally."

"That's exactly what Howie wanted—to turn every one against me," Rufus stated.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."

Rufus turned to her and grinned. "Crazy in love with you."

Lily smiled, and they kissed.

That was that then.

They got done with their excursion at twelve-thirty, then spend the rest of their time just enjoying Hawaii, and exploring what it had to offer. They even found a really nice outdoor restaurant to eat at for dinner. The food was amazing, and they got some really great pictures. The waiter even took one of them with a beautiful fountain behind them that their table was in front of.

Later that night, when they were done exploring Hawaii for the night, they headed back to their bedroom for a little more fun before bed.

This time, Lily chose to wear something _she_ had picked out. It was nothing fancy, but Rufus loved her in it. It was a rose colored lace bra with an attached mesh veil of the same color that covered the rest of her upper half. Down below, she was wearing the matching lace boy shorts that had come with it. She wore nothing on her legs or feet.

Rufus held out his hands to her, and she walked over to him, and sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, gently laying her down beneath him.

She wrapped her arms around him, and they continued to kiss.

He then ran his hands slowly up her thighs, but made no move to remove her lingerie anytime soon. He wanted to savor how beautiful she looked in the outfit.

"You have good taste in lingerie," he said before nipping down the right side of her neck.

She closed her eyes. "Well, I am a woman. Women know how to shop!"

He grinned, and gently stroked her hair. "I believe it!"

They kissed some more, then Rufus got up off the bed.

Lily propped herself up on her right elbow, and face him. "Where are you going?" she asked with a pout.

"I just want to capture your beauty," he told her as he searched for something. He found it, then turned to her with the camera. He turned the camera on, and aimed it at her. "Give me a sexy look."

Lily gave him a sexy pout.

He took the picture, then took a few more as she had fun coming up with different sexy poses, taking a few more of his requests for poses as well.

Finally, she got tired of it. "You better put that camera down now and come get me before I'm too tired."

Rufus immediately turned the camera off and, jumped back into bed. "Not until I have my midnight snack first!" he said, pinning her down below him yet again.

She giggled, and took his face between her hands. "And I have mine," she said with a smile.

They grinned at each other, and nuzzled noses. Then, Rufus flicked off the bedside lamp, and pulled the covers over themselves so they could have their desserts.

"Take _that_, Howie!" Rufus joked.

Lily giggled. "Oh, Rufus, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things," Rufus said, his voice low and husky.

Lily giggled again, and did indeed find more than a few things to do with Rufus.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 10: Won't You Let Me Take You on a Dinner Cruise?**_

The next morning, they got to sleep in a bit. They had a wine testing excursion later in the day, but that wasn't until one-thirty.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Rufus said to his wife as her eyes fluttered open. He gently stroked her cheek. He had been awake about five minutes before her, and was just enjoying watching her sleep.

"Good morning, my Darling." Lily pulled him close and kissed him, and for a few moments, they just enjoyed being in each other's arms, kissing the one they loved more than life itself.

"It's nice to be able to sleep in for once, isn't it?" Rufus asked with a grin, breaking the kiss, and resting on his side, facing Lily.

Lily nodded, then stretched and yawned. "Yeah, it sure was." She moaned, then propped herself up on her elbow, and lay facing Rufus. "The thing is, it's only ten o'clock now, and I'm not really tired."

"That's funny, because I was just thinking how I'm not really tired anymore either. Our wine tasting doesn't start until one-thirty. What ever should we do to pass the time?" Rufus asked, trying to play it innocent, but in a very obvious that he meant something else kind of way.

Lily smirked, and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Well, we could get ready, then go get breakfast. By the time breakfast is over, we won't have that much time left to play with."

Rufus narrowed his eyes at her.

She grinned. "But of course not until I devour you as my appetizer." She winked.

He grinned. "That's better!" He got on top of her then, and pinned her down by the wrists. "Tell me how much you want me," he ordered, his eyes already dark and lusted over.

"I want you so badly," she said, kissing down the side of his neck.

"Tell me how much you need me," he then said.

She groaned. "I need you so badly that, if you don't take off these, I'm going to burst," she said, her hands already pulling at the bands of the briefs under boxer shorts he liked to wear to bed.

He let her slip them off him and drop them to the floor.

"Well, then you have to get rid of this," he said, tugging at her nightgown. She liked to wear her underwear, and a blue cotton nightgown to bed. She claimed it was more comfortable than sleeping in the other lingerie she had picked out. Also, she felt it was more comfortable than sleeping naked.

"Done." Lily said, sitting up and holding up her arms.

Rufus pulled the nightgown up over her head, and tossed it to the floor with his nighttime attire.

He then pounced on her, sucking her breasts, and letting his hands roam all over her body.

She then took his face between her hands, and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Kiss me," she whispered.

He did just that, and then he was making love to her, not able to resist his beautiful wife any longer.

"Mm, Rufus," she moaned, her eyes closed as she wrapped her legs tightly around her husband, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could.

By the time they were ready for the day, they had made love twice. Once was in their bed of course, and then they made love again in the shower.

It took a while, what with them being distracted by each other's body, but, eventually, they got showered, dressed, and ready for the day.

By the time they were ready, it was noon, so they decided to just get a quick lunch, since it was past breakfast time. They also didn't want to drink all that wine on an empty stomach.

"I still don't know about this place," Lily said after they had sat down at their table and ordered their drinks. They were at a Mexican place that Rufus had insisted on trying. To Lily, it just looked dirty, and she didn't know if she really wanted to eat something in a place like this. She bet there were probably rats in the kitchen.

"Oh, come on, Lil! Where's your sense of adventure? I think it's a cute little place! I know it doesn't live up to your usual standards, but it's not _that_ bad, is it?" Rufus asked her.

Lily sighed. "It's not about my standards, Rufus, it's about cleanliness. It's normal for a person to not want to eat at a place that doesn't look clean."

"They wouldn't let this place be open if it didn't pass health inspection," Rufus stated.

"Yeah, well, who knows the last time a health inspector came by," Lily muttered, looking over her menu.

"Well, we're here now, so let's just eat, all right?" Rufus asked.

Lily sighed. "Fine. But only because we don't have time to eat anywhere else, and I don't want to drink on a full stomach."

Rufus shrugged. "Whatever works!" He grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes.

After a bit, the waiter came over with their drinks. Rufus had ordered a Pepsi, and Lily had ordered a raspberry ice tea. Neither one had wanted to drink any alcohol just yet. They figured there was no use in getting tipsy before the tour even started.

Rufus ordered a salad with Italian dressing, and a cheddar and bean burrito with white rice.

Lily ordered a salad with Italian dressing, and some chicken quesadillas.

"Coming right up!" the waiter said. He winked at Lily, then took off to put their order in.

"I don't like the way he winked at me. It seems pervy," Lily grumbled.

Rufus laughed. "Since when does Lily Humphrey use words like 'pervy'?"

"Since I encountered a pervert," she said dryly.

"He was just being nice. Trust me—I'm very aware of it when a man tries to hit on my wife. This time was not the case," Rufus insisted.

"Whatever," Lily mumbled.

Rufus reached across the table, and took her hand in his. He gently squeezed it. "I'm surprised you're in such a bad mood after all that incredible sex we had this morning." He grinned at her, and mischievously wriggled his eyebrows up and down at her.

She rolled her eyes, and pulled her hand away from him. "It wasn't all _that_ incredible," she said dryly.

Rufus knew she was only teasing him, and decided that he could play that game as well. "True, you could use some work, but you're getting a lot better than you were when we met."

Lily gasped, and slammed her napkin down on the table. "Rufus, Humphrey, you take that back this instant!"

Rufus shook his head and smiled, his arms crossed over his chest. "Not until you admit that our love making was incredible."

Lily sighed. "Fine. It was incredible. It always is with you. Are you happy?"

Rufus grinned, and grabbed both her hands this time. He kissed them. "Extremely. Every second I get to spend with you and look at your beautiful face makes me happy. Then, when I get to make love to you? I can't imagine in a greater happiness because you're _amazing_ in bed, and it's an honor to even make love to you because you're such a beautiful, incredible, sexy woman, whom I'm lucky enough to have as my wife!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're laying it on pretty thickly."

Rufus nodded.

Lily broke into a grin. "But I like it laid on thickly. It's no fair though. I can never stay angry with you because you're such a charmer! You have been ever since the day we met and you wrote me that song after only a half hour of knowing me."

Rufus kissed her hands again. "If I was an expert charmer, I would have been able to write it within the first five minutes of meeting you. I wanted to, but I'm not _that_ great of a song writer."

"There's no need for the emphasis on the word 'that'," Lily said simply.

Rufus stuck his tongue out at her.

Lily giggled. "You know I'm teasing. I love the song you wrote for me. It reminds me of how much you love me."

"That I do," Rufus said, reaching across the table, and gently stroking her cheek.

Lily smiled, and nuzzled her cheek against his hand.

"All right, your lunch has arrived!" the waiter said.

"That was quick!" Rufus said, sitting back in his seat.

"Yeah, our cooks are pretty quick with preparing meals," the waiter said. He set down their food in front of them. "Do you guys need anything else?"

"We're good for now, thank you," Rufus told him.

"I'll leave you to your meal then, and I'll be back in a bit to check on you." The waiter smiled.

"Thank you," Rufus said.

The waiter then left.

"You should have asked him for a barf bag. Did you hear him when he said the cooks are pretty quick in cooking the meals?" Lily asked.

Rufus nodded. "And is that a bad thing?" He picked up his burrito, and took a big bite.

Lily nodded. "It is if they rush the cooking and don't make sure it's cooked well enough."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying, and enjoy your lunch! You're so paranoid sometimes."

Lily glared at him, but was too hungry to argue with him anymore. So, with a sigh, she picked up one of her chicken quesadillas, and ate it. It was pretty good, so her fear resolved a bit. She supposed Rufus was right once in a while. Once in a rare while that was.

One thirty had arrived, and so had Rufus and Lily at their destination. There was only a handful of people on the tour with them. Their tour guide had just introduced herself as Aliya. She was a pretty Hawaiian girl that had Rufus smiling.

Lily gently smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "Stop gawking at her."

Rufus looked at her in surprise. "I'm not gawking at her." He tried to look innocent.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! She has a tube top on that looks two times two small for that big chest of hers. Also, she is a beautiful girl. You're gawking."

"Well, _you_ gawk at all the good looking male tour guides," Rufus said, crossing his arms over his chest, and no longer trying to cover up the fact that he was indeed gawking.

Lily pointed her nose to the air. "That's different. Women don't perv over the opposite sex like men do."

Rufus snorted. "Yeah, right!"

"Well, I don't anyway," she said.

Rufus laughed. "And I do? You think I'm a pervert?"

Lily tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it. "Maybe not all the time, but, when it comes to a hot woman, your are. Your a man. It's built in."

Rufus grinned. "Well, then, I guess I'm just going to have to stick to being pervy with just you," he murmured in her ear as he placed his hand over her left breast with his right hand.

Lily laughed. "Rufus, not here!" She pushed his hand away from her breast. "People will see."

"I don't know. I think that's kind of a turn on," Rufus joked.

Lily laughed, and pushed him away. "Stop!"

He laughed too. "All right, all right!" He brushed his lips against her left ear. "But, tonight, you're all mine."

Lily shivered. "I'm already yours."

Rufus licked his lips, and looked at her like a hungry tiger looking at a fresh piece of meat. However, before he could respond, Aliya clapped her hands, wanting them too to give her their attention, so he did.

"All right, everyone! Now that we're all here, I'd like to introduce myself again for those of you who missed it the first time. "My name is Aliya, and I will be your tour guide for today. First, I will take you into the wine tasting room where you will be able to taste four different wines all complimentary. After that, we will have wine available for purchase in both glasses and bottles. We have not only our traditional grape wines, but some really good pineapple wines as well. Then, I will be taking you on a a thirty-minute tour of our vineyards. So, is everyone ready to taste some wine?"

The whole tour, including Rufus and Lily, voiced their affirmations, and then, they all headed into the wine tasting room.

"This room is formerly the guest cottage of King Kalakaua. King Kalakaua was better known as Hawaii's 'Merrie Monarch.' He frequent visited the Makee family here at Rose Ranch, and was known to host parties and poker games here, where he and is friends would enjoy the finest champagne." Aliya motioned over to the bar where the wine was. "That bar is eighteen feet long, and made of a single mango tree. Pretty incredible, huh?"

Rufus and Lily, as well as the rest of the tour nodded.

Rufus took a few pictures of the bar.

"All right! You may now enjoy your complimentary wine. "Kino here, will be more than willing to serve you." Aliya gestured over to a big Hawaiian guy, wearing a Hawaiian shit and khaki shorts behind the bar.

Kino nodded at them and waved to them. "Good after noon!"

"Your first four drinks are free samples, then you have to start paying. Sorry, guys," Aliya said.

Rufus and Lily waited patiently for their turn, then they chose their wines. They were able to try every wine the place had between the two of them since the place only had seven different wines. They shared with each other so that they could decide which one they wanted to buy a bottle of for later.

Lily took a picture of Rufus enjoying his wine, and Rufus took one of Lily enjoying _her_ wine. Then, Lily gave Aliya her camera, and Aliya took a picture of them drinking their wines together while leaning against the mango tree bar.

Afterwards, Lily and Rufus decided on their favorite pineapple wine, and purchased a bottle.

After that, it was onto the walking tour. There, Aliya told them about the land.

The stroll through the grounds was peaceful. Aliya told them about the winery's past and present.

Aliya stopped them when they got to a certain area of the grounds. "You are now standing in a place that was once the front yard of the Rose Ranch." She motioned to the tall trees around them. "We are surrounded by towering 150-year-old trees brought back from Captain James Makee's travels around the world."

Lily was snapping pictures like crazy, but Rufus couldn't help but yawn. He felt like he was back in school.

When they visited the production area of the winery, Aliya told them and showed them how they made the pineapple and grape wines that were their specialty there at the Rose Ranch.

Rufus found himself taking pictures right along with Lily then, for he was suddenly interested. It was neat to him to see the wine actually being made. It was kind of funny to see people stepping on the grapes. He knew that was how wine was made, but to see it made it even cooler.

After the tour, they said their goodbyes to Aliya, and then headed back to their hotel.

"Are you still as in the mood for me as I am for you?" Rufus purred into Lily's ear during the cab ride back to their hotel.

Lily nodded. "You'll find out when we get back to our hotel."

Rufus grinned, knowing she wanted to remain appearing prim and proper for the cab driver's sake. "I'll take that as a yes."

After another romp in their hotel room for a while, they hung out in their room and relaxed by watching some television, and just enjoying being off of their feet for a bit. They had done a lot of walking on this vacation already, and it felt good to have some time to just relax.

Eventually though, it was time for their dinner cruise and they had to leave.

"I'm feeling a little off," Lily said once they had gotten to the Lahaina harbor, and were walking over to the yacht.

"You're probably just hungry. When did you start to feel sick?" Rufus asked.

"It came upon me all the sudden while we were watching television. It was just a slight stomach ache, so I didn't think much of it. Then, once we were in the taxi, it got stronger," Lily explained, a hand over her stomach.

"Sometimes being hungry can make your stomach hurt. I'm sure you'll feel better after you've eaten something," Rufus assured her. "You might have even just been a bit car sick if it got worse in the cab."

Lily sighed. "I hope so. I'm wondering if I should even go on this yacht. The rocking might make me sick."

"Come on, Lil! I paid a lot of money for this cruise. You'll be fine. It's going to be beautiful. We eat up on the top deck, and then we get to see the sunset. We can also dance. They have a live musician who plays contemporary music. At least, that's what the brochure said." Rufus winked at her.

Lily sighed. "Well, it does sound nice. I guess I can go. Maybe you're right. Maybe a little food is all I need."

"That's the spirit!" Rufus kissed her cheek with a loud, "Muah!"

They then boarded the yacht hand-in-hand after giving the captain their ticket vouchers.

When they got on the yacht, they found their seats.

Rufus helped Lily into her seat beside the water, and he sat across from her, also beside the water.

"At least we got great seats!" Lily said, managing a smile.

Rufus nodded. "I know, right? I'm sure this cruise will be worth every penny, or rather, dollar." He grinned.

Lily shook her head, but smirked nonetheless.

"This is your captain speaking. I want to welcome you all to the Maui Princess! I trust you all will have a wonderful evening with great food, great scenery, a fun ride, a live musician, and some great dancing! We are now about to take off for our two and a half hour trip. I hope you all have a blast! Now, let's get sailing, shall we?" came the captain's voice over the intercom.

Most of the passengers cheered. Rufus and Lily just squeezed each other's hands across the table, and smiled at each other.

The captain pulled the yacht's horn, and soon, they were off!

"This is pretty nice," Lily said as tuxedo-clad waiters came around with their appetizer right away. They placed the appetizer on the white tablecloth-covered table. The appetizer was a garden salad with papaya seed dressing. "I never heard of papaya seed dressing before. I wonder what it tastes like," Lily said, poking at her salad with her fork. "It looks good."

"Try it and find out!" Rufus said with a shrug. He already had his forkful ready. He tried the salad. "Mm, it's good!"

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

He nodded, then motioned to her salad. "Just try it."

So, she did. She moved it around in her mouth for a moment, getting a taste for it. She then nodded. "It's good!"

Rufus smiled. "See? I told you."

Lily ate a little bit more of her salad, then started to feel sick again. She pushed her plate away.

"What's wrong?" Rufus asked.

"I'm feeling sick again," Lily told him.

Rufus shrugged. "I'll eat it." He had finished his salad, and now moved onto Lily's.

Lily looked out at the beautiful scenery, and took a few pictures, hoping her stomach would calm down soon.

Not long after, the waiter came to take their drink and food orders.

Lily, though she wasn't really hungry, ordered the Macadamia Nut Crusted Mahi Mahi Fillet With Buerre Blanc Sauce, feeling it might be the safest thing for her stomach to eat. She just hoped she was hungry by the time dinner had arrived.

Rufus ordered the prime rib.

Lily ordered a ginger ale in hopes of settling her stomach. Rufus ordered some red wine since three alcoholic drinks came with their meals before they had to start paying.

"Why didn't you order one of your alcoholic drinks?" Rufus asked her after the waiter had gone. "The first three are free, you know." He winked at her.

Lily glared at him. "I'm feeling sick, Rufus. I don't think alcohol would make it better. Ginger ale is the best thing for my stomach right now. Don't worry—sodas and juices are free too. Unlimited at that."

Rufus held his hands up in defense. "All right, all right! There's no need to get bit—" He quickly cut himself off at the nasty warning look Lily shot him. He was going to say 'bitchy,' but, judging by the look on Lily's face, 'bitter' was the better option. "Bitter about it," he finished.

Lily stared at him for a moment longer, as if she knew what he had really been going to say at first. Then, she took another sip of her ginger ale, and continued to look out to the water.

Rufus went back to finishing her salad for her. She could be in a foul mood, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his trip! He was here to have fun, and, by darn it, fun was exactly what he was going to have!

When their food came, Lily was feeling a little better, so she ate her dinner, and actually enjoyed it. It lightened her mood a bit. And, when the waiter came to ask if they wanted another drink, and Rufus practically begged her to have a drink so that he wouldn't have to drink alone, she ordered a strawberry margarita. Rufus ordered a martini, and they had a drink together with their meal. Their meal had also come with fresh dinner rolls, a vegetable Du Jour, and potatoes.

"This is all so good!" Rufus said, shoving it in like there was no tomorrow.

Lily crinkled her nose. "Darling, close your mouth when you eat. You know how I hate when you talk with your mouthful."

Rufus swallowed what was in his mouth. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin.

Lily ate all her meal, but then, when the cheesecake with fruit glaze came, she was only able to eat half of it before feeling sick again. She pushed the rest aside.

Rufus, who had already eaten his, grabbed hers, and started chowing.

Lily wrinkled her nose at him. "How can you eat like that?"

He shrugged. "What?" he asked, his mouth full again. He remembered himself, and quickly swallowed. "Sorry." He blushed. Then, he shrugged. "I like eating on vacation."

Lily sighed, wishing she didn't feel so sick.

Rufus finished the rest of Lily's cheesecake, then the waiter cleared all their plates. The sun started to set then.

Lily took Rufus' hands from across the table and squeezed them.

Rufus grinned at her, and kissed her hands, then they enjoyed the view.

They both took a few shots of the sunsetting, and then, the waiter came back to ask if they wanted any more to drink.

"I'll have another glass of wine, please," Rufus ordered.

Lily wrinkled her nose at him upon hearing his order. "After all the wine you already had today?"

Rufus shrugged. "I didn't have that much at the wine tasting. Those were just samples. I only had one full glass here so far," he defended himself.

Lily turned to the waiter. "I'll just have another ginger ale, please."

"Aw, come on, Lil! Just have one more drink with me. Please?" Rufus pleaded.

"Rufus, I'm not feeling well," Lily reminded him.

"At least have a little rum in Coke. Please? The Coke will help your stomach feel better even with alcohol in it. The syrup is still used as a stomach medicine, right?" Rufus offered.

Lily sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine, if it will shut you up!" She turned to the waiter. "I'll have a rum and Coke please."

The waiter smiled. "Coming right up!" He winked.

"You happy?" Lily asked, turning to face Rufus.

Rufus took her hands in his, and kissed them. "Very!" He grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Their drinks came, and Lily sipped hers. She was feeling slightly better, but not by much.

"Let's go dance!" Rufus suggested to her, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh, I don't know, my stomach is still—"

Rufus cut her off. "Moving around will make you feel better," he assured her.

She sighed. "I guess I'll try it then." She took a big swig of her rum and coke, then set the rest down on the table.

Rufus polished his own drink off, then took her hand, and led her down to the first floor so that they could dance.

They danced a bit, but the more they danced, the more sick Lily began to feel.

"Rufus, I think I better go sit down," she said.

Rufus pouted. "Already? But we only danced to one song! It's a slower one now. Please stay."

Lily didn't want to disappoint her husband, so she agreed to one more dance.

Unfortunately, the swaying back and forth to the music made her incredibly nauseous. "I'm going to sit down now," she told Rufus as soon as the second song had ended.

Rufus nodded. "All right." He placed a hand over her back, and followed her back to their seats.

Lily sat down.

Rufus handed her the rest of her Coke and rum. "Finish it. The Coke will make you feel better."

"Rufus, I don't know," Lily said, feeling like she couldn't possibly put another thing into her body.

"Do it for me, please?" Rufus asked.

Lily sighed, and finished her drink.

They sat there for a few moments.

"Feeling better?" Rufus asked her.

"A little, but not too much," Lily answered.

"Wanna dance some more?" he asked.

"I don't want to go downstairs into that crowd," she said. "It's too hot."

"Well, then, we'll dance up here," Rufus told her. He stood up and offered his hand to her.

Lily looked at his offered hand and sighed. "I suppose." She knew there was no arguing with her husband when he wanted something badly enough. She took his hand, and let him help her to her feet.

They then began to dance. However, the song was fun and upbeat, and Rufus kept moving her around like she was a rag doll. Then, she felt it coming. She covered her mouth, and ran for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Rufus asked her. He quickly followed her, and saw her run into the bathroom.

He gently knocked on the door as he heard her retching. "Lil? Are you all right in there?"

"Do I sound like I'm all right in here, Rufus?" she shot back.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rufus asked with concern.

"Yes! Let me do my retching in peace, please!" she said.

"As long as you're not 'resting' in peace," he joked.

"Shut up, Rufus!" Lily snapped.

Rufus winced. "I'll be waiting out here," he said. He knew the best thing to do when Lily was in a foul mood was to stay clear of her. He headed back out toward the dance floor.

"Hey!" said a pretty, perky, curly haired brunette. "Wanna dance?"

He grinned at her. "Sure!"

She grinned too, and offered her hand.

Rufus took it, and followed her out onto the dance floor, where he then proceeded to dance with her. He figured that, if Lily wanted to be alone, she got it! He didn't feel the slightest bit guilty either. Well, maybe a little. But his need for fun overpowered his guilt, so he kept on dancing anyway.

When Lily got out of the bathroom and saw Rufus dancing with some pretty brunette, to say she was livid was an understatement. She stomped right over to the girl. "I'll take my husband back now, thank you," she said before grabbing Rufus and yanking him away without giving him a chance to say goodbye to the brunette. Heck, the brunette hadn't even had a chance to respond.

"Hey! Sam is very nice! I told her I was married. She knew. She just wanted a dance partner since her friend ditched her to dance with a hot guy," Rufus defended himself as Lily dragged him back up the stairs to their table.

"I bet she wanted more than that! I can't believe you! Here I am, sick in the bathroom, and, instead of showing some concern, you go off and dance with the first pretty girl you find!" Lily snapped. She plopped herself down in her seat, and crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl.

Rufus sighed, and sat down across from her. "You wanted me to leave you to your 'retching in peace' as you called it," he reminded her.

"I didn't mean I wanted you to go off dancing with some slut!" Lily snapped.

"She isn't a slut! Like I said, she was just looking for someone to dance with, and I wanted to have fun. Just because you were sick, didn't mean I had to have a horrible time," Rufus stated.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "This is all _your_ fault."

Rufus was shocked. "My fault? How do you figure?"

"Well, for starters, you made me go to that disgusting Mexican place. I probably have food poisoning," she stated.

"Please! I ate there too, remember? I'm not sick. Besides, if it was something you ate there, you would have been sick long before now!" Rufus insisted.

"Maybe so, but then you insisted I go on this yacht even though I told you I wasn't feeling well. _Then_ you insisted I kept on drinking," Lily snapped.

Rufus glared at her; annoyed now. "First of all, I honestly thought you'd start to feel better after a bit. As for the drinking, Coke is supposed to help your stomach."

She raised an eyebrow. "What about the margarita you pushed me to drink? Or adding the rum to the Coke?"

Rufus rolled his eyes. "I _suggested_—not insisted or pushed. I didn't force you to come on the boat, and I didn't force you to drink!"

"But you pushed until I felt guilty, and that is just as bad as forcing me," Lily insisted, her arms still crossed over his chest.

Rufus sighed. "Whatever."

"You know what? Why don't you just go down and dance some more with that brunette you seem to love so much?" Lily snapped. "I'm going to stay up here and _rest_ like I should have done from the beginning."

"And give you another reason to nag me later? I think not!" Rufus said.

"Fine, then you can just sit here in silence and be bored, because I'm not talking to you anymore," she said.

"You're not talking to me anymore? What are you, five years old?" Rufus asked her, his eyebrows scrunched together in anger.

Lily looked out at the water, and ignored him.

"Fine. See if I care," Rufus grumbled. He still didn't leave her because, despite what she had said, he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he went back down to dance with Sam. So, instead, he sat there in silence with Lily, his own arms crossed over his chest as he looked out at the water.

He glanced at his watch. They still had another hour and a half left of the cruise. He sighed. It was going to be a long night.

They finally got back to their hotel room after what felt like an eternity.

Lily ran straight to the bathroom to throw up some more.

Rufus was finally starting to feel bad. He went into the bathroom, and held her hair for her as she threw up. Surprisingly, she let him.

When she was done, he helped her up, and even flushed the toilet for her.

She headed over to the sink, and washed her mouth out with water.

"Feel better?" he asked her.

"A little," she said. She reached for her toothbrush, and put toothpaste on it. She then brushed her teeth, and, when she was done, washed her mouth out with mouth wash. She spit into the sink, then headed back into the room.

Rufus had to use the toilet, so he did. He then flushed the toilet and washed his hands, then decided to brush his teeth as well. After that, he headed back out to check on Lily. She was lying in bed on her back, on top of the covers, her feet dangling over the edge.

He sighed, and sat down beside her. He took off her red flats for her. "I'm sorry. I acted like a jerk all day today."

"I wouldn't say _all_ day," she said, still sounding weak.

"You were right. I should have taken you right home the moment you started to feel sick. I just wanted to do a romantic dinner cruise with you so badly that I convinced myself you'd feel better once you got some food in you. As for the drinks, well, can I get a pass since I'm a man, and men are known to be idiots?" Rufus asked.

Lily actually smiled. It was just a weak little upturn of the corners of her mouth, but it was there. "It's all right. You were right. I could have said no."

"I shouldn't have pressured you. I also shouldn't have insisted we eat at that Mexican place when you didn't want to," Rufus continued.

"Again, I could have said no. Besides, you were right. If it was that place, you'd be sick, and I would have been sick earlier. The food was good. I'm glad we ate there," Lily said.

"Well, the Sam thing... It really was innocent, but I should have stayed back with you," Rufus then stated.

"I pushed you away. I still don't like that you chose to dance with her, but I believe you when you say it was innocent," Lily said.

"Good, because it was," Rufus assured her. He helped her get her shorts off and to the floor.

She sat up then, and he helped her get her blue and white stripped cami off and to the floor as well.

"So, you forgive me?" he asked.

She at up, and gently took his face between her hands. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Of course. And I'm sorry I was so nasty to you. We're even." She then got up off the bed, and headed to the bathroom.

"Are you sick again?" he asked her with worry.

"No, I just have to go to the bathroom," she said.

"Do you feel like putting on another lingerie?" Rufus asked, wriggling his eyebrows at her even though she had her back turned toward him.

"Don't push it, Rufus," she said from the bathroom.

Rufus grinned. "Can't blame a guy for trying!" He then stripped out of his day attire, and into his night attire, a smile on his face. He was glad his and Lily's fight was over. He hated fighting with her.

That night, Lily, clad in her underwear and blue nightgown, slept well except for the middle of the night when she woke up in a sweat. Rufus had gotten out of bed and got her a cold, wet, washcloth. Then, he wet her forehead with it. He also got her some Extra Strength Tylenol that they had brought with them, and gave a dose to her with some water in case she had a fever. She fell asleep a short while after taking it.

He kissed her forehead, then held her from behind. He loved her so much, he didn't want to ruin another day for her.

He kissed the back of her neck. "Tomorrow will be better, Lil," he whispered as he gently stroked her hair. "I promise." He gave the back of her neck one more kiss, then drifted off to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm Yours **_

_**Chapter 11: Stranded With No Place to Go.**_

The next morning, Lily felt better. She sat up and stretched. Rufus was already awake and in the shower. She figured she would join him. She thought of how the night before, he had wet her forehead down with a cool wash, and how he had given her some extra strength Tylenol. She was so grateful to him. She knew they had had some ups and downs on this trip, but she wanted to put that all behind them. Besides, they were on their honeymoon. She didn't want them to be arguing on their honeymoon! True, it was a little late for that, but they could fix that. She planned on fixing that now. She had just the way to do that too.

She went through her suitcase, and picked out the lingerie she had been going to wear last night, but hadn't gotten the chance too. She then stripped off her night attire, and slipped into that. Then, she headed into the bathroom, and pulled the curtain back.

Rufus, stopped himself in mid-wash as he turned to see her in her lingerie. His mouth dropped open. "Wow," he said, finishing up his washing, but still keeping his eyes on her.

She grinned. "Is that a good wow?"

"Oh, I'd say so," he purred. "After all, I picked it out for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Mind if I join you?"

He raised an eyebrow in return. "Can you get that wet?" He nodded at her lingerie.

She stepped into the water. "It's only water." She pulled the curtain shut, then pulled him into her arms, and kissed him. "Besides, I have a feeling you'll be taking it off me soon enough." She licked a slow, wet trail up the left side of his neck, then she licked at his ear, and seductively ran her hand slowly down his chest.

He shivered, despite the warmth of the water. "I take it you're feeling better today?"

"So much," she said, kissing up his neck now. "Do you think you can make me feel even better?" She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes seductively.

Rufus licked his lips, letting his eyes wander up and down his body. "I think I can think of a few ways to make you feel better," he purred.

"Just a few?" she asked, running both her hands up his chest now.

He smiled. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, Baby."

She grinned. "That sounds promising."

He grinned too.

"Well, you can start by kissing me," she said.

He pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

She licked her lips after he broke the kiss. "Good! Now..." She paused to brush her lips against his left ear. "Tell me what you love about this outfit of mine."

He looked her up and down again, and licked his lips. "Well, for starters, I love the fact that it's wet, and therefore now see-through." He grinned and winked at her.

She laughed. "All right. What else?" She winked and grinned back.

He licked his lips, his eyes still on every inch of her body. "Well, I also like that the bra part only goes to here." He placed his hands over her ribcage. I also like the sequins." He ran his hands slowly over the middle of her underwear, where the sequins were.

She sucked in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

He ran his hands over the sequins sides, and then slid them down over her garter-clad thighs. "These are nice too. You're not wearing heels though."

She smirked. "I love you, Darling, but I'm not going to ruin a perfectly good pair of Christian Louboutin's just so you can take them off me moments later. Besides, shoes in a shower is just not sensible."

He smirked too. "Neither is your wearing all this clothing in the shower."

"Shall I take it off?" she asked.

He grinned. "I have a better idea."

"What?" She asked.

Without answering verbally, he picked her up, and carried her out of the shower.

She laughed. "Rufus! Where are you taking me?"

"Just to bed. This outfit is way more suited for bed," he answered her.

"But we'll get the bed all wet!" she protested.

"That's what the maid is for," he said before gently throwing her down onto her back on the bed. He grinned, then ran his hands slowly up first her left leg. He unclipped the garter, and then gently rolled the stocking down her leg, and finally off her foot. He tossed the garter and stocking to the floor, then moved onto the next leg, and did the same with _that_ stocking and garter. This time, when the garter and stocking were both on the floor, he slowly kissed up her right leg. He then slowly pulled off her sequined underwear, and dropped them to the floor as well.

"At least _you're_ already naked. It saves a lot of time," she said with a wink.

He laughed. "That it does. Which is a good thing, because I can't see myself waiting for you any longer." He kissed up her stomach, having skipped over the part of her body he knew she wanted the most attention on. He wasn't going to let her have any fun until she was completely ready for him.

Lily licked her lips. "Hurry up. I need you so badly right now."

He grinned at her. "I know." He winked, then reached around behind her to unlatch her bra. He managed to get it undone easily enough. Then, he ran his hands underneath the front of her bra, letting his whole hand—and fingers—caress her breasts and nipples.

She bit her bottom lip, and moaned. "Just get on with it already! You're torturing me!"

He grinned. "We can't have that now, can we?" He gave her breasts one final rub before slipping off her bra, and tossing it to the ground with the rest of her clothes. "Let's not waist any more time then, hm?"

Her eyes met his, and they narrowed and darkened. "_Now_ you're talking."

He took her legs, and wrapped them around his waist. Then he entered her, getting right to it, and giving her everything he had to offer her.

Her back arched, and she gently dug her fingers into his back, closed her eyes, and titled her head back. "Rufus, yes..." she hissed. She opened her eyes to look into his eyes then. "That's more like it!"

He grinned at her. "There's a lot more where this came from, Baby."

Her eyes darkened. "Then shut up and give it to me!"

His own eyes darkened—and narrowed too. Then, he grabbed tightly to her, and gave her everything she needed and more, determined to make sure she never forgot how good it felt to have him inside her.

"Are you sure you don't mind riding on a boat again?" Rufus asked Lily with concern as they arrived at the port, hand-in-hand.

She smiled, and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for asking, but I'll be fine. Besides, it's only a ten minute ride until we get to the island, right?" She smiled up at her husband.

Rufus grinned at her. "Right!" he confirmed.

After their lovemaking, Lily had gone back into the bathroom to go to the bathroom, shower, and get ready for the day. Rufus had already finished his shower, so Lily hadn't let him join her in the shower. "You and I both know that, if you join me, we'll end up being late," she had said to him. He knew she was right, so he hadn't argued.

Anyway, they were now ready to go on the boat that would take them to the private island owned by the boat company. The boat was to leave at ten am, and then depart the island at two in the afternoon.

They were greeted by their tour guide, Lani, and then boarded the boat with the rest of the passengers. They took a seat on the top deck. It was a speed boat. Both Rufus and Lily knew it would be a fun ride.

Lily was glad she was feeling better. Had it been a speed boat the night before, she was sure she would have been sick all day today as well.

Anyway, it didn't take long for the boat to take off.

Lani told them a little about the island as they headed over to it. He explained that there were white curtained beds for relaxing, a nice, relaxing, long stretch of beach, crystal blue water to swim in, lounge chairs to relax in, and even a water trampoline. Of course, when they got there, there would be a free buffet lunch with free water and punch to drink. Or, for those who preferred something else, there would be a bar with alcoholic drinks, as well as sodas, and other non alcoholic drinks available for a small fee.

"This is going to be nice," Lily said, smiling at her husband beside her. She had his hand in hers, and gently squeezed it.

Rufus smiled at her, and gently squeezed her hand in return. "It sure is. Especially with you."

"Likewise," she said with a smile. She gently stroked the side of his right cheek, then kissed him.

He hungrily kissed her back.

They got up a little to look over the railing. It was fun to see the scenery rushing behind them. They even took a picture, huddled close together in front of the rail. Rufus took it of them, and it came out pretty nice. The water could clearly be seen behind them.

In hardly any time at all, they arrived at the private island.

"All right, everyone! You will have until two o'clock to enjoy the beach and what not. Make sure you are all here, right at two. Two is when the last boat goes out. That will give you just under four hours. Enjoy!" Lani said to them.

A photographer showed up then to take professional pictures of the passengers in front of two beautiful palm trees.

Rufus grinned at Lily, and raised an eyebrow at her. "Wanna get a picture?"

Lily smiled, and squeezed his hand. "Sure!"

So, they waited in line. There were only a few people in front of them, so it didn't take long for their turn to come up.

They got their picture. They hugged each other and looked at the camera for one pose, then kissed for another.

Then, they headed over to the lunch buffet after the photographer said he would find them on the beach later, and show them their pictures.

The food looked good. It was grilled mango chicken with a vegetable medley of carrots and peas, as well as some white and brown rice mixture with a special sauce on the rice that neither Rufus nor Lily could quite pinpoint the flavor of. It was delicious, regardless of what it was.

To drink, they both stuck with punch for the time being. Rufus didn't dare push any alcohol onto Lily this time. He had learned his lesson from the night before, and knew better.

There was also cheeses and crackers to munch on as well. For dessert, there was pineapple cheesecake.

"Everything was so delicious!" Lily said, licking her lips as she and Rufus headed to find some available lounge chairs after they had finished their lunch and dessert.

Rufus licked his lips and nodded. "It sure was! I wanna rest a little bit and let my food settle, then we can go swimming if you'd like."

Lily nodded. "Sounds great."

They found two free lounge chairs, side-by-side, then set their towels down onto them to claim them.

Rufus watched Lily as she then pulled off her white lace cami and stepped out of her blue jean shorts, revealing her red bikini. She had already taken her sandals off. Her hair was held up in a messy Chignon, and she had a red chiffon flower in her hair on her right. She looked so beautiful.

"Do you need me to put your sun block on you?" he asked her hopefully as he pulled off his shirt, then stepped out of his blue jean shorts and his sandals.

She smirked, and held up the bottle that she had just taken out of her beach bag. "If you let me put some on you," she said with a wink.

"Done!" Rufus said, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Me first." He took the bottle from her.

Sat down on her lounge chair, her back facing him. "As you wish."

He took a generous amount of the sunblock into his hands, and warmed it between them. Then, he began to slowly rub her back, making sure to massage it deeply into her skin.

She moaned, and moved her head to the right, her eyes closed. "That feels nice."

"Good," he purred, moving from her back to her neck and shoulders. He then moved to her arms. "Turn around," he instructed when he was done with the back of her.

She sat the other way so that he could get the front of her, then he rubbed some onto her face.

She grinned. "Make sure you get it rubbed in well. I don't want to walk around looking like a ghost!"

He smirked. "Maybe it will deter other guys from looking at you."

"Haha, very funny," she said with a smirk.

He smirked too. "I'll make sure it's not seen. Don't worry." Once he had finished with her face, he moved on to her collarbone, and then her stomach, taking extra care with both. Then, it was onto her legs and feet.

Lily threw her head back. "I must say, I'm quite enjoying the free massage."

Rufus smiled, and rubbed her feet and legs a bit more. "All right, I'm done!" He handed her the bottle back. "Now you can return the favor," he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, and took the bottle from him, still smirking nonetheless.

She started with the front of him. She got his face, making it nice and thick.

"Why do I feel like I have it caked on my face like frosting?" he asked her.

She grinned big. "I don't want other girls looking at you anymore than you want other guys looking at me!"

"I can still rock the ghost look," he said.

Lily held up her hands, the bottle still in her left hand. "Be my guest!"

Rufus pouted. "Okay rub it in, please?"

She smirked. "That's what I thought!" She rubbed it in, then worked on his neck, shoulders, arms, and then chest.

Rufus took her hands, and made sure they rubbed every inch of his chest, pausing at one point, over his pectorals.

Lily paused to kiss him, then moved down to his stomach. Next, was his legs and feet. She got the fronts and backs at the same time, as he had done for her. "Turn around," she then ordered.

Rufus did as told.

Lily then rubbed the back of his neck and his shoulders with the sun block. She got cheeky then, and pretended to strangle him from behind. "Gotta make sure I get that sun block in real deep!" she said.

"Remind me to sleep with one eye open," Rufus grumbled.

She laughed. "Relax! You know I love you!"

Rufus turned his head around just enough so they could kiss. "I love you too," he told her. Then, he faced forward again.

Lastly, Lily got his back, making sure to rub it in deep, as he had for her. He turned around to face her when she was done.

She smiled. "What?"

Rufus licked his lips, and stared at her chest. "Let's go find one of those white curtained beds Lani was telling us about."

Lily blushed. "Rufus, here?"

He shrugged. "Why not? There are privacy curtains."

Lily grinned. "We can look." She got up, and tossed the sun block back into her beach bag. "But I'm not promising anything more than making out!"

Rufus got up as well. "I can live with that."

They grinned at each other, then headed hand-in-hand to go find a free white curtained bed to have a little fun in.

Unfortunately, all the beds were occupied. So, they decided to just got for a swim instead.

"This water is so nice and warm," Lily said as they waded out into the five foot zone.

Rufus nodded. "It's because the hot sun is beaming down on it. It's still cool enough to be enjoyable though."

"Yeah, it is!" Lily agreed, ducking down so that the water went over her shoulders.

"And it's nice to be in Howie-free water," Rufus then added.

Lily smirked. "You're still going on about that dolphin?"

"He was out to get me, I tell ya!" Rufus grumbled.

Lily giggled, and took him in her arms. "You're paranoid, but I love you anyway."

Rufus lowered his eyes. "Well, that's good."

They kissed for a few moments, then Lily broke the kiss, and splashed Rufus.

Rufus coughed as the water hit his face, and some went up his nose.

Lily covered her mouth. "Oops! Sorry, my Darling. I didn't mean to do that."

Rufus smiled. "It's okay. Accidents happen."

Lily smiled, but her smile was quickly washed off her face when a big splash of water hit her face.

Rufus laughed. "See? Accident." He then cried out in surprise as Lily jumped on top of him, tackling him down below the water.

He came back up, sucking in a deep breath of air. "Who would have thought you had that in you?" he asked.

She smirked. "What? You don't think I'm tough enough?"

Rufus held up his hands. "No question about it now! I forgot how tough you were."

Again, Lily smirked. "I may be a couple decades older than I was when we first met, but I can still take you down anytime, any place, Humphrey!"

"I don't doubt it! Peace!" Rufus said, holding up the peace sign.

Lily giggled. "The peace sign? Really, Rufus?"

Rufus looked down to the water. "It's not like I have a white flag with me," he grumbled.

She pulled him close and kissed him. "You're absolutely adorable, and I love you."

She smiled, and gently nuzzled her nose with his own. "Back at ya!"

They kissed a little bit more, then did some swimming. They both behaved this time, and just enjoyed each other's company as they swam.

"Hey, the water trampoline is free. Let's go try it!" Rufus suggested.

Lily looked over to where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was the trampoline, empty, and swaying from side to side. "I don't know. The water looks kind of rough, the way it's swaying from side to side like that. I don't want to fall off."

Rufus placed an arm around her. "You're not going to fall off, Lil. I won't let you. I promise!"

"I'm too old to be jumping on one of those things," Lily tried again.

Rufus raised an eyebrow at her. "You're never to old for something fun like jumping on a giant water trampoline!"

Lily grinned at him. "Well, all right. I suppose a little jumping won't hurt anything! Heck, it will be good for my weight loss, right?"

"I still don't think you need to lose a single pound, but, if that's what gets you on there, then sure!" Rufus said with a grin.

Lily grinned too, and took his hand in hers. "Let's go!"

So, they did.

Rufus motioned her to go up. "Ladies first." He offered her to go first only because he wanted to be able to watch the view from behind her as she climbed up.

Lily nodded, and slowly climbed up the latter, unbeknownst to Rufus' true intentions.

As Lily headed up the trampoline, Rufus grabbed his underwater camera that he had in his swim trunks pocket (the pocket snapped so that nothing could fall out of it), and snapped a picture.

Lily paused at the top, and looked back at him. "Rufus Humphrey, did you just take a picture of me?"

Rufus shrugged. "The view was too nice to pass up a picture." He wriggled his eyebrows at her, and grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You are so throwing that out when it gets developed later."

"Fat chance!" Rufus said as he climbed up behind her.

"I oughtta push you off instead of helping you on," Lily grumbled as she took his hand, and helped him up onto the trampoline with her.

"You love me too much for that!" Rufus said proudly.

"Who knows why," Lily muttered.

Rufus stuck his tongue out at her, and jumped.

Lily immediately fell to the bottom of the trampoline. "Hey!" She pouted. "You're heavier than me! I'm gonna go _flying_ if you jump any harder."

Rufus suddenly got a mischievous look on his face.

Lily knew that look. She quickly stood up, and held her hands up in defense. "Rufus, don't even think about it! You promised me you wouldn't let me fall, remember?"

Rufus grinned even wider. "Promises are meant to be broken, Lil."

"No!" Lily yelled as Rufus made to jump. She quickly jumped as well, trying to match his jumps.

They both landed from their jump, and nearly fell. They caught themselves, then quickly jumped again. This time, they both _did_ fall. At least it was on the trampoline, and not into the water. They laughed some more, and kept jumping, getting a thrill out of trying to make the other fall. Though, at one point, they joined hands, and jumped together. In the end, they both went tumbling backwards onto their backs on the trampoline. They laughed, having had too much fun to care.

"All right, we've had our fun. Let's go relax in our lounge chairs," Lily said.

"All right, but let's get a picture first!" Rufus said. "Jump for me while I take a picture of you, then I'll jump for you, while you take a picture of me."

"All right," Lily agreed. She headed in front of Rufus, and waited for him to get the camera ready. "Ready?" she asked, once he had the camera posed.

"Go for it!" he said, ready to shoot a picture.

So, Lily jumped in the air, her legs behind her, and her arms in the air, a huge smile on her face.

Rufus snapped the picture. "Perfect! Now do me."

Lily smirked as she grabbed the camera from him. "Might be a bumpy ride if we do it right here," she joked. "Don't get any ideas," she then quickly added upon seeing the look on Rufus' face.

"You're the one who gave me the idea," he grumbled.

She ignored him. "Pose funny," she ordered.

"Tell me when," Rufus said.

"Now!" Lily replied.

So, Rufus jumped in the air, his legs out in a split like fashion, and his arms out straight at his sides.

Lily snapped the picture and grinned. "Perfect!" she said in delight.

Rufus smiled too, and they kissed before exiting the water trampoline.

Rufus went down first, and helped Lily down after he was safely down. Then, they headed back to their lounge chairs. Or, rather, Lily went to her lounge chair. Rufus had decided to check the beds again, but they were still occupied. So, he went to the bar, and got himself and Lily each a piña colada, then sat down in his lounge chair beside Lily, and handed her the drink he had gotten her.

She peered down at him over her sunglasses. "There you are! I was wondering where you were." She noticed the drink he was handing her. "Thanks!"

Rufus snapped a picture of her and her drink. "I was checking the beds again. They are still full."

"Don't worry, Darling. I'm sure one will be available before we have to leave," she assured him before taking a sip of her drink.

Rufus sighed. "I hope so."

He sipped own his drink.

"Smile!" Lily said.

He looked over at her, and grinned when he saw her aiming the camera at him.

She snapped the picture, then leaned over to kiss him.

He kissed her, then licked his lips. "Mm, coconut! It tastes even better on you than it does in the glass!" He held up his glass to her for emphasis.

Lily giggled, and they kissed again.

It was Lily who licked her lips this time. "Mm, I believe you're right Mr. Humphrey!"

Rufus grinned at her, and wriggled his eyebrows.

The time went by fast. Lily read a magazine, and Rufus read a book, then Lily read a book, and Rufus read a magazine. They bought both pictures when the photographer brought their pictures over to them. They got two eight by tens for twenty dollars, so it wasn't a bad deal. Both pictures had come out so nice, and they even came with a Hawaiian-themed folder to keep them from bending in Lily's beach bag. They also both spent time sunbathing, and Rufus, of course, checked for a free bed every ten minutes. Finally, he found an empty bed! The only problem was, they only had a half hour until it was time to catch the boat to go home.

"Lil, let's go! There's an open bed!" he said, taking Lily's book from her hand, and dropping it into her beach bag.

Lily shot him a look. "I was reading that, you know."

"You can read that later! Right now, we have an appointment with a white-curtained bed!" He took her hand, and tried to pull her up.

Lily sat firm. She looked at her watch. "Rufus, we only have a half hour."

"I can work with that. You know me." He wriggled his eyebrows up and down at her, and grinned proudly.

Lily sighed. "I don't know, Rufus."

"Please, Lil? You know I've been waiting all day for one of those to open up! We'll make it in time. I promise!"

Lily looked at his pleading eyes. "All right, fine! But we're not doing anything more than kissing! Once that boat leaves, there is no one else here until tomorrow. You heard Lani."

Rufus grinned excitedly. "I know. We can make it!"

Lily sighed, and let him help her up. "Fine, but let's make this quick." She grabbed her beach bag. "Grab your towel," she ordered.

Rufus did as told, and then practically dragged her by the hand to the open bed.

Lily set her bag down outside of the bed, leaving her sandals in her bag, and Rufus set his towel and sandals on top of her bag. Then, they both got onto the bed.

Rufus pulled the curtains down, and they both lay on the bed, facing each other, and grinning at each other.

"So, now what?" Lily asked with a smile, her head propped up on her hand. She knew full well what was next. She just liked driving Rufus crazy with want for her.

"You know exactly what!" he said to her, grabbing her and pinning her down beneath him in 2.5 seconds.

Lily giggled. "Why, Rufus Humphrey! I must say I do love it when you take charge."

Rufus' eyes lowered with desire for her. "How's _this_ for taking charge?" He pressed his lips against hers.

Lily moaned, and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she hungrily kissed him in return.

After a moment of kissing, Rufus ran his hand underneath Lily's bikini top, so that he could gently caress her breasts.

Lily moaned. "It's supposed to be kissing only."

"Do you really want me to stop?" he murmured into her ear, his hands rubbing a slight bit harder now.

She sighed. "No." She ran her hands up his naked chest, and soon, their touching and kissing became more passionate, and their breaths became rugged.

Rufus began to untie Lily's top.

Lily took his wrist, and stopped him. "Rufus, we don't have time. Besides, what if someone hears us?"

"We have plenty of time! We don't have to take long. Besides, we've gotten good at being quiet. Charlie never heard us _once_ when she was living with us, and we made love practically every night!" Rufus reasoned.

Lily sighed. "Rufus, I don't know..." She trailed off.

"Come on, Lil! Where's your sense of adventure?" Rufus murmured. He gently nipped down the side of her neck. He had gotten her top undone and out from underneath her.

Lily didn't remember feeling him get the top off her, but there it was.

His hand went to caress her over her bikini bottom.

She moaned. "This better be quick!" She said, no longer able to resist him.

He grinned, and slipped her bikini bottom off. "Don't worry. It will be."

"Famous last words," Lily muttered before practically yanking his swim trunks off, and finally giving into her burning desire for him.

Lily woke up to the sound of the ocean. She smiled. _What a nice thing to wake up to,_ she though. Then, she remembered where she was. "Oh no," she said. She looked at her watch, and her face paled. "Oh no, please, please, no!" She looked over at Rufus, who was still sleeping soundly. She not so gently shook him awake. "Rufus, wake up! _Now._"

Rufus moaned. "You want more?" He smiled, but didn't open his eyes.

"Rufus, I mean it! We overslept! It's 2:15!" Lily said; panicked.

Rufus shot up like a rocket. "They wouldn't leave without us."

"You wouldn't think, but it's fifteen minutes after the time Lani said they were leaving, and we weren't there to board the boat!" Lily said, looking around for her bikini. She found her bottom bunched up at the end up the bed, and her top down the side of bed on the sand. She reached down for her top, shook the sand from it, then quickly threw her suit back on. "Get your shorts back on, quick!" She snapped.

"I have to find them first," Rufus said, looking down his side of the bed. He found them in the sand. He shook the sand from them, then put them back on.

Lily then jumped out of bed, and slipped her sandals back on. She tossed Rufus his sandals from across the bed.

Rufus caught them, and slipped them on.

She then handed Rufus his towel, and grabber her beach bag, then they were off, running toward where they were supposed to catch the boat.

Two minutes later, they arrived where they were supposed to meet the boat. The only thing was, the boat was no longer there.

"_Great_!" Rufus said.

"No!" Lily cried out. She looked all around, but didn't see a single boat or a single person. Not one person. "There has to be _someone_ here that can take us back!" she whined.

Rufus shook his head as he looked out at the water. "There's no one. That was the last boat out. That's the thing about this island. They only have one boat out a day, and that was the boat we were on. It's so they can keep the island a hundred percent private for the people who come out here on excursions."

Lily turned to him. "Then what are we supposed to do, Rufus?"

Again, Rufus shook his head. "There's nothing we _can_ do but wait until around ten tomorrow when the boat comes back with the next batch of tourists."

"So we have to stay here all _night_? Are you kidding me?" Lily asked.

Rufus sighed, and looked over at her. "We're stranded, Lil. We have no choice."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, then stomped off to pout.

Rufus sighed again, then plopped himself down onto the sand, and buried his face in his hands. "_Great_. Just great," he muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 12: Everything Out In the Open**_

"Well, at least we have each other," Rufus said, moving to sit down next to Lily, who was on her lounge chair. He sat in his own lounge chair, sideways so that he could face her.

Lily snorted. "Don't remind me!"

"Excuse me?" Rufus asked her.

Lily, who had been sitting the correct way on her lounge chair, her arms crossed over her chest, suddenly looked over at him, a nasty scowl on her face. "This is all _your_ fault!" she snapped.

"All _my_ fault? How is that?" Rufus asked in shock. Why the heck was she always blaming him for things?

"If you hadn't been so cheap in booking this stupid thing, then none of this would have happened. I mean, come on! What island has a boat that comes and goes during one time slot only? What company doesn't check to make sure that they have every one of their passengers in on board before they take off—especially when that is the last boat back?" Lily snapped.

"Who says this company was cheap?" Rufus asked, a little angry now.

Lily turned sideways so that she was facing him too now. "It was the cheapest company you could find. Wasn't it?" she asked.

Rufus sighed. "Yes, but that doesn't mean it isn't a good company! You had fun while we were here, didn't you?"

"I'm not having fun now!" Lily said, tossing her hands in the air. "It doesn't matter anyway. The bottom line is, they left us here without making sure all of us were on board. That makes them a bad company."

"Well, they did warn us," Rufus said.

"Oh, that's true. You're completely right. As soon as we get back, I promise to write them a letter of apology to them for them stranding us here. Then again, why should I wait? I could write it with a stick right here in the sand!" Lily said, her voice lively and animated.

Rufus shot her a look. "You don't have to be sarcastic, Lil. It's bad enough that we have to stay here." He interrupted her before she could blame him again. "And before you interrupt and say it was my fault, let me remind you that is it just as much your fault as it is mine, and you know it!"

Lily shot him the death glare, her arms crossed over her chest again.

Neither one of them said anything, and Rufus knew that, more than likely, they were both thinking of what had happened after they had made love.

_Lily sat up and stretched, then yawned. "Now you got me tired." She lay back down, on her side and facing her husband. She gently pushed some hair out of his eyes. "You gave me quite the work out!" She grinned at him._

_ He laughed, and gently stroked her cheek. "Right back at ya!"_

_ Lily cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him._

_ He kissed her temple. "Are you tired?"_

_ "Yes," she said._

_ "Why don't you take a little nap?" Rufus suggested. "We still have a little time."_

_Lily glanced at her waterproof watch. "We only have fifteen minutes. We should start heading over there now."_

_ Rufus yawned. "I'm kind of tired too. I don't feel like getting up and walking over there just yet. How about we just relax for ten more minutes, then we'll head back over?"_

_ Lily sighed. "Well, that ocean breeze does feel nice, and the sound of the waves is soothing. I suppose it would be nice to just lay here for a moment, and enjoy being on this beautiful private island." She grinned up at her husband._

_ "Now you're talking!" Rufus said, grinning back at her._

_ They kissed, then rested in each other's arms, just enjoy the relaxation of lying on a beach bed on a beautiful private Hawaiian island._

"It was _your_ idea to stay there and rest. I wanted to go back!" Lily said.

"You agreed! You could have said no. You have a mind of your own, you know. You don't have to do everything I say," Rufus grumbled.

Lily rolled her eyes. Trust me—from now on, the very _last_ thing I want to do is anything you tell me to do. I've learned what a big mistake _that_ can be."

"Lil, what is going on with you? Why are you being so nasty to me all the sudden?" Rufus asked in surprise.

Lily stood up in a flash, and faced him down. "Do you want to know why I'm acting this way toward you?" she snapped.

Rufus stood up just as quickly. "Yes, Lil, I do. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't!"

"Well, I'll tell you then! From day one, you have been nothing but cheap! First, you booked us in coach on the plane. We had to sit in those uncomfortable seats for a thirteen hour flight!" Lily began.

"We had stops in between! Besides the seats weren't _that_ uncomfortable. We were treated right!" Rufus insisted.

Lily ignored him. "_Then_ you booked us the cheapest hotel ever! In fact, it was more like a _mo_tel. It doesn't deserve to be called a hotel!"

"We're only in the room to use the bathroom and bed anyway!" Rufus protested.

"So not the point!" Lily snapped. "Then you booked us on that horrible helicopter tour without looking into it better."

"I was just as scared as you were. I was paid back for that one. Trust me," Rufus grumbled.

"Then let's not forget how you didn't seem to care when I was scared on the submarine, or that I was sick, and didn't want to go on the boat for the dinner cruise. No, all you cared about was not wasting money, and the fact that you didn't want to drink alone!" Lily was practically yelling at him now. Her face was red, and she was shaking.

Rufus was willing to be money that her red face wasn't from a sunburn. He didn't only know that because he had put sunblock on it either. He sighed. "I'll admit, I messed up on the ship. I shouldn't have made you go on the boat when you were feeling sick. I also shouldn't have pushed the alcohol on you. But, as I said before, I really did think you would feel better once we were on the ship. I also though the alcohol would help your stomach. I guess it was just stupidity on my part. As for the submarine, well, I thought you'd like it once you were on it. I just thought the waiter had made you paranoid."

"_Nice_, so now I'm paranoid!" Lily said.

"Lil, I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!" Rufus said.

"Then you flirted with another woman when I was feeling sick," Lily said, going back to the night of the dinner cruise.

"Well, if you wouldn't have acted like such a..." Rufus trailed off. Dare he go that far?

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, her arms crossed over her chest yet again, and her foot tapping. "Like a _what_, Rufus?"

Suddenly, Rufus' anger made him snap. "Like a bitch, Lil. You've been acting like a bitch ever since we got here!" There. He'd said it. He just hoped Lily didn't kill him for it.

Lily stomped her foot angrily. "You take that back, Rufus Humphrey!"

Rufus crossed his own arms over his chest this time. "No, I will not, Lil! I tried to do something nice for you—for us—and all you have been doing this whole time is complain, complain, complain! I'm sick and tired of it! Did you forget about that night after we got back to the hotel? How I apologized to you, and took care of you all through the night? You said you forgave me! Now I see you're nothing but a liar!"

"How dare you?" Lily snapped. "I was not lying when I said I forgave you. I did, but it doesn't mean I can forget what you did! I'm the one who has the right to be angry. You spent as little on me as possible this whole trip!"

"Oh, so it's all about money, is it? And here I thought being on our honeymoon was about being together. Apparently, you're too good to settle for anything that's not the best of the best! You've become a rich snob just like every other upper east sider!" Rufus snapped.

"And you've become a cheap bastard who cares more about saving some money than he does taking care of his wife!" Lily snapped.

"Lil, if thats what you think of me, then you don't know me at all," Rufus said to her.

Lily glared at him, her arms still crossed over her chest. "Actually, Rufus, I think now I'm finally beginning to see the real you."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Rufus snapped.

"Rufus, I'm going to go now because I can't stand the sight of you right now. I ask that you don't try to follow me," she said.

"Good, because I really can't stand the sight of you now, either, Lil. I'll be _more_ than glad to leave you alone as long as you leave _me_ alone!" Rufus snapped back.

"Gladly!" Lily snapped.

"Fine!" Rufus yelled.

"Fine!" Lily yelled back.

They then turned their backs on each other, and walked off to their own separate ways. Both were angrier than they'd ever been before at the other, with Lily thinking of Rufus as being a bastard and a cheapskate, and Rufus thinking of Lily as a, ungrateful, high class, snooty bitch.

It was after five now. Rufus had checked his cell phone about fifty times only to realize there was, of course, no reception. It was a classic, clichéd thing to happen—seen in all the horror movies—no reception when you need it the most. But, there it was. No reception when they needed it the most.

Rufus was so bored. He had read his book for a bit, and then read his magazine. Heck, he had even tried making a sand castle in the sand, using only his hands. He swam a little, and napped again. Now he felt he had to do _something_ productive, or he was going to go stir crazy.

Lily was still not speaking to him, and, frankly, he wasn't quite in the mood for speaking to her either. Still, he was getting hungry now, and he knew he couldn't wait until two o'clock tomorrow morning to eat. Lucky for him, the island had a lot of trees, and he was sure that, being in Hawaii, there had to be some coconut trees somewhere. Or pineapple trees. Wait, did pineapples eve grow on trees, or did they grow from the ground? He didn't know, but he was sure determined to find out.

He headed into the woodsy looking area that had all the trees. He had to search a little ways in, but then he found one—a coconut tree. It was like the Holy Grail. The question was, how was he going to get up there? An idea hit him. He looked around for the biggest stone he could find. When he found it, he threw it as hard as he could at one of the coconuts. He missed it.

With a sigh, he tried again. This time, it hit the coconut, but the coconut only shook.

He tried again, and the coconut shook even more. He was sure it was just about to fall.

He got the stone again, and threw it as hard as he could once again. This time, the coconut fell to the ground.

"Yes!" he cried out, a big smile on his face. He headed over to retrieve the coconut, but, right before he could get to it, Lily appeared out of nowhere and snatched it out from under him.

He looked at her in surprise. "Hey! That was mine! I got it down."

Lily smirked at him. "Yeah, well, I picked it up off the ground."

"Give me that, it's mine!" Rufus said, lunging for it.

Lily quickly pulled it away, and ran from him. "It's mine now!"

Rufus let out a loud cry of frustration. "Fine! Keep it! Good luck trying to figure out how to open it!" he yelled. "I can get another one, so forget you!" He didn't know how _he_ was going to get his coconut open, but he'd worry about it later, after he managed to get another coconuts. _If_ he could managed to get another coconut that is.

Rufus managed to get not one, but _two_ more coconuts. "Take that, Lily! I got two!" he yelled to her as he passed by the lounge chair she had chosen to sit on.

In response, Lily showed him a finger that was very un-Lily like.

"Classy, Lil. Classy!" Rufus snapped sarcastically.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him in response.

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Real mature," he said just as sarcastically. He then sat three chairs down from hers. He had an idea how to get his open. He had kept the big stone he had used to get his coconuts down, and he slammed it across the top of the coconut repeatedly. It seemed to take forever, but he finally got the first one open.

"Yes!" he said, immediately drinking the coconut milk from it. He thought it tasted nasty. It wasn't a nice, coconut-flavored milk like he had thought it would be. Instead, it was like white tinted water that had an un-distinctive, but bitter taste. It didn't matter. It was better than drinking the sand-infested ocean water. He dug into the coconut. "Mm," he said when he tasted the delicious coconut. At least _that_ tasted like he imagined it would taste.

He glanced over at Lily, who was staring over at him, holding her still unopened coconut in her hand. He felt bad for her. As angry as he was at her, and as angry as she made him, she was still his wife, and he was still her husband. It was his job to make sure she was taken care of.

With a sigh, he cracked open his other coconut, and brought it over to her. He then handed it to her.

Lily looked up at him. "I don't need your pity, _or_ your coconut!"

Rufus sighed. "Lil, come on. I know you're hungry. You need to eat. I don't want you to starve."

"I can do it myself!" she snapped. She grabbed her own rock, and tried smashing her coconut again. She had been doing it before to no avail. Now was no different.

"Lil, stop being so stubborn, and just take it!" Rufus snapped at her.

Lily sighed. "Fine!" She grabbed the coconut Rufus offered her, and quickly drank down the milk. She let out a satisfied sigh.

"Do you like it? I think it's kind of gross," Rufus admitted.

Lily shrugged. "It's not bad. It's better than drinking salt water." She nodded toward the ocean.

Rufus nodded. "Agreed."

Lily then dug into her coconut. Rufus ate with her from the rest of his coconut that he had left. They ate in silence.

Eventually, Lily looked over at Rufus. "Why are you helping me? I thought you thought I was a greedy bitch?"

"I never said you were greedy," Rufus corrected.

Lily shrugged. "But you implied it in so many words. And you definitely called me a bitch."

Rufus sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you a bitch."

"But you think I am one." Lily stated.

"Well, you've been kind of acting like one lately," Rufus stated.

"Well, maybe if you didn't give me a reason to, then I wouldn't have to!" Lily snapped.

"All I ever did was plan a nice trip for my wife for our honeymoon. What's wrong with that?" Rufus asked.

"I already told you, you were cheap about everything!" Lily snapped.

Rufus sighed, and rolled his eyes. "What is _wrong_ with you? The Lily I knew when I first met you didn't care about all this high class, ritzy stuff. In fact, we used to make fun of the rich snobs we'd see, and promise never to become like them!" Rufus reminded her.

Lily glared at him. "Oh, yes! I forgot that one. You think I'm a rich snob aside from being a bitch. It's wonderful to finally find out what you _really_ think of me all these years, Rufus!" She turned her back on him.

Rufus rolled his eyes. "There you go again, turning it all onto me when _you're_ the one in the wrong. What happened to the old Lily? The one I fell in love with?"

Lily whipped around to face him again. "She grew up, Rufus! That's what happened to her."

"More like you married William, and he changed you," Rufus grumbled, his arms crossed over his chest again.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What does William have to do with anything?"

"Well, when you married him, that's when you changed. You became this rich, high-classy, snooty woman who cares more about her own reputation and the high class things in life than you do anyone else! I mean, look at what you did to Serena!" Rufus was so angry now, he felt every single thing that had ever bothered him about Lily start to come out.

"I lied to protect her!" Lily reasoned.

"You liked so that no one would know that a daughter of Lily van der Woodsen was having an affair with her teacher. You wrongly accused him, and put the poor man in jail," Rufus reminded her.

"He's forgiven me for that, and I've already paid for that. Besides, how does that have anything to do with the argument we're having?" Lily asked.

"I'm just saying that William changed you into this conniving person who only cares about her own reputation. He got you thinking that you're only good enough if you have a lot of money and know how to spend it! Then he got you lying to _me_, your _husband_ when you thought you had cancer."

"I didn't want you to worry," Lily said calmly.

"And you didn't think you were worrying me when you kept lying to me, and running off to who knew where?" Rufus asked.

Lily sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out the truth."

Rufus nodded. "Exactly! But it was fine for your ex-husband to know the truth. You know, a part of me always suspected that you love William more than you love me."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "That's ridiculous! I don't love William at all!"

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "Is it really ridiculous, Lil? Is it really? He has more money. He can toss it around like it's simply notebook paper. He's the one you went to when you needed someone the most. He has all the money."

"He is a _doctor_," Lily said coldly.

Rufus narrowed his eyes at her. "And he was the only one you could go to?"

"I knew him. It trusted him," Lily stated simply.

"But you didn't trust _me_ to understand; to be there for you," Rufus stated. "Even though I'm your _husband_."

"William has no relevance whatsoever to our argument," Lily said coldly.

"Yeah, well, then maybe you don't really know who I am, because, frankly, I thought I knew who you were Lil, but you changed. You're still the woman you were when you married William." Rufus stormed away from her then. He couldn't stand to be near her anymore. He didn't know what he was going to do for entertainment, but he knew that, whatever it was, it wouldn't be with Lily.

He sat down in front of the water on the sand, and let the water lap over his toes. He wished he had never planned this stupid honeymoon. Lily didn't appreciate it anyway.

Lily sighed as she watched her husband sitting by the water, and looking sad. Maybe she had been too hard on him. But, really, what was all that stuff about William? What on earth did William have to do with anything? And she didn't like being called a bitch by her husband, or having him insinuate that she was stuck up and snooty just because she had money. It wasn't about the money. The problem was, she felt he didn't love her enough to want to make this honeymoon special for her. He had paid as little as he had to pay. It was like he didn't think she was worth spending the money on. It hurt her feelings.

She sighed again, and contemplated going over to her husband to talk to him. She didn't know what she'd say. She really wanted _him_ to make the first move. She was bored out of her mind not having him by her side though. All she had done all day was read, look at her magazine, and sunbathe. She was still hungry.

She dug into her coconut, determined to scrape out every last bit. What she wouldn't give for a burger right now—being on a diet or not. Better yet, she could sure go for some of Rufus' waffles that he was practically a pro at making. Her stomach grumbled at the thought.

After a shot bit, she finished her coconut, then tossed it to the sand. They had stranded her here. Let them pick up their own island. She usually wasn't one for littering, but she was ticked off enough to do it this time.

A breeze blew past her, and she rubbed her arms together. Being by the water, it was a little colder than usual. She hugged her knees and rubbed her arms at the same time, hoping that wrapping herself up like a turtle would warm her up a bit. Unfortunately, it didn't help much.

"Here."

Lily suddenly felt warmth around her shoulders. She looked up at the sound of her husband's voice, and realized that he had placed a beach towel around her shoulders.

"I found a pile of clean ones over on one of the tables at the buffet area," he explained.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk. You're right. I've been such a cheapskate. This is your honeymoon. You deserve nothing but the best!"

Lily looked him in the eyes, enjoying the warmth his arms were already giving her. "It's _our_ honeymoon. Did you want the best too?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Of course I did! But, let's face it, Lil. A great honeymoon takes money, and I didn't want to use your money for a trip that was supposed to be for you."

Lily turned around to face him. "Rufus, we're married now. My money is your money. You know that!"

Rufus shrugged. "I don't do much to contribute. Sure my band and my producing brings in a little extra cash, but I'm not a millionaire like you are. I didn't want to take your money and use it on a gift for you. It just wouldn't seem right. I'm your _husband_. I know in this day in age the woman can support the man, but I always feel like I failed you, not having the money to give you the life you want."

Lily sighed. "My gosh, I really _am_ a selfish, greedy bitch."

Rufus gently rubbed her back. "No, you're not. I was just frustrated with myself for being so cheap. You're not a bitch, and you're anything but selfish. You're not greedy either. You just know what you like, and you go for it. I love that about you."

Lily took his hands in her own. "But I am, Rufus! If I made you feel that way—that I wouldn't love a trip unless it was full of wonderful, luxurious things—then I really _have_ gotten to be a rich bitch. I proved you right. Here you were just trying to give me the honeymoon I never got, and I complained about everything because it wasn't up to my usual standards! Oh, Rufus, I'm so sorry! Here I thought you didn't love me enough to want to spend the money on me. That's why I was so upset! Really, you just didn't spend the money because you didn't want to make me pay for my own honeymoon."

Rufus squeezed her hands. "Well, I could have borrowed some money from Dan, or something. I could have tried harder to be able to afford getting you something much nicer! Really though, the hotel looked so much more beautiful in the brochure. I guess it must have been an old brochure."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

Rufus smirked. "Judging from how our hotel looks now, the brochure must be decades old."

They both laughed.

Lily couldn't help but smile. It felt good to laugh with him again. She gently stroked some hair out of his eyes. "Rufus, about all that William stuff..." She trailed off.

Rufus sighed. "No need to say anymore. I was just jealous that he could afford to take care of you better than I could. He's a doctor. Not only did he know how to take care of you money-wise, but he knew how to take care of you physically. You didn't even want to tell me you were sick! Yet, you went to him, and he cured you."

Lily sighed too. "Rufus, I'm sorry I didn't go to you. I should have right from the start. Like I said, I just couldn't stand the thought of worrying you. I went to William because I wanted someone I could trust. Or, at least, thought I could trust. I wanted someone I knew would know what he was doing. I had to have him cure me. The thought of losing you was worse than the thought of my actual death. I had to have him cure me so that I could get back to you and know that it would be for years and years to come, and not just for a few months or so until I died. Every moment I had to go without you there to hold me and support me was torture. It was worse than all the cancer treatments I had to go through."

Rufus sighed, and gently stoked her hair. "Just promise me you'll never go through something like that again without telling me first. Heaven forbid something like that happens to you again, I want to be there with you every moment of every day. More than likely nothing will happen to you, but, if it does—"

Lily cut him off with a finger to his lips. Then, she took his face between her hands. "You'll be the first to know, I promise. Trust me, I learned my lesson. Living without you was definitely a fate worse than death."

"I love you, Lil. You know that, right?" Rufus asked her, his eyes lowered.

Lily nodded. "I know. And I love you more with every breath."

His eyes lowered to the closing point, and they kissed for several minutes, only pausing to breathe.

Lily sighed against his kisses. It felt so good to have talked things out, and to no longer be arguing with him. She'd vow never to argue with him again, but, if they never argued again, they wouldn't be able to make up. And, right now, she was really loving making up. However, she at least wouldn't argue with him for the rest of their honeymoon. She grinned at the thought.

"What?" Rufus asked, breaking their current kiss, and grinning at her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking. Since, no one is around, and since the water is probably warmer than it is out here..." She stood up, and stripped off her bikini. "Why don't we go for a little swim?" She looked down at her naked body. "I know it's not tonight's lingerie, but..." She trailed off.

"It will more than do!" Rufus said, standing up, then stripping off his swim shorts. He licked his lips as his eyes wandered up and down her naked body. He then quickly walked over to her, and picked her up.

"Rufus!" She said with a giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't drop me!"

"Never!" he told her. He carried her into the water then as they kissed the whole way there.

They made love in the water, Rufus supporting all of Lily's weight as they shared their love for each other in the most intimate of ways.

The moonlight shone down on their skin, and the ocean water glistened on their bodies. They reached their climax together, and to both Rufus and Lily, it was one of the most beautiful moments out of all the times they had made love.

They stayed there like that for a while—Rufus holding Lily in his arms—after their lovemaking, just enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms.

"Well, even if the water wasn't super warm, you managed to warm me up anyway," Lily said with a smile, as she gently moved a wet strand of hair out of Rufus' eyes.

Rufus grinned. "And _you_ warmed _me_ up as well!"

They kissed a little bit longer, then Rufus gently set Lily back down. "A plus side to making love in the water is you're lighter. I can hold you up for longer!" He told her with a grin.

"Are you saying I'm a heavy cow when we're not in the water?" Lily asked, her arms crossed over her chest, and an eyebrow raised. She tried not to smirk, for she didn't want to give her playfulness away.

"Well, yes!" Rufus said bravely, seeing right through her little game.

Lily gasped. "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Well, I did. What'cha gonna do about it?" Rufus got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lily smiled, and batted her eyelashes at him. "This!" She then said before splashing him in the face.

He gasped. "Oh, it's on, Mrs. Humphrey!"

Lily squealed as he went after her, and, for the next half hour, they just enjoyed splashing each other, swimming, playing, and kissing in the water.

Eventually, they both got tired, and headed out of the water. They then sat back down in their lounge chairs.

"I never opened the other coconut. Wanna share it?" Rufus asked, holding up the third coconut.

Lily licked her lips and nodded. "Please! I'm still hungry."

"Me too," Rufus said, grabbing the big rock. He cracked open the coconut, and handed it to her. "You can drink the first half."

"Thanks," Lily said, taking it from him, and drinking half of the milk. She then handed it to him, and he drank the other half.

He then took a rock and broke the coconut in half, then they enjoyed eating their half of the coconut, and looking up at the stars as they ate and made smalltalk.

"Well," Rufus said, once they had finished their coconut halves and deposited the now empty shells onto the sand, "It's only eight o'clock, but, seeing as there's not much fun and interesting to do, what do you say we go to bed?"

Lily smiled at him. "I can think of something fun and interesting to do in bed that doesn't require sleeping. That is, if you're not tired." She batted her eyelashes at him.

Rufus grinned at her."I took two naps today. Of _course_ I'm not tired! What did you have in mind? Please tell me it rhymes with poor Tex."

Lily giggled. "Actually, it rhymes with poor dove taking."

Rufus nodded. "Doesn't make much sense, but..."

Lily laughed. "And 'poor Tex' does?"

"Tex hurt himself. Poor Tex!" Rufus gave an example.

Lily giggled. "Do you want more lovemaking or not?"

Rufus stood up. "Yes, please!"

Lily smirked. "I _thought_ you'd say that!" She stood up.

Rufus then picked her up and carried her to the beach bed, kissing her the whole way, and wasting no time at all in making love to her once he had laid her down onto the bed.

Lily moaned. She really did love the making up part.

After they made love, Lily went back and slipped her bikini back on. She was glad she hadn't worn it into the water, for sleeping in a wet bikini would have sucked. She also put on her cami over top of her bikini top.

Rufus slipped on his swim trunks, also glad he hadn't recently gotten them wet. He then took the rest of the clean beach towels, and brought them over to the bed to use as blankets.

"It's not much," he said about using the towels as blankets, "but they along with each other's warm body should keep us warm tonight."

"And, if we need another source of warmth, I know where we can find it," Lily said with a sly smile as she cuddled up closer to him.

Rufus grinned at her. "Why, Lily! Aren't you ever so insatiable tonight?"

"Is that a problem?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yeah right!" Rufus said.

They both laughed.

Lily then rested her head on Rufus' shoulder.

"I didn't mean you were a heavy cow. I was only teasing," Rufus said to her.

"I know that, my Darling!" Lily said with a smile. "You've said many times already how I don't need to diet."

"You don't!" Rufus said with a nod of confirmation. "I love your beautiful perfect body just the way it is."

Lily lowered her eyes. "And I love yours just the way it is—sexy and amazing."

Rufus moaned and Lily lowered her eyes, then they kissed again for a bit.

Lily then rested her head on his shoulder again. "I really am sorry for complaining about everything. I promise to not complain about a single thing on this trip from now on!"

Rufus smiled. "You won't have to. We still have a while left of our trip. As soon as we get back tomorrow, we'll stay at the most expensive hotel we can find. I won't get a refund from our hotel for tomorrow, but who cares? We're going to have fun on this honeymoon, dang it!"

Lily grinned. "Now you're talking! At least we'll have a lot of good stories to tell the kids when we get back."

"Like how we thought we were going to die?" Rufus asked.

Lily laughed. "I'm never getting on another helicopter as long as I live!"

"Me neither!" Rufus agreed. "Of course, we still have the plane to get home on. We can upgrade to first class."

"Rufus, you know how you said you felt you couldn't give me the life I wanted?" Lily suddenly asked after a brief bit of silence.

Rufus nodded. "I should hope so. I'm not getting that old that I can't remember what I said an hour ago!"

Lily gently pushed him. "I'm being serious!" She smiled nonetheless. "I want to tell you that, you do give me exactly the life I want just by being my husband." She looked him deeply in the eyes, and stroked his hair. "You're my dream, Rufus. The day I married you, my dream came true. It was then that I realized fairytales didn't just have to be just fictional stories. I'm living a fairytale in real life because I got to marry my prince."

Rufus' eyes lowered. "Oh, Lil. My dreams came true when I married you too. Not only are you my princess, but you are my soulmate. Not many people get to marry their soulmate, but I did. And for that, I'm the luckiest man alive."

"And I'm the luckiest _woman_ alive for having married mine," Lily said.

They kissed again, and didn't stop until a short while later when tiredness fell upon them both.

"This is kind of nice, lying in your arms on a beach bed with the ocean here to lull us to sleep," Rufus stated.

Lily snuggled closer to him and smiled. "Mm, yes, it is."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Humphrey," Rufus said, holding her close, and kissing her temple.

Lily sighed with contentment of having her head on her husband's chest, and his arms around her, protecting her from any harm. She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Mr. Humphrey."

They then let the sound of the ocean lull them both to sleep, both so happy to just be safely in the other's arms, and to know that, no matter how bad things had gotten on their honeymoon so far, they had each other. And, in the end, that was all that really mattered.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 13: Going Out With a Bang**_

A boat carrying the cooks arrived at nine in the morning. As soon as Rufus and Lily told the captain they had been stranded there, the captain took them straight back. He apologized what seemed like a hundred times.

They told him it was all right, and that it was partially their fault for not being back in time. At that point, they were just glad to be going back. They didn't feel anger toward the company anymore. Heck, being stranded was a good thing, they figured, for it helped them to get everything out that they had needed to get out.

Now, they were back at their hotel, packing so that they could move to another hotel.

"I've never been so grateful to be in this place in all our time here!" Lily said as she packed her suitcase.

"Well, it wasn't _all_ bad," Rufus said, pausing from his packing to wrap his arms around his wife from behind. "I found it quite nice when we were making love."

Lily grinned, and turned around to face him. "Very true. Except that time when the bed broke."

"At least we got a good laugh out of it," Rufus reasoned.

Lily nodded. "Also true." She kissed him, then went back to her packing. "Even so, I'm so glad we're staying somewhere else for the remainder of our stay in Hawaii."

"Yeah, it will be nice. I'm glad that they were good about us moving." Rufus threw the last of his things into his suitcase, then zipped it up.

"I'm also glad they were even nice enough to recommend a good five-star hotel here. After seeing this place, I had to wonder if they even had five-star hotels in Hawaii," Lily quipped.

"At least you were the one who picked our new hotel. If something goes wrong, I can blame you, and I have no blame in it whatsoever," Rufus said with a grin as he set his suitcase down by the door.

Lily smirked. "That's what you think. That's one of the things us wives get to do—blame our husbands for things even when it's not their fault!"

"Haha," Rufus said sarcastically. "Do you have everything?" he then asked as Lily set another bag down next to his by the door.

"I just have to grab my toiletries quick," she said.

"Make sure you don't forget any of your lingerie," Rufus reminded her.

Lily was already in the bathroom, so Rufus couldn't see her face, but, she hollered out, "As if you'd let me forget!"

"You got a point there," Rufus agreed.

"All right, I'm all set!" Lily said, bringing the last of her bags to the door. "Just let me double check everything. Help me in case I overlook something."

Rufus looked around the room with his wife, and, when they were sure they had left nothing behind, they grabbed their bags, and headed down to check out.

"They finally fixed the elevator, and we're leaving. Go figure!" Lily said as they rode down in the elevator.

Rufus raised an eyebrow at her. "We can stay if you'd like."

Lily shot him a look. "Not a chance!"

Rufus laughed. "I didn't think so."

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out.

Rufus checked out, and dropped off their room key. Then, they caught a taxi, and headed off to their new hotel.

"Good riddance!" Lily said as they left the hotel.

"Poor hotel," Rufus teased.

"Exactly!" Lily said.

Rufus laughed, and Lily couldn't help but giggle as well.

The hotel Lily had chosen was the Ho'olei at Grand Wailea. It was a five-star hotel, and said to be one of the finest in Maui. The hotel clerk from The Piña Colada Hotel had shown them the Ho'olei at Grand Wailea's website from his computer, and it looked absolutely breathtaking. They got the best room they had available. Lily knew, no matter what, this hotel was going to be a million times better than The Piña Colada Hotel.

They arrived at the hotel, and Rufus paid and tipped the driver after the driver helped them get their bags out of the car.

Right away, a bellboy came and took their bags.

"Look at this place! It's even more breathtaking in person!" Lily said, looking up at the hotel in awe.

Rufus looked at it with her, and whistled. "You can say that again!"

They headed in, and everyone was so cordial to them as they checked in. Instead of hotel rooms, the hotel had villas for their guests. Rufus and Lily were assigned the villa, then headed to it.

"Oh, Rufus, it's beautiful!" Lily said once Rufus had opened the door.

Rufus smirked. "We haven't even entered it yet!"

Lily smiled at him. "I can tell by just looking in the doorway! So long, Piña Colada Hotel! Now this is what I had in mind all along—even better!"

Rufus picked her up, and carried her over the threshold. "Take two!" He said with a grin.

Lily giggled. "You mean take three. First on our wedding night, then at The Piña Colada Hotel, and now here."

"Well, you can consider yourself, well carried over the threshold then," Rufus said with a smile before kissing his wife sweetly on the lips.

Lily kissed him back for a moment, then broke the kiss. "Okay, let me down. I wanna go explore!" she said.

Before Rufus could respond, the bellboy came with their bags.

Rufus gently set Lily down. "Thanks, you can just put them right over there," he said to the bellboy, pointing to the right side of the door. "We can take it from there."

The bellboy did as told.

Rufus pulled out a twenty. "Here you go. Thanks for your help!"

The bellboy nodded at him. "Thank _you_! You two have a lovely stay here."

"Thanks," Lily said.

Rufus closed the door behind Lily. "First order of business, you get the lingerie on that I would have seen last night had we not gotten stranded. Then, we test out the bed."

Lily smiled. "Rufus, you know I want to explore the place."

"What better place to start with than the bedroom?" Rufus asked.

Lily looked at him in silence for a moment, then broke into a grin. "Good point! I'll be ready in five minutes!" She grabbed her bag, then headed up the stairs.

"I'll be waiting!" Rufus hollered up to her. He pulled off his shirt, then headed upstairs to wait in bed for her. The truth was, he wanted to explore the place too—not just inside the villa, but the grounds too. But, that could wait. After all, making love with Lily was the best part of the honeymoon anyway.

"This place really is beautiful," Rufus said.

They had looked around the place after enjoying each other and enjoying the bed. The place looked like a house on the inside! It had two floors.

The bottom floor had a huge dining area a couple yards away from the sliding glass doors that looked out toward the ocean. There was also a small eating area on a terrace behind the sliding glass doors in case they wanted to eat outside and have their ocean view. Also, there was a bedroom that had a little terrace as well. There was also a small half bathroom.

The upstairs had a huge kitchen complete with an island to sit at, a sitting area with lots of comfortable couches and a coffee table, another small eating area, a full-sized bathroom, and a huge master bedroom with a balcony overlooking the ocean and a huge master bathroom. That is the bedroom Rufus and Lily had chosen. There was a big screen TV upstairs, and the bedrooms had their own televisions as well. There was a smaller television downstairs.

Rufus and Lily were now dressed in their swim attire, for they were very eager to swim in the pool. The pool was huge, and had crystal blue water. It was surrounded by rocks and palm trees. There was even a small waterfall that flowed into the pool! On deck, there were umbrella tables with chairs. And of course there were lounge chairs. There was a bar in case anyone wanted to get a drink to have by the pool.

"You know, that bikini does it for me every time," Rufus said as Lily slipped off her pool coverup to reveal her red bikini underneath.

She grinned at him. "I know." She winked, then climbed into the water.

Rufus climbed in behind her, and they swam around a bit, just enjoying the cool water on their skin, for it was such a hot day out. They found that there was even a water slide made from a rock with running water down it. They giggled as they took turns sliding down it, and getting pictures of the other sliding down it. It was so much fun! They both felt like little kids again.

They decided to check out the pool's waterfall next.

When they got to the waterfall, they ducked underneath it.

They laughed as the water hit their heads.

"It's feels like we're taking a shower!" Lily said.

Instead of responding verbally, Rufus pulled her close, and kissed her passionately.

Lily moaned into the kiss, and kissed him back.

They kissed for a few moments, holding each other close as they did so, but the water falling forcefully down onto their heads finally got to them, and they decided to get out of the pool, and have some lunch.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we lived here?" Rufus asked as they ate. The kids are all grown. They don't need us anymore."

Lily smirked. "You and I both know we'd miss them terribly. Besides, they need us at any age, just like we need them."

Rufus nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's just kind of nice having a romantic getaway for a change."

"It is." Lily grabbed his hands from across the table, and gently squeezed them. "But where would we go for a getaway if we lived here, hm? It wouldn't be as special once we got to see it every time."

Rufus grinned. "Good point! Even so, it would be nice if we could get away once a year for a nice trip. Even if it isn't for as long as our honeymoon is, we could have a weekend getaway or something."

"You know what? I'd like that very much!" Lily said, smiling, and giving his hand another squeeze.

Rufus smiled too, and held up his glass. "To us vacationing at least once a year!"

"To us vacationing once a year!" Lily agreed. She held up her own glass, and they toasted. Then, they went back to eating their food, end enjoying the atmosphere, as well as, of course, each other's company on the beautiful Hawaiian day.

After lunch, they did a little shopping. Lily had just remembered that they hadn't bought Scott any souvenirs yet. The hotel had some shops right on the premises, so they decided to look around for something nice to buy him.

"It kind of bothers me that we don't really know him enough to know what he'd like. I mean, he's our son!" Rufus said as they browsed one of the shops. "We should know at least _something_ about his likes."

"Well, during his last visit with us, he did mention he loved to surf. Why don't we get him some nice Hawaiian board shorts and a surf shirt to go with it?" Lily suggested.

Rufus nodded. "That actually sounds like a good idea."

Lily raised en eyebrow at him. "You say that like it's surprising to you that I have a good idea," she teased with a slight smirk.

"Well, it is, kind of. I'm usually the one who has the great ideas!" Rufus teased back, holding his head high in pride.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Who picked the Piña Colada Hotel and the helicopter tour?"

"Fair enough," Rufus said, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

They then looked over the board shorts, and decided upon a nice orange and yellow sunset pair that had a palm tree and beach in front of the sunset. They also got him a black surf shirt with strips of yellow down the sides.

"How about these too? He's about a size eight, right?" Rufus asked, holding up a pair of black flip flops with a palm tree on the soul. The thong part of the flip flops was yellow.

"Yes, he is. That's perfect!" Lily said.

Rufus grinned. "And maybe a shark tooth necklace." He took one off the shelf. It had a black lace cord.

"I think we just got the perfect gift for our son, my Darling!" Lily said as she took the shoes and necklace from her husband. She kissed his lips. "Who says we don't know anything about him?

"Mm, yes, we did," Rufus agreed," sneaking in another kiss. "Good point!"

Lily grinned at him, and they nuzzled noses before kissing once more. Then, Lily went to pay for the gifts.

"Hey, wait! Let's get these too," Rufus said, bringing over a bucket and shovel set for the beach.

Lily looked at the items and smirked. "I think he's a little old for those."

"Not for him, for us! I just thought it might be fun to build a sandcastle on a Hawaiian beach." Rufus grinned.

Lily smiled. "Oh, I suppose." Her husband looked so eager that she didn't have the heart to tell him no. She grabbed the pail and shovel set, then went to check out.

Rufus clapped his hands together, and jumped up and down with childlike glee. "Yay!" He didn't care if he was acting like a little kid. More than likely, he'd never see any of these people again, and, if they did, it he highly doubted they'd remember him. Besides, he was going to get to make a sand castle—on a Hawaiian beach at that! He loved building things. Besides, who said only children could make sand castles?

The next morning, Rufus and Lily slept in a little, then got ready for the day, and headed to the beach. Rufus was eager to test out his sand toys.

"I still can't believe you're going to make me do this with you," Lily said as they found some beach chairs and laid their towels on them. She stripped off her coverup, and then got out her sun block from her beach bag.

"Aw, come on! Don't you want to build our castle together? We get two buckets apiece, and there are two shovels. I'll even let you have the red one to match your bikini!" Rufus said excitedly.

Lily laughed. "Well, when you put it _that_ way!"

Rufus grinned, then took her sun block from her, and applied it to the places she needed it.

Lily, in return, applied sun block to the places Rufus needed it. Then, she tossed the bottle in her bag. "All right, let's get this over with," she then said with a sigh.

"You'll have fun once we get started!" Rufus said, picking up the bag that contained their sand things.

They sat down in the sand, and he opened up the bag. He handed Lily two pails, and he took the other two pails. He kept the blue shovel, and handed Lily the red one as promised.

"Now, let's use the bigger bucket for the base, and the medium one for the middle, the smaller one for the top, and then cap it off with the one that has the fancy top," Rufus said. The last one had the ridges on the top to make the castle look authentic.

"You got it, boss!" Lily joked.

Rufus stuck his tongue out at her, then started the base of the castle.

"I'll go fill one of the buckets with water so that we can wet the sand," Lily suggested.

"Please, Love." Rufus kissed her cheek.

Lily smiled. "I'll be right back." She went and got the water, then came back, and helped him build the base.

They then worked on the second layer, and finally the top and cap. It took them about a half hour, but they finally got it all built. All that was left to do was ever so carefully carve the door and windows.

They took their time, and soon, they had it looking just the way they wanted it to.

"Not bad carving for having to use the corner of our shovels!" Lily said proudly as they admired their finished work.

Rufus grinned, and gently nudged her. "See? Wasn't that fun?"

Lily let our a frustrated cry. "Ugh! I hate when I have to admit that you're right."

Rufus chuckled. "That's funny, because I love it!"

Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wanna take a picture of you with it," Rufus said. He ran to Lily's beach bag, then took out the camera. He then ran back to Lily.

Lily posed knelt by the castle, a big smile on her face, and Rufus took two pictures.

"Your turn!" Lily said.

Rufus posed with a proud grin on his face while he gestured to the castle like a model showing off the item he was trying to get the customer to buy.

Lily laughed, and took another shot just in case the first one didn't come out.

"Do you want me to get a shot of both of you?" A nice lady asked Lily then, coming over to her. She nodded at the castle and Rufus. "I watched you guys build that. I wish I had the guts to build one! It's sad how, when you're an adult, you have to be afraid of releasing your inner child."

Lily laughed. "I wasn't too keen on it either, but, I couldn't resist my husband!" She leaned in closer to whisper in the woman's ear. "He really wanted to build one."

The lady winked at her and smiled. "Got ya," she whispered back.

Lily then posed on the right side of the castle while Rufus posed on the left.

"Act like you're King and Queen!" the lady ordered.

Rufus and Lily did just that, looking stern, and standing in perfect posture, their heads held high as if they thought they were better than everyone else.

The lady laughed. "Perfect! I'll take two just in case." She took the two shots, then handed the camera back to Lily. "That came out so cute!"

Lily giggled. "Thank you!"

They talked a little more, then they said their polite goodbyes, and lady left.

"Wanna go swim?" Rufus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, please!" Lily said with a smile.

Rufus got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Race you."

Lily sighed. "Rufus, I don't really feel like—" She cut herself off, and bolted for the water.

"Hey, no fair! You cheated!" Rufus called out, racing after her.

"Ah, you're just sorry you didn't think about it first!" Lily yelled back.

Rufus would have argued with that, but he knew she was right, so he settled for running after her. He wasn't too upset. After all, could he ever really lose when he got to see his wife in her wet red string bikini? He thought not!

They had their fun in the water, then relaxed with tropical drinks in their lounge chairs while they enjoyed their books and magazines.

At one point, they both fell asleep.

Rufus woke up just in time to see a bratty looking little boy, who looked to be around eight, come over to their castle, and kick it down, right before his eyes.

The kid noticed he was looking, and quickly ran away.

"You _better_ run!" Rufus yelled, standing up, and pondering if he should hunt the kid down and make him eat sand.

Before he could decide upon yes, which he was very much leaning upon, Lily placed a hand over his shoulder. "Rufus, he's just a child. Besides, we had no more need for it anyway. We got our pictures."

"The kid is a little punk, who needs to be taught a lesson," Rufus said.

"Rufus, come on. It's getting late. Let's go get some lunch," Lily said, giving him an amused, but still stern at the same time look.

Rufus sighed. "I wish you hadn't woken up until I had him scarfing down sand."

Lily grabbed her bag, and put her coverup and sandals back on. "I'm glad I woke up in time. We don't need angry parents on our hands."

Rufus put on his sandals, and sighed. "He's still a brat. Worse, a thug!"

Lily chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, latching her arm with his.

Rufus grinned at her, no longer angry. "I can think of a few things."

Lily grinned, and raised her eyebrows. "Oh, can you now?"

Rufus nodded, Lily moaned, and they kissed.

During the next few days, they made sure to get a lot in. They did a couple's massage one day. It was nice until Rufus got a little bit jealous of Lily having a handsome male masseuse, and Lily got jealous of Rufus having a pretty female masseuse.

"Hi, I'm Lena!" a beautiful Hawaiian girl in a tight uniform said, entering the room. "I'll be your masseuse today," she said to Rufus.

"And I'm Bane," said an extremely good looking blonde man who looked far more American than Hawaiian. He was in a uniform that was just as tight as Lena's was. "I will be _your_ masseuse for today!" he said to Lily with a wink.

Lily grinned. "Sounds good!"

"Would you like us to open the glass doors so that you can have the sounds of the ocean as we massage you?" Bane asked.

"That would be lovely, thanks," Lily said.

Lena opened the doors, revealing the beautiful beach. The spa was right on the beach, so all they would have to do is step out the door, and they'd be on the beach.

The massages began then.

Lily moaned as Bane rubbed out all the kinks in her back.

Rufus glanced over from his table, clearly a little worried.

Lily hid a smile. "Your hands are amazing, Bane." She loved making her husband jealous!

However, Rufus knew her plan. He also knew that two could play that game. "Lena, your hands are so nice and soft. Do you have any oils? I bet that would make the massage even better."

"I was just about to get to that part, so you're in luck," Lena said with a wink.

"Do I get oils too?" Lily asked Bane.

"But of course!" Bane said. He grabbed the oil, and warmed the bottle between his hands. Then, he poured some oil onto Lily's back, and set the bottle back down.

"Mm, yes, that feels so good..." Lily said as he began to rub the oil into her back. "Deeper, please."

Rufus could hardly enjoy his massage. He couldn't stand that another man was rubbing his wife down! "Lena, do you do full body massages at all?" He could hardly believe he had had the nerve to ask that. It was just that, he was so crazy with jealousy that he was desperate. He wanted to make Lily so jealous that she'd stop the massage. And, since he was too busy being desperate, he didn't even think about the embarrassment.

Before Lena could respond, Lily spoke up. "You know what? Can we please switch? I'll take Lena, and my husband can have you, Bane."

Bane hesitated for only a second. "Whatever you want! You're the customer. We aim to please." He then headed over to Rufus, and Lena headed over to Lily.

"Now, in answer to your question, we do give full body massages if you'd like," Bane said to Rufus. "For an extra cost of course."

"Uh, that's okay. I'll stick to the regular massage," Rufus said with a blush. _Okay, ew_, he though.

"Are you sure, Rufus? We can afford it if you want to splurge," Lily said, clearly trying not to laugh.

Rufus glared at her. "That's sweet, Honey, but I'm fine, really," he said cooly.

Boy was he going to get her later!

After their massages, Lily couldn't stop laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face when Bane offered you the full body massage!"

"Do you want me to give you a private massage in our bedroom or not?" Rufus grumbled.

It was Lily's first time hearing about such a massage, so it shut her up.

They both got private massages that night—by each other of course!

The rest of their time there, they spent kayaking, which they had never done before, but found it to be a blast.

They went horseback riding, and then had a picnic dinner afterward in a beautiful valley they had found when riding. They had even brought some apples, carrots, and water so that the horses could have their own dinner as well. They got to see the sun set after they ate, and they leaned against each other, enjoying seeing the beautiful colors of the setting sun before they gathered up their garbage, and rode back to return the horses. It was a fun time for all of them—the horses included.

They wished their time never had to end. They knew it would end soon, but, for then, they were making the best of the time they had left together in Hawaii.

The final day of their honeymoon arrived. They were sad to see it end, but planned on making their last day special.

They had done pretty much everything they wanted to do except for Rufus wanted to take surfing lessons, and Lily wanted to take hula lessons.

"Hula lessons just seem like a right of passage when you're in Hawaii!" she said to Rufus as they headed to the beach.

"If you're a woman," Rufus said with a smirk.

"Men hula dance too!" Lily insisted.

"I'd rather surf. I want to know how to surf at least a little bit so that, the next time Scott comes over, we can go surfing together, and have a little father-son bonding time," Rufus explained.

"That's very nice, but, really, Rufus. Can you see me on one of those surf boards, trying to keep my balance?" Lily asked.

Rufus chuckled. "No, I guess not. Can you see me in a grass skirt, doing the hula?"

Lily cackled. "Most certainly not! All right. It won't kill us to not do something together _one_ time," she said.

He kissed her forehead. "Exactly! We can meet back up for lunch later, and then tonight is the luau."

Lily smiled. "Sounds perfect! Let's meet at the beach restaurant after our classes. At least they end around the same time."

Rufus nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" They kissed, and then headed their own separate ways.

"So, how did it go?" Lily asked, kissing her husband's cheek once he had met her at the beach restaurant after their classes.

Rufus kissed her cheek, then plopped himself down at a table. "It went all right, I suppose. Surfing is a lot harder than it looks! I wiped out five times! I finally got a wave, but it was just a baby wave. Everyone else was surfing huge waves."

Lily pouted. "Aw, poor baby. Maybe the others were more experienced."

Rufus shook his head. "It was a beginners class."

"Well, maybe some jerk who was really a pro joined the beginners class just to make the beginners look bad," Lily suggested.

Rufus sighed. "Thanks, Lil, but I highly doubt every classmate of mine was a secret pro out to make the beginners look bad. I was seriously the worst in the class."

"Well, maybe Scott can teach you. He will have more patience, and can work with you one on one. And, at least you surfed a wave without falling, right? So what if it was a baby wave? The point is, you surfed a wave." Lily winked at him.

Rufus grinned at her. "I did, didn't I?"

Lily grinned, and squeezed his hands in hers from across the table.

"Oh, and look!" Rufus handed her a folder carrying an eight by ten picture. "They had a professional photographer there. He got a picture of me surfing my baby wave. Oh! And, on my regular camera, a classmate and I took pictures of each other surfing. Well, he was surfing. I was falling, but still..."

Lily smiled at the picture her had given her. "My husband the surfer!" She grinned at him. "Who would have thought?"

Rufus smiled.

"I'm sure Scott will get a blast out of seeing this," Lily said as she handed him back the folder.

Rufus grinned. "I hope so. So, how did your lessons go?"

Lily grinned proudly. "Well, no offense, but, unlike you, my teachers said I was the best in the class! I really seemed to get it down! And, guess what?"

"No offense taken. I'm just glad you had fun. What?" Rufus asked with a smile.

"We're going to be performing tonight at the luau!"

Rufus laughed. "Really? I can hardly wait to see you dance!" He raised an eyebrow. "Will you be wearing a coconut bra?"

Lily nodded. "And a grass skirt!"

Rufus sat up straight. "Can I get a sneak peak?"

Lily, who had since changed back into her red bikini, shook her head. "Not until tonight! Now, we eat lunch."

Rufus pouted as the waiter came over to their table. The luau couldn't come soon enough!

Dinnertime came faster than Rufus had thought it would, and soon, he and Lily were sitting at their table at the luau, enjoying their delicious meal of Teriyaki chicken, roasted pork, and pineapple glazed ham. Rufus and Lily had decided to try all three of the main courses.

Rufus had been a little turned off by actually seeing the pig roasting, but he tried not to think about it.

Side dishes included rice, sweet potatoes, rolls with butter, and a variety of salads with many different dressing choices. There was also every kind of tropical fruit that Rufus could think of—coconuts, bananas, papayas, mangos, pineapples, lychees—you name it! There were also the traditional fruits as well, such as apples, grapes, oranges, watermelon, and cantaloup, honeydew, and strawberries.

"I can hardly stand seeing you in that coconut bra and grass skirt, yet not taking you right here on the table," Rufus said as they ate.

Lily smirked. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

"There will be, whether we have the time or not!" Rufus said.

Lily smirked.

As they ate, they watched a show of Hawaiian men in grass skirts, twirling fire batons, and doing acrobatic moves, some of the moves also with fire.

Eventually, the hula dancers came out. For a few moments, it was just two twin hula dancers, then the one twin announced that she would like hers and her sister's class to come up and dance with them.

So, Lily stood up, and gave Rufus a shy smile. "Wish me luck!" she said.

Rufus snorted. "Like you'll need it!"

Lily grinned, and blew him a kiss, then headed up to the stage with her class.

"We will be dancing to the traditional 'Aloha, Oe,' one of the twins announced.

And so the dance began.

Lily was quite good, Rufus had to agree with her teachers. He licked his lips as he carefully watched his wife's hips move. He could hardly wait to get her home to bed.

After the song, he stood up and clapped with the rest of the luau goers. "Go Lily!" he yelled out with a whistle.

Lily blushed, and giggled.

"All right, if anyone would like to join us now, you can! It's a free for all!" one of the twins called out. Elvis' "Rock-A-Hula Baby" started to play.

Lily had a little fun, quickly shaking her hips back and forth. She saw Rufus watching her, and giggled. She motioned him up.

"I can't..." Rufus said.

"Come on! Other guys are doing it!" Lily said.

Rufus sighed. The husbands of Lily's classmates were indeed up on the stage, hula dancing away. He supposed, if _they_ could do it, then so could he.

He ran up on stage, and started to get his groove on.

Lily giggled, and showed him the correct way to hula.

They spend the next four minutes doing a little hula dancing, and also a little goofy dance that really had nothing to do with hula dancing.

Lily laughed and laughed, which made Rufus laugh too.

After they were done dancing, Rufus wasn't embarrassed at all. It had made his wife happy, and that, had made him happy too.

"That was nice of Angela to take pictures of us hula dancing, wasn't it?" Lily asked Rufus once they had gotten back from the luau.

After hula dancing, they had dessert, and watched the grand finale of the show. The show involved a lot of songs from Elvis' Hawaiian songs album. Who would have known Hawaii had such a love for Elvis? Then again, Rufus supposed everybody loved Elvis.

Dessert had been delicious. It was pineapple upside down cake. There was also a coconut cake. Lily had gotten the coconut cake, Rufus had gotten the pineapple upside down cake, and they had shared each other's. Both dessert and the finale had been spectacular. In fact, the whole _luau_ had been spectacular. Lily had even made the comment to Rufus that at least he had done _something_ right in his original booking of the trip. Rufus had been more than happy to hear that, for now, he didn't feel like a _total_ failure.

"Yeah, it was nice of her. I can hardly wait to see how the pictures come out!" Rufus agreed.

"Kendra took some pictures of me practicing hula dancing in class. I also got one of her and Angela. They're sweet people," Lily said.

"Yeah, they are. But I don't want to talk about them. I want to talk about _you_." Rufus said, pulling her close.

Lily smiled. "Oh yeah? What about me?"

"Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look in that?" he asked her.

Lily grinned. "I think I have something else sexy to wear for you that you'd like even better." She winked.

Rufus' face lit up. "The last lingerie! Oo, do change into it!" He winked back at her.

Lily smirked. "I'll be right back."

While she was gone, Rufus, not wanting to waste any time, stripped down to nothing, then got into bed.

When Lily came out of the bathroom a short while later, boy was he surprised to see that she wasn't wearing lingerie at all, but, instead, she was wearing the purple dress that was so low-cut it was practically cut down to the waist. He had picked it out for her to buy for and wear on the trip, and she had rejected it right away, claiming it looked like it belonged in a hooker convention.

Rufus' mouth dropped open.

Lily grinned, her hand propped on the doorway. "Remember this dress?"

"How could I forget?" Rufus asked her.

"I decided to get it to wear for you as a surprise. I didn't want to wear it in public, but, I figured in private wouldn't hurt anything." She smirked, and winked at him.

He held out his hands to her. "I love it!"

She walked over to him, and sat down on the bed next to him. "I love your attire too. Your birthday suit always looks good on you." She winked again, and giggled.

Rufus grinned, and they kissed.

"Hey, do you think we can get up on the roof of our villa?" Lily asked, suddenly breaking a kiss.

Rufus was confused for a moment. "Huh?"

Lily blushed. "Remember the magazine on the plane? Remember how I said I liked that one picture where the couple was on the roof, and the man was..." She trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. She was too ladylike to say such things out loud.

Rufus suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah!"

"And, remember how I said I'd like to try that, only reciprocating at the same time?" Lily asked.

"Like the last number before seventy?" Rufus asked, like his wife, playing coy with coming out with it.

"Mmhm!" Lily confirmed.

"I would really, _really_ like that," Rufus told her.

Lily smiled. "Well, then, get some clothes on, and let's go find that roof!" She nodded toward Rufus.

Rufus didn't have to be told twice! He quickly jumped off the bed, and put his clothes on so fast, he could have been a minuteman.

Lily giggled as he then took her hand, and practically dragged her out of the bedroom to find a way out to the roof.

"That was the best we've ever had," Rufus said as he held his wife in his arms after their lovemaking.

Lily smiled up at him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You say that after every time we make love."

"What can I say? It keeps getting better and better," Rufus said, looking at her.

They kissed.

"It does. It also helped that we're on the roof, and can see the ocean from up here!" Lily said.

"Yeah!" Rufus agreed.

It had taken some skillful climbing. They even had to climb out of a window at one point, but, they made it. And, they were able to fulfill Lily's magazine fantasy.

"Was it as good as your fantasies?" Rufus asked.

Lily smiled. "Even better."

"Wanna go make love on our balcony?" Rufus suggested. "We'll be closer to the beach."

"I say we open the doors, but remain on our bed. My back is already hurting from slightly from rubbing against the scratchy roof," Lily said, gently stroking his hair.

Rufus sighed. "Now that you mention it, so is mine." He stood up, and extended his hand to her. "All right, to bed we go!"

Lily took his hand, and let him help her up. They then redressed, and headed back down to their bedroom.

When they got there, they stripped down again, and made love once more, this time in their bed with the balcony doors opened, as Lily had wanted too.

After that, they took turns in the bathroom, then they got back into their night attire, and lay in each other's arms. The inside lights were off so, the only lights they had came from the outside lights down below.

They could hear the ocean through their open balcony doors, for their villa was on the beach.

"I love you. Was this honeymoon good for you?" Rufus asked as he held his wife close.

"It was with you, so of _course_ it was good for me." Lily stroked some hair out of his eyes. "I know I complained when we first got here, but I really did have the time of my life. "Thank you, my Darling, for such a wonderful honeymoon. I love you so much!"

"I love you too," Rufus said, his eyes lowered.

They kissed a little bit more, and then they just rested in each other's arms, sleep taking them very shortly after.

It had been a wonderful week, and it would be time to head back to the real world in the morning. But, for now, they both just wanted to enjoy a peaceful slumber in the arms of the one whom they loved more than life itself. And so they did.


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 14: Aloha!**_

"I am sad to go," Lily said, looking out their balcony. It was time to catch their flight in a couple hours. Their bags were already packed, and waiting by the door downstairs.

Rufus came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I am too, but it will feel good to be back home again, and to see the kids again as well."

Lily sighed. "I suppose."

Rufus kissed the side of her neck. "Don't worry. We promised to go on at least one trip a year. Remember? I intend on keeping that promise."

Lily looked back at him. "Where should we go next? It might help me not to feel sad if we have another trip planned."

"Well, where would _you_ like to go?" Rufus asked.

Lily thought about it for a moment. Australia? If we love Hawaii, which we do, we'll probably adore Australia."

"Sounds fun!" Rufus agreed.

"Or, there's Italy. We could go to Rome, or Tuscany, or—"

Rufus cut Lily off. "Anywhere you want to go is fine by me as long as we're together."

In response, Lily turned around, and took his face between his hands, then kissed him passionately. "I love you," she said with a smile after breaking the kiss.

Rufus smiled too. "I love you too. In fact, I have more love for you in my heart than I ever knew my heart could hold."

Lily grinned. "You get another kiss for that!" She kissed him again.

He moaned into the kiss. "What would I have to say to get a little more?"

She broke the kiss. "We have to be at the airport in an hour."

Rufus shrugged. "We have an hour to get there, and it's only ten minutes from here. Besides, our bags are already packed and by the door."

"I know you're not going to let up until I give you what you want, so all right. But if you make us late again..." Lily trailed off.

"We'd have to stay in Hawaii an extra day," Rufus finished for her. "It's basically a win/win either way."

Lily nodded. "True." She then giggled as Rufus swooped her up like a hawk swooping up his prey.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

Rufus shrugged. "That's up to you. However, if you want to talk about what _I'm_ going to do to _you_... Well, let's just say I'd rather show you."

Lily giggled again, and he threw her down onto the bed. Then, he began to show her exactly what he had in mind.

"I can't believe we have to sit on a plane for twelve and a half hours again," Lily grumbled as they made their way into the airport terminal.

"I can't believe we have to sit in coach once we get to San Fran," Rufus grumbled. He had tried to upgrade their tickets to first class, and succeeded for their flight from Hawaii to San Fran, but first class was booked once they got to San Francisco.

Lily sighed. "I know, it sucks, but at lest we have first class part of the way. If we survived twelve and a half total flying hours from New York to Hawaii, we can certainly survive it for the last five and a half hours."

Rufus sighed too. "I suppose you're right. I just wish I hadn't been so cheap to begin with. If I hadn't, we could have had first class all the way to Maui, and back to New York."

Lily shrugged. "You never know, they might have been booked then too. And, as far as you being cheap, you had good intentions."

Rufus nodded. "I did."

Lily pulled him close and kissed him.

Rufus placed his hands over her waist and kissed her too. He nuzzled his nose with hers. "I really do love you, you know."

She smiled, and nuzzled his nose with her own in return. "And I love you!"

They rested their foreheads together and grinned.

Lily then pulled apart from him. "I'm starved. I hope they serve something good for breakfast on the plane. Are you hungry?"

Rufus nodded. "You know me and food—I'm _always_ hungry!" He rubbed his stomach for emphasis. "I wish they'd make waffles."

"No one makes them as good as you do anyway," Lily stated.

Rufus nodded. "True."

They both laughed.

Their flight got called then, so they both stood up and sighed.

"Goodbye, Hawaii," Lily said sadly.

"We'll visit again one day," Rufus assured her as they grabbed their bags, and headed to board the plane.

Lily smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that!" She said with a wink.

Rufus laughed. "Oh, I know you will. But next time, _you_ plan it!"

"Good idea," Lily quipped.

Rufus stuck his tongue out at her.

"I saw that!" Lily said.

"What? How? Your back is turned toward me!" Rufus said, for she was standing in line in front of him.

"I'm your wife. It's my job to see all," Lily said simply.

"Creepy," Rufus said under his breath.

"And hear all," Lily stated.

Rufus decided to just keep his mouth shut until they were on the plane. It was for his own health, he knew.

"Ah! I can already tell this flight is going to be _so_ much better than it was on the way here," Lily stated once they were comfortably seated in their seats on the plane.

Rufus smirked. "That is the whole idea of first class, Lil."

"Shut up, Rufus," Lily grumbled. She grinned, and gently pat his hand to show she was only teasing.

"And kiss you?" Rufus asked, an eyebrow raised.

Lily smiled, and gently stroked his right cheek with the back of her left hand. "That could work."

Rufus' eyes lowered, as did Lily's, and they kissed.

After a short while, the plane took off.

Rufus and Lily held hands as they ascended, and relaxed once the pilot announced they had reached their height destination.

A stewardess came around then to take their breakfast and drink orders.

Rufus was very pleased to hear that waffles was indeed a choice. He and Lily both ordered the same thing—waffles, eggs, hash browns, strawberry yogurt, and orange juice.

They didn't even have to wait long for their breakfast before it arrived.

"Mm, now this is the life!" Rufus said as he devoured his waffles.

Lily nodded. "They are good too! Of course, not as good as when you make them, but good nonetheless."

Rufus grinned, and kissed her. "That's one of the things I love best about you—you love my cooking. Well, that and the fact that you can't cook yourself, so I get to cook all the time!"

"I should be offended by that second part, but I know it's true, so I'll let it go," Lily stated.

Rufus grinned, and took another bite of waffles.

A little while later, they finished their breakfast, and the stewardess took their food away from them.

"So, what should we do now?" Lily asked. "We have too many hours on this plane."

"At least that's all the more hour we don't have coach," Rufus quipped.

Lily nodded. "Good point."

"Do you think the kids will be happy to see us?" Rufus asked.

Lily sighed. "I hope so. You know our children. It's a coin toss with them."

Rufus snickered. "True."

Lily placed a hand over Rufus' arm then, her eyes lighting up. "I thought of a weekend trip we could do!"

Rufus grinned at her, and winked. "What's that?"

"Well, how about we go to Boston and see our son?" she asked. "We can give him his gifts then!"

Rufus grinned widely. "That sounds like a good idea! Of course, I still want him to come down and see us sometime soon, but, going to see him isn't half bad either. I'm glad his adoptive parents are at least warming to the idea of him seeing us more now that they know we aren't going to kidnap him or turn him against them." He smirked.

Lily smirked as well. "Ha! Yeah, thank God for that! I'm telling you though, if they didn't let us see him, it might have come down to that!" she joked.

Rufus laughed. "I hear ya!"

They talked a little bit more about Scott, then Lily took out her book, and began to read. Rufus was feeling a little tired from having gotten up so early, so, he reclined his chair a bit, then took his travel pillow and blanket, curled up, and dosed off.

When Rufus woke up, it was lunchtime.

"How long did I sleep?" he asked Lily after they had ordered their lunch—a garden salad with Italian dressing (Ranch for Lily), and a turkey and cheese sandwich on white with mayonnaise (wheat bread for lily and light mayonnaise).

Lily smiled. "You slept for three hours! You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, you could have. Waking up to your beautiful face is never a bad thing," Rufus said.

Lily smiled, and kissed him for that.

Their food and drinks came then. Lily had ordered a pink lemonade to go with her lunch, and Rufus had ordered a Pepsi to go with his.

"You know, plane food isn't all that bad," Rufus said as he ate his sandwich.

Lily nodded as she munched on her salad. "You're right," she said after she swallowed, "So far, they've fed us some pretty good stuff!"

"At least, since I slept three hours, and since we had been flying for an hour before that, we only have three more hours left," Rufus commented as he dug into his salad.

Lily nodded. "We'll get to San Fran around four o'clock! Unfortunately, we then have five and a half hours of coach."

"Ugh! Let's not think of that," Rufus grumbled.

They are their lunch, and talked about their favorite moments of their trip.

"My heart is still recovering from that helicopter tour," Rufus said.

"Mine too. That submarine didn't help matters either. I was getting that claustrophobic feeling. I didn't even know I was claustrophobic!" Lily said.

Rufus smirked. "Our tour guide sure calmed you down. What was his name again?"

"Keanu. I remember it because it's like Keanu Reeves," Lily said.

"And because he was hot," Rufus teased.

Lily blushed. "That too. Like you weren't looking at all the beautiful Hawaiian girls!"

Rufus laughed, and held his hands up in defense. "I didn't say a word! Besides..." He gently stroked Lily's cheek. "I have a wife who is far prettier than any of those silly Hawaiian girls."

Lily smiled and blushed. "And I have a husband who is far sexier than Keanu _and_ Keanu Reeves combined."

They kissed, then broke apart to finish their lunch. After lunch, they ordered some key lime pie for dessert. They both got milk to go with their pie. Then, after their pie, and after all their trash was taken away, Rufus got an idea.

"You know," he murmured quietly in Lily's ear, "the bathrooms in first class are far bigger than they are in coach."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you have to go?"

Rufus grinned at her coyness. "No, but I figured that maybe we could give what we planned on doing on the way here another try."

Lily grinned at him. "What did we plan on doing here?"

Rufus knew she knew exactly what he meant. "You know, I'm much better at showing than telling. Why don't you let me take you back there and refresh your memory?"

Lily grinned, and took his hand. "I thought you'd never ask!"

Rufus grinned too, and started to get up.

Lily pulled back her hand. "You got first. I'll go back a minute later. I don't want to make it obvious."

Rufus smirked at his wife's shyness. "All right." So, he headed back, hardly able to wait to make love to his beautiful wife from thousands of miles in the air.

"Look at this! It's like a bed. It's almost as if they knew we were coming...or about to." Rufus smirked and winked.

Lily gently pushed him. "Way to keep things romantic!" she said sarcastically.

"You know I love you," Rufus told her, pulling her close, and kissing her.

"We have to make this quiet and quick. I don't want anyone knowing what we're doing!" Lily said as she unbuttoned her jeans.

Rufus nodded. "Of course!" He undid his button, then pulled down his zipper, and slipped his pants and underwear down together.

Lily had unzipped her zipper, and now followed suit with her pants and underwear. She slipped off her socks and shoes, and then stepped out of her pants.

Rufus took his socks, shoes, and pants off as well, then pulled his shirt off.

Lily was going to pull her shirt off, but Rufus did it for her before she could get to it. He then unlatched her bra, and slipped it off her shoulders, and to the floor.

She lay down on the long bench that did look like it could be made for what they were about to do.

Rufus climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

He placed her legs around his waist and kissed her breasts, then made love to her.

Lily closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feel of being so close with her husband. She quietly sighed in pleasure, not wanting to moan and therefore alert anyone to what they were doing. She was just glad that there was another bathroom in first class so that they didn't have to worry about holding anyone up.

"You are so beautiful," Rufus murmured as he gently kiss every inch of her body.

Lily gently brushed some hair out of his eyes. "And you are so handsome and sexy. I love you more than I ever thought possible."

His eyes lowered. "I love you more than I ever thought possible too."

They kissed some more, and continued to make love, their love for each other growing by the second.

The rest of their flight from Maui to San Francisco was relaxing. Their love making had been so romantic and perfect, and they felt so satisfied and relaxed after. They had kissed for several moments afterward. Then, they got up and dressed.

Rufus headed back to their seats first, then Lily headed back a minute or so after him. They both had avoided eye contact with the other passengers, so, whether or not the other passengers had known what they had done, they had no idea.

They talked, looked over their magazines and books, and had one cocktail each while they flew.

Then, they arrived at the San Francisco airport, and got off the plane so that they could transfer to their flight home. They had an hour and forty-four minutes delay, which they used to just get a drink, and relax in the airport lounge.

It was time to board their next plane in hardly any time at all, and soon, they wereon their plane, sitting in their coach seats.

"Yuck! It really makes you see how bad coach really is after coming from first class," Lily griped.

"These seats are so uncomfortable! How did we go all the way from New York to Maui in coach?" Rufus asked, trying to adjust comfortably to his seat, which, after sitting in a plush recliner in first class, now felt like an electric chair.

Lily sighed. "I guess it didn't seem as bad at the time because we hadn't just come from first class. Oh well. It's only five an a half hours. We'll survive."

A mother and her son came on the plane then. The son was a cute kid. He looked to be no more than ten. He reminded Rufus of Dan at that age.

Rufus smiled at the child, who, in return, stuck his tongue out at him.

He certainly didn't have Dan's manners, Rufus realized.

The mother and the kid sat behind them. The kid wanted the window seat of course, so that meant he was right behind Rufus.

"That kid is a brat. He stuck his tongue out at me when I smiled at him," Rufus muttered into Lily's ear.

Lily laughed. "You know how children are. They can't _all_ be sweet, little, innocent angels."

"I believe it!" Rufus said.

The plane took off ten minutes later, and, before they knew it, they had reached their height destination, and were free to roam around.

"That coffee I had at the airport made me have to go. I'll be right back," Rufus said to Lily.

Lily, who was reading her magazine, nodded. "Mh hm."

Rufus smiled, and shook his head. She was always in another world when reading her magazines and books.

He headed to the bathroom, and realized it was occupied. "How did someone get in there so fast? We were only just allowed to get up!" he muttered to himself. He looked at the other bathroom, but someone had just slipped into it. "Thanks a lot, Buddy! Can't you see someone was already waiting?" he grumbled after the man disappeared into the bathroom.

He waited for a good five minutes, and was just about to go sit back down and wait, when the boy that stuck his tongue out at him came out of the bathroom. He grinned wickedly at Rufus.

"I hope you like the smell!" the boy said. "Cuz I just left a little deposit!" He laughed, then took off to his seat.

"Great! Just great!" Rufus grumbled. He looked to the other bathroom just in time to see a girl slip into it now. "Even greater!" Rufus said sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

He would have waited for the other bathroom, but, seeing as the girl had just went in there, he knew he had to used the bathroom that stank. He had to go badly now, and the girl would probably be a bit since she had just went in.

With a sigh, he walked into the bathroom. He almost gagged. "What did that kid eat?" he asked as he locked the door behind him. He was just grateful he didn't have to sit down on the seat.

He quickly took down his pants, and then went to the bathroom as fast as he could. He was breathing through his mouth the whole time. He then pulled up his pants, re-zipped and re-buttoned them, flushed, then washed his hands, and got out of there.

He glanced at the kid on his way back to his seat. The kid saw him, and stuck his tongue out at him again.

Rufus stuck his tongue out in return.

Suddenly, the boy got teary eyed. "Mommy, that man just stuck his tongue out at me!" he said, hanging onto his mother's arm.

Rufus felt his face flush as the mother shot him a dirty look. "I was just trying to make a silly face to make him smile. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in a nasty way." He knew that lying would be the better way to go instead of the childish, "He did it first!"

The mother's expression softened. "It's all right. He can be a little sensitive sometimes."

Rufus smiled. "Thank you," he said before taking his seat.

"What did you do?" Lily asked, giving him the look.

Rufus crossed his arms over his chest. "He stuck his out at me first! Twice if you could his arrival onto the plane."

Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head, then went back to her reading.

Rufus sighed, then pulled out his magazine. He had just started to read it when the kid started kicking his seat—hard.

"Jackson, stop that!" his mother scolded.

The boy stopped kicking the seat.

Rufus let out a relieved sigh, and went back to his reading. Less than thirty seconds into it, he felt his seat being jerked forward again.

"Jackson!" the boy's mother scolded from behind them.

"You said I couldn't _kick_! You said nothing about punching," Jackson stated.

"I shouldn't have had to! Just don't do it!" his mother snapped. "Either of them!"

Rufus was about to relax with his magazine again, but then felt his seat being kicked again.

"Jackson..." His mother sounded like she was getting tired of fighting him.

"I'm just kicking to the beat of my music. Is it wrong to enjoy my music now?" the kid asked.

His mother sighed. "I'm tired of arguing with you. Do what you want."

And so, the kid continued to kick the back of Rufus' seat.

Rufus was willing to bet money on it that the beat of the kid's music had nothing to do with it. The kid was just a brat who thought it would be fun to annoy him.

_Kick. Kick. Kick._

Rufus sighed. It was going to be a long flight.

Jackson finally gave up on kicking Rufus' seat. Rufus figured he might be asleep since he didn't hear him, or even his mother talking to him. However, he was too afraid too turn around and look in case it woke him up if he was indeed sleeping.

At dinner, Jackson had woken of course, and had thrown his food at Rufus, and then, when Rufus turned around and snapped at him, no longer able to take it any longer, the kid cried until it looked like _he_ was the victim, and _Rufus_ was the villain.

After dinner, the kid kept kicking Rufus' seat again.

Lily offered to switch with Rufus so that he didn't have to deal with the kicking any longer. She said she didn't mind. She was willing to take some of the seat kicking if it kept his sanity.

So, they switched. And then, Jackson told his mother he was sick of sitting by the window, and wanted the aisle seat. His mother switched to shut him up.

Needless to say, Rufus had to endure the seat kicking for the rest of the ride. He knew if he and Lily switched again, the kid would too. There was no outsmarting the little brat.

Needless to say, once the plane had landed, and they were free to go, Rufus bolted off the plane like it was on fire.

"You could have waited for me, you know! I could have used some help getting my carryon bags," Lily said as she stepped off the plane.

"Sorry. I just had to get away from that jerk!" Rufus said, eyeing the kid who was now walking back toward the airport. He saw Rufus, and stuck his tongue out at him one more time.

Rufus contemplated showing the kid a certain finger, but decided to take the high road. The kid would just wine and cry and turn it all on him if he did so anyway. He sighed, then made his way back into the airport with Lily, and they got their bags from the luggage carousel.

"At least they didn't lose our bags," Rufus said.

Lily nodded. "Yeah! I'd be crushed if all our souvenirs were lost."

"I'd be crushed if all your lingerie was lost," Rufus said. "Than again, you wearing nothing can work too."

Lily smirked, and gently pushed him. "Very funny!"

They were just headed out of the airport when they saw the black limo with Chuck's driver, Liam, waiting outside.

Liam nodded at them when he saw them. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Humphrey! Mr. Bass has requested that I pick you two up from the airport and take you home."

Lily and Rufus smiled at each other, and then at Liam.

"Why, thank you, Liam! How nice of you both!" Lily said.

Rufus nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Buddy!" He gently pat Liam's shoulder.

"Just set your bags right there, and I will take care of them," Liam said, nodding to the ground.

Rufus and Lily did as told, then Liam held the door open for them, and shut it behind them.

"I have the best stepson in the world!" Lily said about Chuck with a smile as Liam put their bags in the trunk.

"No need to say the 'step' part since you adopted him," Rufus reminded her with a grin.

Lily grinned, and placed a hand over her husband's left thigh. "True. He's _our_ son then since we're married."

"_I'm_ the step!" Rufus joked. He sighed. "Who would have thought I'd be stepfather to Chuck Bass?

"You're a lucky man!" Lily said.

"I'm lucky because I'm married to you," Rufus stated.

"Come on. Charles grew on you, and you know it!" Lily said, gently nudging him.

Rufus sighed. "I'm still angry with him for taking advantage of my daughter. That wasn't all he took either," he said in reference to the night a heartbroken Chuck and Jenny had slept together, it being Jenny's first time.

"Yeah, well, they both made mistakes that night, but you forgave your daughter, and I forgave my son!" Lily said.

"Well, I suppose he _is_ changing for the better, and it _was_ pretty nice of him to send us Liam and the limo," Rufus said.

Lily smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll take it!"

Rufus put his arm around her, and kissed the top of her head.

Liam got back into the limo then, and they were off.

Lily sighed contently. "It will be good to be home."

Rufus gently rubbed her left arm. "Yeah," he agreed. "And away from Jackson the terror."

Lily sighed. "Oh, Rufus!" She giggled anyway.

Rufus grinned too, and kissed the top of her head again.

They arrived at their apartment complex, and headed on up to their apartment.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Rufus and Lily were greeted with a loud, "Surprise!"

"What's this?" Rufus asked with a grin as he headed into the living room, carrying his bags. He set the bags off to the side.

Lily came in, grinning just as big, and set her bags down next to Rufus'. She noticed the girls were all wearing coconut bras and grass skirts. The guys were shirtless, and wearing grass skirts and well, and they were all wearing leis. Jenny and Eric were there, to her great surprise and joy. "Jenny! Eric!"

Jenny ran to Rufus, and Eric ran to Lily.

"Jenny! I missed you so much!" Rufus said, tears in his eyes.

"I missed you too, Dad. Welcome back!" Jenny said.

"We both heard about the party, and wanted to come home to welcome you both back. I missed you to much, Mom!" Eric said, hugging his mother tighter.

"I missed you too!" Lily hugged her son, and gently stroked his hair. She had tears in her eyes, she was so touched. "I love you."

"I love you too," Eric said.

Jenny and Eric switched parents, and, after their embraces, Serena took a turn at hugging Lily, and then she moved onto Rufus while Chuck and Lily hugged. Chuck then offered his hand to Rufus. Rufus, in return, pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for sending Liam to pick us up."

Chuck smiled. "Anytime."

Lily and Serena broke the hug, and smiled at each other.

"Wow, you guys really went to a lot of work!" Rufus said.

There was a big banner with the words, _Welcome Back! We Missed You!_ written across it.

There was a table with a grass skirt tablecloth on it. The table was full of all different kinds of appetizers and desserts. There was also a variety of drinks on the table as well. Also on the table, there was a row of tiki glasses on the table, plates that were made of plastic and had a beautiful rainforest design on them, and utensils that were multi colored and had tiki men for handles.

The walls were decorated with Hawaiian floral garland.

There was Hawaiian music in the background

"We have a surprise for you," Serena said, gesturing to herself, then her siblings.

"Another surprise? Come on! As if this isn't enough?" Rufus asked, gesturing around the room.

"Trust us, Dad—you guys are going to love this surprise!" Jenny said.

"Come on out!" Serena then yelled.

Rufus and Lily looked toward the direction Serena was looking, and they both gasped when Scott appeared.

"Scott!" the both said, running over to their son and hugging him.

Scott grinned big. "It's been too long, aye?"

"Yes, it has, Mister!" Lily said.

They all laughed, and hugged tighter.

"I had to come see you guys. I had been wanting to come see you, and, when Serena called me to tell me about the family party to welcome you guys back, I knew now was an excellent time to come down!" Scott explained.

"Well, we're glad you did!" Rufus said.

Lily nodded. "Beyond glad!"

"Time for your other surprise!" Jenny called out.

"Other surprise?" Rufus and Lily asked in unison, both of them turning to her and raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Tada!" Jenny said, holding up a huge cake with Serena. It was white frosted with a beautiful Hawaiian beach theme on it.

"That is so beautiful!" Lily said.

"Yeah, yeah, is it chocolate?" Rufus asked.

"You know it!" Serena winked at him.

"Let's eat!" Rufus said, rubbing his hands together.

"Wait! I have to get a picture first!" Lily said.

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Hurry up! My stomach does not want to wait!"

Lily rolled her eyes too, then went to get her camera. She found it, then took a picture of the cake.

Lily then whispered something to Serena.

Serena smiled, a confused look on her face. "Okay..."

Lily then grabbed Rufus. "Let's get a picture together in front of the banner."

Rufus nodded, and posed next to Lily. He took a big bite of his cake, then put an arm around Lily.

"Say, Howie and Jackson!" Serena said, upon Lily's whispered orders.

The picture Serena got was of Lily laughing, and Rufus choking on his cake.

After Rufus managed to get his cake down, and Lily was able to stop laughing, they had a great time at the party. Lily explained to Rufus that she had told Serena to say that. Then, everyone sat down together in the living room while Rufus and Lily told about their trip. They told everything they could remember except for their romantic escapades of course. Everyone found their misfortunes hilarious.

"I wish I could have seen the looks on your faces when you thought you were going to crash and die!" Eric said.

"Or on Mom's face when she got claustrophobic in the submarine," Serena said.

"And when you guys realized you missed the boat back!" Dan chimed in. Rufus and Lily had just told them about falling asleep. They had left the lovemaking part out so as not to traumatize him and his siblings.

"I would have loved to see the look on Lily's face when she came out of the bathroom sick and saw Rufus dancing with another woman!" Chuck said,

Everyone laughed—even Lily and Rufus.

Scott nodded at Rufus. "I just want to see the look on your face when Howie smacked you with his tail!"

Everyone but Rufus burst into laughter. "Hardy Ha, ha!" Rufus said, unamused.

"I myself would have kicked that Jackson kid all the way to the bathroom, then forced his head down the toilet for a swirly," Jenny stated.

"I should have!" Rufus said. "Sadly, people frown upon doing that kind of stuff to kids even if they deserve it."

Jenny smirked.

"We got you presents!" Lily said suddenly.

Everyone's eyes lit up.

"You did?" Eric asked with a big grin.

"Yes, we did!" Lily confirmed.

Rufus passed out their gifts then.

Everyone excitedly opened their gifts, and loved them!

Rufus explained to Scott that he hoped Scott could teach him how to surf. Scott said he would be honored. They hugged.

After exchanging thanks yous, I love its, and you're welcomes, everyone decided to dance.

"Well, I do miss Hawaii, but, it is good to be home. And, as long as I have you, I couldn't ask for anything more," Rufus said to Lily as they danced to Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours."

Lily smiled, and gently stroked some hair out of her husband's eyes. "As the song says, I'm yours!" She grinned.

Rufus grinned too, then dipped her down and kissed her.

Lily moaned as she kissed him back.

Then, Rufus quickly brought her back up, and twirled her around the room, dancing with her to the song.

Lily giggled. Who needed Hawaii when she had Rufus anyway? Rufus was a million times better than Hawaii, no matter _how_ nice Hawaii was. And, just like she was Rufus', she knew that Rufus was hers, and _that_ was better than all the trips to Hawaii—or anywhere else for that matter—that they could ever take.

~*The End*~

_Author's Note: Thank you all so very much for reading my story, and for all your wonderful reviews. They mean so very much to me, and make me keep wanting to write for you guys! I totally heart you guys. Xoxo- Judy _


End file.
